Guilty
by Mit.V.A
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu mayor deseo vive bajo el mismo techo que tú?
1. Sinopsis

_Sinopsis_

 _Ayase Eli vive junto a Fortis, su mejor amigo de la infancia._

 _Ambos comenzaran prontamente la universidad, un nuevo paso juntos._

 _Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Fortis lleva a vivir a su novia junto a ellos?_

 _._

 _._

 _Por cosas del destino, Toujo Nozomi debe mudarse y comenzar una nueva vida en Tokio._

 _Lo que Nozomi no esperaba era encontrarse día y noche con Eli, cuestionando lo que sentía. Y lo que Eli no esperaba era que le gustaba demasiado vivir junto a ella._

 _Ambas se ven envueltas en una situación comprometedora cada noche conforme avanza su relación. Los celos, la atracción y la tensión sexual comienza a crecer entre ellas… pero ¿y Fortis? Ninguna de las dos quiere lastimarlo así que guardan todo lo que sienten. Intentan arrancarse lo que sea que estén sintiendo hasta que se convierte en algo más fuerte de o que ellas…_

 _Hubieran imaginado…._

 _ **Notas de autor!**_

 _Hey hey hey cosas! Cómo están? Wow, a que me he perdido bastante no? creo que hasta ya se olvidaron de mi u.u SO SAD_

 _Hago un regreso a la escritura con este bello y hermoso Fic llamado_ _ **Guilty**_ _! De_ _ **LAURENDRUXGS**_ _una escritora muy buena de Camren en Wattpad. Y dije, bueno, me encantaría adaptarlo. Obviamente poniendo todos los derechos a ella :3_

 _Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, es de mis favoritas en realidad y tendrá drama, romance y muchas cosas por ahí 7u7_

 _ **Dejen sus sensuales comentarios para ver si les agrado y para que sigan esperando el primer capítulo!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _ **Eli POV**_

Mudarme junto a Fortis era algo que habíamos planeado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, nosotros nos habíamos vuelto inseparables desde que tengo uso de razón y él es la persona en la que más confiaba en la vida.

Mis padres no se interpusieron ante mi decisión porque siempre he sido bastante independiente aun cuando vivía con ellos.

Estaba llevando las últimas cajas al auto y vi a Fortis de pie mandando un mensaje, otra vez.

-¿Podrías parar ya y así ayudarme? Joder.- Dije un poco molesta.

El había estado el último año mas pegado a su teléfono que lo que socializaba. Su, ahora novia, vivía en otro lugar, por lo que mantenían una relación a distancia. Yo no lo entendía, pues Fortis era increíblemente apuesto, tenía a cualquier chica babeando por en el instituto. Incluso nos decían que si fuésemos pareja seriamos la pareja más Hot del lugar, nosotros nos reíamos porque eso jamás pasaría, pero el babea por esta chica que aun desconozco.

Cada vez que me habla de ella intento prestarle atención pero es que me molesta que este atado a un teléfono cuando puede tener una relación real aquí. Pero ella lo hace feliz y eso es lo único que sé.

-Ya voy, amargada.- contesto él.

Subimos las ultimas cajas a nos fuimos al departamento a instalarnos. Era normal, teníamos 3 habitaciones aunque no íbamos a necesitar mas de dos, cada uno tenia su baño y uno extra afuera. Y lo común de una casa. También tenía terraza muy bonita con vista a la ciudad que era lo que más me había gustado del lugar.

Al final de la tarde ya habíamos bajado todas las cajas pero estábamos demasiado cansados para desempacar todo.

-¿Qué dices si vamos al bar de siempre y celebramos este día?- sugirió el.

-Es lo mejor que has dicho el día de hoy.- El río y cada uno se fue a su habitación y se metió a la ducha. Yo deje que el agua me relajara y me quitara un poco el cansancio de todo el día. Al salir me puse un Jean ajustado a mi cuerpo, mis botas negras, una camisa común y mi chaqueta negra. Me deje el cabello suelto y me pinte mis labios de rojo con algo de delineador en mis ojos.

Fortis me espera sentado en un banco mientras sonreía mirando su teléfono. Al notar que yo estaba ahí, elevo la mirada.

-¿Vas en pan de buscar chicas?

-No… ¿Por qué?

¿Te has puesto bastante atractiva- sonrió- Si traerás a alguien a casa, procura follartela en tu habitación, no ensucies mis muebles.

Yo me rei y golpee su cabeza.

-No traeré a nadie, cuando mucho me la follo en el baño.

Escuche su carcajada mientras yo iba a la cocina pero recordé que los vasos seguían empaquetados así que desistí en mi intento de tomar algo de agua.

Cuando llegamos al bar los chicos estaban jugando al billar apartados de aquellos que bailaban. Me acerque a la barra y pedí un trago, la mesera, que ya conocía muy bien, me guiño un ojo mientras decía que el primero era cortesía de la casa. Yo agradecí y me junte de nuevo con los chicos. Solo estábamos Fortis, Veyron, Thoma, Kurt y yo. Pero de todos modos solíamos pasarla genial cuando nos veíamos. Ellos habían terminado el instituto con nosotros y siempre fuimos, como decía Thoma, una pequeña manada.

Ellos tenían chicas por montón y, aquellas que jugaban en mi equipo, querían estar conmigo. Yo había tenido muchas aventuras pero muy pocas novias, a decir verdad, solo tuve una que ya es historia. Los chicos y yo habíamos decidido entrar juntos a la universidad y solo faltaba un semana para comenzar. Teníamos distintas carreras pero todos estaríamos en el mismo lugar.

-Maldita sea, Eli.- Dijo Veyron

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-Una chica se me acerco, muy hermosa. Y solo quería saber si habías venido sola, ¿Qué mierda? Ya vete de aquí, las vuelves a todas lesbianas.

Solté una carcajada y tuve que agarrarme de Fortis para seguir riendo unos segundos después.

-¿Y qué le has dicho, donde esta?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Le he dicho que eres homofóbica.

Volví a reírme y golpee su varazo mientras el sonreía y seguía jugando con los demás. Mire a Fortis y el estaba sentado mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono. Una chica se le acerco pero el, amablemente le dijo que se fuera. Rodé los ojos y me acerque a el…

-Oye…- le quite el celular y me miro amenazante.- Solo voy a enviarle una senfie a tu novia- Sonreí y me puse frente a el enfocándonos.

La envié y sonreí al ver el resultado, no duraron ni cinco segundos cuando su novia ya me había respondido.

 _ **N: Luce realmente bien esta noche.**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

 _ **F: Lo sé, por cierto, soy Eli.**_

 _ **Dile a tu novio que se divierta :)**_

Le devolví su teléfono y fui de nuevo a la barra dejándolo a el pegado a su teléfono nuevamente. Era enfermizo una relación asi pero para el, era lo mejor que le habia pasado y yo no podía juzgarlo.

La noche terminó tranquila y ni el ni yo llevábamos a nadie a casa. Por el, es más que obvio, y yo... No había nadie realmente interesante esta noche en el bar. Me recosté en mi cama luego de desvestirme y, me dio anta flojera ponerme mi pijama, que terminé durmiendo en ropa interior. Me gustaba este cuarto, aunque todavía debía personalizarlo. Pero me gustaba esto y me gustaba mi nueva casa y me gustaba con quien estaba compartiendo toda esta experiencia. Fortis para mi ha sido como un hermano y siempre apreciaré el hecho de que me protege y yo lo protejo a él.

El primer día en aquella casa no fue para nada tranquilo, debimos acomodar todo y botar las cajas ya vacías. Pero lo habíamos logrado y ahora el lugar se veía mucho más bonito. Fortis estaba instalando una pantalla bastante grande en la sala mientras yo pedía una pizza. Estábamos demasiado cansados como para cocinar. Gracias a Dios existe el servicio a domicilio. El lugar era moderno y se veía como un lugar donde vivirían dos jodidos adolescentes, por eso me encantaba.

\- Listo, enciéndelo. - me dijo él.

Tomé el control y lo prendí, funcionaba correctamente, por suerte. El se sentó en el mueble, exhausto y yo me senté en el otro mientras esperábamos la pizza. Tomé mi teléfono y comencé a andar en tumblr por lo que me perdí de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que Fortis palmeo mi cabeza pasando detrás de mi con la pizza en mano

\- Al fin. - me levanté.

-Eli… hay algo que quiero decirte.

Lo miré y eleve una ceja porque su cara lucía tan seria. Yo tome el primer pedazo de pizza mientras el me veía.

-Dime.

\- Quería pedirte... Es solo si quieres. Si no quieres yo lo entenderé, de todas maneras. Pero puedes verlo como un favor. Esto es importante para mi y sé que lo entenderás pero si no te gusta la idea puedes simplemente deci...

\- Estas divagando... Solo dime, Fortis.

El suspiró y yo lo veía atenta. ¿Que lo podría tener tan nervioso?

\- Pues... Nozomi... Ella... Entró a la universidad, igual que nosotros. La misma. Y pues, vendrá en dos días.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó en una sonrisa tímida. Era realmente tierno.

\- ¿En serio? Es genial, podrás tener una relación real... Me alegro por ustedes.

\- Si. Lo que quiero decirte realmente es que... ¿puede quedarse ella con nosotros?

Abrí mis ojos, bastante sorprendida y lo miré.

\- ¿Vivirás con tu novia? Es decir... A mi no me importa realmente que viva aquí, yo te apoyaré pero.. Es un paso enorme en su relación, Fortis. Es decir, no es un juego.

El soltó una gran cantidad de aire y sonrió

\- ¿Realmente no te importa? ¿Puede vivir aquí? Es que no tiene a más nadie en la ciudad, Eli, sólo yo. Y es realmente costoso para ella la universidad, imagínate una casa también.

\- Hey... - le sonreí - no te preocupes por mí. Si te hace feliz, tráela. Bien por mí. Sólo creo que deberías pensar bien las cosas, vivir con tu pareja es un gran paso.

El rio y comenzó a comer, más relajado.

\- No te preocupes por eso - dijo el - Será genial. Y sé que se llevarán bien.-

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Restándole importancia.

Dos días habían pasado demasiado rápido, cuando menos lo esperé, Fortis estaba en mi habitación diciendo que me levantara y ordenáramos todo que su novia pronto llegaría. El estaba demasiado enérgico mientras que yo, arrastraba mi culo hasta el baño para cepillarme los dientes. Al salir, el iba de un lado a otro recogiendo la casa, era increíble la cantidad de ropa que el tenía regada por todos lados y el montón de cajas vacías de comida en la encimera de la cocina.

\- Debo ir a recogerla en el aeropuerto, Eli. ¿Irás conmigo?

\- No puedo, lo siento. Debo ir a busc...

\- Está bien - interrumpió mientras buscaba su chaqueta y agarraba las llaves del auto rápidamente - Ya me voy. No llegues tarde, adiós.

La puerta se cerró luego de eso y ni siquiera tuve chance de decirle adiós. Pero estaba emocionado, lo entendía. Le reste importancia y me puse de pie para ir, ducharme y salir. No es que no tuviera interés por al fin conocer a la misteriosa y grandiosa chica, pero debía buscar a Arisa para que compráramos algunas cosas, ella ya me había pedido el favor antes y era mi hermana, no podía decirle nunca que no.

Me vestí casual, pero hoy había un clima de mierda. Aunque amo el clima así cuando debo quedarme en casa. Tomé una chaqueta negra y me la puse encima de una camisa roja de una de mis bandas favoritas, un jean negro ajustado y mis botas. No me maquille en lo absoluto y dejé mi cabello suelto. Al salir a la calle comprobé lo que por mi ventana se veía, el cielo estaba nublado y hacía un frío de mierda.

Mi padre me había regalado un auto por mi cumpleaños éste año y yo no podía amarlo más, era increíble y genial. Me subí a él y busque a Arisa, ella feliz comenzó a contarme sobre sus días. Yo amaba a mis hermanos y siempre que podía, pasaba tiempo con ellos, como ahora. Escuchaba atentamente lo que ella decía mientras le ponía atención también a la carretera.

La tarde con Arisa se nos fue rápidamente y ella ya estaba cansada por lo que me pidio que la llevase a casa. La dejé en casa de mis padres y yo me fui directamente a casa. Subí el ascensor y todo estaba tan normal... Hasta que abrí la puerta.

Me topé de frente con una chica. Para mi cerebro, era una chica y no la novia de Fortis. En ese momento todo fue - _Mierda, qué chica_ \- mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y ella me veía tan en shock como yo, ninguna habló, solo nos miramos, traía puesto un vestido azul y en su cabello largo y perfecto, un lazo que la hacía ver adorable. Tenía ojos Verdes increíblemente hermosos y sus labios... fueron los labios más deseables que vi alguna vez...

\- ¡Eli, llegaste! - Fortis me saco de mis pensamientos

\- Te estaba esperando - lo miré - Quiero presentarte formalmente a mi novia...

 _Oh shit_.

\- Amor, ella es Eli- me señaló - Eli, ella es Nozomi.

Tragué fuerte y me acerqué a ella quien me sonreía. No, no hagas eso. ¿Que carajos te pasa, Eli? Es la novia de tu hermano del alma. Reacciona. Sacudí mi cabeza y le devolví la sonrisa, amable.

\- Mucho gusto, Nozomi. Por fin te conozco.

\- Sí - comenzó ella - Yo ya te conocía pero es genial poder verte por fin. Mucho gusto.

Tomó mi mano y una corriente atravesó todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Jamás me había pasado. Supongo que es normal, cosas que pasan ¿no?

\- ¿No es linda? - preguntó Fortis mirándola embobado y, mentalmente dije que sí.

\- ¿Ya comenzarás a babear? - bromee yo. Caminé hasta la cocina y saqué una lata de refresco de la nevera. Me apoyé en la encimera y los observé. Se veían lindos juntos, eso no podía negarlo. Y Fortis lucia increíblemente feliz hoy.

¿Lista para lo que Tokio tiene para ti? - bromee.

\- Muy lista... Por fin pude escapar de mis padres.- rió ella.

Yo sonreí y asentí.

\- Entiendo el sentimiento.

\- Chicas - dijo Fortis - Iré a comprar algo para comer y así celebramos que Nozo llegó.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Nozomi.

\- Debes estar cansada - se acercó y sostuvo sus brazos mientras le sonreía

\- Además, será bueno que conozcas a Eli. Mañana conoceremos la ciudad. Ella asintió y el junto sus labios. Yo sonreí y bajé la mirada hasta que él se despidió diciendo que ya volvería.

\- Y bien... ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

\- Música. - respondió ella.

\- ¿Música? ¿Qué sabes hacer?

\- Cantar... no muy bien pero lo hago. Y, se tocar la guitarra, el piano... La música es algo muy importante en mi vida.

\- Eso es genial. Algún día podría escucharte cantar, ¿no? - le sonreí y ella bajó la mirada, tímida.

\- Supongo que sí. - jugaba con sus manos - ¿Tu que vas a estudiar?

\- Fotografía. - me miró - Supongo que estaremos en la misma facultad.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Nuestra facultad sería la de Arte y Fortis estaría en la de Medicina.

\- Será genial tener a alguien que conozco por ahí.

\- Bueno, si te metes en problemas, ya sabes a quien puedes llamar - le guiñe el ojo y ella sonrió.

\- Gracias, Eli.

\- No he hecho nada aún, no agradezcas.

Sonreí y caminé hasta uno de los sofás siguiéndola a ella de cerca, de pronto ella tropieza y yo la sujeto para evitar que se caiga pero por el susto ella voltea y queda frente a mí, demasiado cerca. Su respiración puede llegar a confundirse con la mía...

\- Lo... Lo siento... Soy muy torpe.. Esto pasará muy seguido...

Ella se enderezó y acomodó su ropa. Yo le sonreí.

\- Siempre puedo sujetarte... - dije y ella sonríe.

Su sonrisa es muy linda... Ya va... ¿Qué?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

HOLAAAAAA lamento el retraso, pero apenas Salí de vacaciones y yey! Regrese con el primer capítulo de este hermoso Fic llamado **GUILTY de Laurendruxgs en Wattpad**

 **Respondiendo comentarios: 3**

 **-Rebe13: Espero que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y gracias!**

 **-Yuristik: El primer capítulo listo, espera con ansias el segundo!**

 **-Kazuki-Taichou: No te preocupes, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Si, esta terminado el Fic y Si, soy M.V.A de Nozomi Cartas Locas, me ausente pero también regresre muahahaha**

 **-sparki128: Te agrado el capitulo? Comenta de ser asi XD te mantendré con la intriga todo el Fic.**

 **-Hxrasho: Jjajajaja la intriga mata a muchos XD espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **-Nicocchi17: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Salu2**

 **-Gashdjklas: Lo sé, yo también sigo la segunda temporada como Camren Shipper que soy XD tú ya mas o menos sabes como va la historia así que no hagas spoilers pls XD**

Pues nada Guys, espero que les haya gustado la primera entrega y no olviden comentar que tal les pareció!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

Luego de que todos comieran entre risas e intentos de Eli por avergonzar a su amigo contando historias de cuándo eran pequeños, le mostraron su cuarto a Nozomi. Aunque para Eli era muy estúpido porque sabía que Nozomi nunca dormiría ahí o Fortis nunca dormiría en su cuarto.

Eli se despidió de la pareja yéndose a su cuarto para darles algo de privacidad. Se colocó sus audífonos y comenzó a dibujar, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Pero poco duró, pues a los minutos, un mensaje entró a su celular.

 **Karin:**

 **Eli… ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?**

 **Recibido a las 20:13**

Eli lo pensó un poco y luego lo decidió ¿Por qué no?

 **¿Donde? Espera por mi, bebé.**

 **Enviado a las 20:15**

Buscó algo para ponerse y, al encontrarlo, leyó el mensaje con la dirección. Se metió a la ducha, que duró una hora, y luego, una hora más arreglándose para luego estar lista. Salió de su habitación encontrándose con la pareja sentada en el mueble frente al televisor viendo un programa que para ella era muy aburrido.

\- Iré a una fiesta. ¿Quieren ir? - ofreció Eli amablemente

La cara de Nozomi se iluminó, iba a decir algo pero su novio se adelantó.

-Nozomi está un poco cansada así que creo que nos quedamos aquí.

Eli miró a Nozomi y esta simplemente asintió.

\- Bien, entonces que disfruten su noche.

\- ¿Llegarás muy tarde? - cuestionó Fortis.

\- No lo sé... –

Eli caminó hasta la cocina y Nozomi la detalló muy bien. Le gustaba su estilo, creía ella.

 **Eli POV**

\- ¿Traerás a alguien a casa? - preguntó Fortis.

Volteé a mirarlo.

-No, cállate. - reí - Ya debo irme, adiós.

\- Adiós.- respondieron al unísono

Subí a mi auto y pasé buscando a mi buena amiga Karin. Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, todo era muy típico, la música a tope, gente besándose en cada esquina y sofá, borrachos en el jardín y gente ocupando las habitaciones, seguramente. Visualice un par de chicas lindas, cualquiera serviría para esta noche. Me acerqué a la barra y un chico inmediatamente llegó a mi lado.

\- ¿Eres de aquí? - preguntó muy cerca.

Volteé a mirarlo y, no estaba mal, pero no bien. Asentí mientras me servía un trago y le daba el primer sorbo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Eli. - respondí con simpleza, mirando a mi alrededor.

\- Yo soy Travis.- Asentí.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

-Mira..- lo mire.- pareces un buen chico, pero jugamos en el mismo equipo.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú buscas una chica para esta noche, yo también.

El abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido y luego, sin más, se fue. Qué alivio. Miré a Karin bailando cómodamente con un chico así que no me preocupé por ella. Mi vista de pronto se oscureció, sintiendo la mano de alguien sobre mis ojos.

\- Adivina quien soy...

\- Thoma.

-Joder, Eli. ¿Cómo supiste? - me soltó.

\- Tu perfume. Y conozco demasiado tu voz aunque intentes cambiarla.

Ambos reímos y el pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello

\- ¿Dónde está Fortis?

\- Se quedó en casa con su novia.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo estará con ese maldito teléfono?

\- Oh, no. Su novia está aquí. ¿No te lo dijo?

El negó.

\- Pero bueno, me alegra.

Yo asentí y seguí con mi mirada a una chica que no paraba de verme pero entonces un chico se le acercó, ella negó, una y otra vez y el chico seguía prácticamente encima de ella. El intentaba conseguir algo con ella pero ella claramente no estaba interesada. Decidí acercarme porque, era linda.

\- Disculpa la tardanza, había una cola para el baño increíble... - dije casualmente cuando llegué a su lado y ella frunció el ceño pero le guiñe y ella me siguió el juego.

\- Oh, no te preocupes.

Puse mi brazo en su cuello, acercándola a mi, como antes lo hizo Thoma conmigo. El chico nos miraba atento.

\- Disculpa, ¿se te ofrece algo? - le pregunté.

\- Eh.. Yo... Quería sacarla a bailar.

\- Viene conmigo, ¿cierto, preciosa?

\- Cierto - me sonrió y luego miró al chico - lo siento, te dije que no.

\- Ustedes no son pareja. - el río y bebió de su trago - Son demasiado sexy ambas como para serlo.

Elevé una ceja y lo miré. Idiota. Tomé el rostro de aquella chica y sin más, la besé. Ella inmediatamente me correspondió, enredó su lengua con la mía. Besaba bien. Mordí su labio inferior al separnos y luego miré a aquel idiota.

\- ¿Satisfecho? - le sonreí y tomé la mano de la chica para alejarnos de el

\- Suerte con eso - señalé su entrepierna.

Llevé la chica hasta la cocina y le serví un trago, como el mío.

\- ¿Me dirás tu nombre? - preguntó.

Yo le sonreí y me puse frente a ella mientras ella se apoyaba a la encimera americana que había en el medio de aquel lugar.

-Eli ¿el tuyo?

-Anju

-Un gusto conocerte, Anju-

Ella sonrió y mordió su labio. Iba a acercarme a ella cuando su teléfono nos interrumpió

-Mm… disculpa, debo irme…

-¿Te llevo a algún sitio- pregunte

-Oh no, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Vine con una amiga y debe de estar por ahí.

Yo asentí y ella se acercó a mí, hundió su mano en mi pelo y me acercó chocando sus labios en los míos. Le seguí aquel beso pero bruscamente me soltó, dejándome aturdida. Me guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Mierda, ella era sexy.

Me quedé unos minutos más allí y luego caminé hasta donde estaba. La encontré besándose con una chica lo cual me hizo reír. Miré a mi alrededor pero ya nadie era lo suficientemente sexy para mí. Quería irme. Salí a tomar aire fresco y vi a la misma chica sexy de hace un rato de pie con el teléfono en su oído, parecía molesta cuando colgó aquella llamada.

\- ¿Problemas? - dije detrás de ella.

Ella se sobresaltó y volteó rápidamente, sonriendo al verme.

\- Eli... me asustaste. - reí metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos, hacía frío

\- La idiota de mi amiga no quiere irse y yo realmente necesito hacerlo así que estoy esperando un taxi, nada más.

\- Si quieres te llevo, me queda de camino.

Ella rió.

\- Ni siquiera te he dicho a donde voy.

\- ¿A mi casa? - cuestioné. Ella elevó una ceja y mordió su labio.

\- Es broma - dije - vamos, puedo llevarte...

Ella parecía dudarlo...

\- No voy a secuestrarte, violarte y luego matarte para dejar tu cadáver en algún rio de aquí.

Ella rió.

\- Está bien, vamos... - le sonreí.

\- ¿Me das cinco minutos? - ella asintió.

Regresé a la fiesta, buscando a Thoma con la mirada, al encontrarlo me acerqué a el apartandolo de una chica que casi me asesina con la mirada. Le pedí que llevase a Karin a casa, el aceptó. Luego la busque a ella y también aceptó. Salí nuevamente y ella me estaba esperando mientras agitaba sus brazos, cogiendo un poco de calor. Le sonreí y le pedí que me siguiera. Al llegar a mi auto, le abrí la puerta del conductor y ella, sonriente, entró.

Soy toda una dama, lo sé.

Encendí el auto y la calefacción. Ella jadeo en alegría al yo hacer aquello lo cual me hizo reír.

\- Lindo auto, Eli.

\- Gracias... ¿Por qué el apuro de irte de aquella fiesta, si se puede saber?

\- Tengo que levantarme muy temprano, sólo dormiré - miró su teléfono - tres horas y media. - bufó.

-Qué lástima, podría haber sido una gran noche…

-¿Quién dijo que no lo fue?

Podía sentir su mirada en mí, volteé a mirarla y le sonreí. El resto del camino fue en silencio, ella sólo me daba indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa y yo acataba.

\- Sana y salva. - dije al llegar.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Eli. Te debo una. - sonrió.

\- No es nada..

\- ¿Salimos otro día?

\- Seguro...

Ella sonrió pasándome su teléfono, anoté mi número y ella inmediatamente me llamó, para que guardase el de ella. Antes de bajarse, volvió a besarme repetidas veces. Luego se fue.

De camino a casa me dio hambre, así que decidí pasar por el auto-mac y comprarme algo.

Abrí la puerta y la luz estaba encendida, caminé hasta la cocina y senté en un taburete de la encimera, comenzando a comer en total silencio. Sentí los pasos de alguien y luego un pequeño grito ahogado.

\- ¡Jesús! Me asustaste, Eli.

\- Lo siento.. - reí.

\- No pensaba encontrarme a alguien aquí.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, Nozomi?

\- No he podido dormir aún. - se acercó y se sentó frente a mi - ¿vienes llegando?

Asentí.

\- ¿Quieres? - le ofrecí de mi comida pero negó, solo se sentó ahí a verme comer.

\- ¿Que tal la fiesta?

\- Normal - me encogí de hombros. - ¿Y Fortis?

\- Está dormido.

\- ¿A que se debe tu insomnio?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que estar lejos de casa... Costará adaptarse.

\- ¿Los extrañas ya? - La miré directamente a los ojos.

\- Sí... pero no me arrepiento. Es claro que aquí tengo mejores oportunidades. Sólo que es difícil no ver a tu pequeña hermanita.

En sus ojos se notaba aquella tristeza que su voz reflejaba. No quería verla así pero no podía hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene ella?

\- Diez. - sonrió.

\- Seguramente es adorable y.. Podrás verla. Ir a visitarla, no lo sé. - le sonreí mientras seguía comiendo.

\- Debo ahorrar para eso. Pero seguro hablaremos por skype o algo.

\- Sí, seguro que si.

\- Y tú... ¿tienes hermanos?

\- Sí, Arisa y Andrey. Algún día los conocerás.

Ella sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

\- Seguro que sí.

\- Cuéntame, Nozomi... ¿Por qué música?

Ella pareció pensar un poco, pero su mirada se iluminó, sus ojos era como un caramelo, eran preciosos.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido como si algo pudiera trasladarte a otro lugar o como si algo pudiera hacer de tú lugar, algo mejor? - asentí - Pues, a mi me sucede con la música. Y... No lo sé, desde pequeña me ha gustado tocar la guitarra y expresarme escribiendo canciones aunque nunca se las enseño a nadie, pero me desahoga. Y la música ha ayudado a mucha gente, ha cambiado, mejorado y salvado vidas ¿sabes? Yo quisiera algún día poder ayudar a alguien con la música.

Mientras ella hablaba con tanta pasión yo sólo podía perderme en ella y en lo que decía. Era fascinante.

\- Seguramente lo harás, Nontan.

\- ¿Nontan?

\- Oh.. mierda, es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir. - reí nerviosa - ¿te molesta?

\- No, para nada - sonrió - nadie jamás me había dicho así, es lindo.

Sonreí. Ella bostezo y yo le seguí. Lo que nos hizo reír a ambas.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir? - preguntó

\- Si, es tarde.

Me levanté botando las bolsas de comida a la basura, tomé un vaso de agua y lo llevé conmigo. Nozomi estaba de pie esperando en el pasillo. Traía un pijama entero rosa, era adorable.

\- Linda pijama. - rei y ella se ruborizó.

\- Gracias. - respondió jugando con sus dedos a la altura de tu estómago.

\- Buenas noches, Nontan. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Elicchi. - sonrió y se metió rápidamente a su habitación

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, sacudí la cabeza y saqué los pensamientos de cuán linda ella era. Puse el vaso sobre mi mesita de noche, me desvestí y me acosté en ropa interior, quedándome completamente dormida...

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

HEEEEEEEEEY GUYS?! WHAT'S UPPPPPP Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de este hermoso Fic llamado **GUILTY de Laurendruxgs en Wattpad**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **-Gashdjklas: Camren is real**

 **-** **sparki128: Eli estará a prueba de muchas tentaciones 7u7 Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **-** **Rebe13: Ojala te haya agradado el capitulo! Se vienen muchas sorpresas de ahora en adelante :3 gracias a ti por leer!**

 **-** **Hxrasho: Solo te diré que este es un fic de drama, y muchas ocasiones te desesperaras, quiero ver hasta dónde llega tú paciencia ;) suerte con ello y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **-** **Yui Sonoda Funami: jajajaja el NozoEli mola, pero te diré, no desesperes y mejor espera lo inesperado, te llevaras muchas sorpresas. Solo espero que no avientes tu celular cuando eso pasé XD Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **-** **Nicocchi17: En efecto! Habrá punto de vista de Nozomi, pero bueno, será algo más de Eli por el momento. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **-** **HONKRUN: Jaja no odies a Fortis, no ahora XD ojala te haya gustado el capitulo! PD: Pronto publicaré ;) espéralo con ansias.**

Bueno gente, sin más esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y comenten para saber su opinión con respecto a este Trio amoroso que se está formando.

Bye Bye


	4. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

 _ **Eli POV**_

Primer día de clases y ya estaba odiando aquella molesta alarma que sonó a las seis en punto. A regañadientes me metí en la ducha y dejé que agua calmara mi humor matutino, que no era para nada agradable.

Me coloqué un pantalón negro ajustado y roto en las rodillas, una camisa y una chaqueta encima, tomé un beanie y me maquille un poco, nada exagerado.

Al salir, la pareja ya estaba en la cocina tomando el desayuno...

\- Buenos días, Elicchi.. - dijo sonriente.

¿Como podía estar tan de buen humor a esta hora? Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí.

\- Buenos días, Nozomi...

\- pasé a su lado y tomé la caja de cereal y una taza

\- Hola imbécil - agite el cabello de Fortis, el sólo rió.

\- Buenos dias para ti también, Elizabeth

Le dediqué media sonrisa mientras me servía mi desayuno y me sentaba frente a Nozomi y al costado de Fortis.

\- ¿Emocionada? - le pregunté.

Ella asintió enérgica.

\- Será genial, ya quiero ver el campus y, según leí, hay muchísimos instrumentos que puedo utilizar.

\- ¿Hasta que hora tienes clases hoy, princesa? - cuestionó Fortis.

\- Hasta mediodía.

\- Yo tengo clase hasta las dos. - dijo él.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere?

\- Como tú prefieras, puedes estar con Elizabeth

\- Deja de llamarme así. - puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Como es tu horario? - dijo ella.

\- Hoy hasta las doce también. Podemos ir a comer en lo que Fortis esta en clase.

\- Perfecto. - ella sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Desde que está aquí he intentado que su sonrisa pare de gustarme. ¡Pero es que es tan linda, joder! Debo constantemente concentrarme en otra cosa cuando ella me sonríe.

\- Ya debo irme... ¿Nos vemos allá? - pregunté.

\- Claro. - sonrió Fortis.

Mi mejor amigo llevaría su auto. Y la llevaría a ella. Obvio, ¡es su novia! Se ven tan adorables. Yo iría con... Bueno, iría.

Al llegar a la universidad noté muchas personas con su horario en mano e intentando conseguir su salón de clases. Los nuevos, como yo. Miré a una chica linda y me acerqué a ella...

\- Hola, disculpa pero ¿sabes donde está en salón 47D?

Ella elevó la mirada e hizo una mueca...

\- Quisiera ayudarte pero yo también lo estoy buscando.

\- Oh... ¿Fotografía?

\- Así es. - sonrió - Creo que estaremos juntas...

\- Mucho gusto, soy Eli. - sonreí.

-Tsubasa- estrechó mi mano y yo asentí

-¿Buscamos el salón? Creo que llegaremos tarde

-Si- rei- Andando

De camino hacia un rumbo sin sentido, Tsubasa vio a un chico que parecía todo un nerd, insistió en que ellos lo sabían todo y se acercó a el preguntando por aquel salón y, efectivamente, el nos mostró el camino. Al llegar a aquel gran salón, Tsubasa se sentó junto a mi y de mi lado izquierdo tenía a una linda rubia.

Nuestro profesor comenzó a hablar acerca de lo que veríamos a lo largo de aquella carrera, nos mostró algo de su trabajo y nos hizo presentarnos, como en primaria. Nos encontramos con dos profesores más y rápidamente ya eran las doce.

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Claro, Tsubasa. Hasta mañana.

Besé su mejilla y ella sonrió recogiendo sus cosas y yéndose de aquel salón. Yo tomé mi móvil para poder localizar a la latina con la que saldría a almorzar.

 _ **\- ¿Dónde estás, Nontan?**_

 _ **Enviado a las 12:12**_

Guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo mientras recogía mi bolso del suelo y salía del lugar, caminando y conociendo más el lugar hasta que sentí el móvil vibrar.

 _ **Nozomi:**_

 _ **\- Estoy en la cafetería, ¿vienes y nos vamos?**_

 _ **Recibido a las 12:19 1**_

Decidí no responderle y simplemente buscar la dichosa cafetería.

Apenas entré el lugar estaba repleto de gente, todos hablaban y el ruido era impresionante, casi aturdidor, pero el lugar era genial. Busque con la mirada a Nozomi hasta verla sentada junto a Fortis. Me acerqué a ellos y golpeé a mi amigo en la nuca haciéndolo voltear rápidamente...

\- Joder, Eli, casi te golpeo.

\- Tranquilizate viejo, deberás acostumbrarte a eso aquí. - reí.

\- Muy graciosa...

\- Hola Nontan.

Mis ojos se posaron en ella y no podía creer que desde que llegue aquí nadie me había parecido mas linda que ella.

\- Hola, Lolo. - sonrió.

\- Bueno yo ya tengo que irme, que bueno que llegaras.

Se levantó y tomó su bolso, colgándolo en su espalda

\- Nos vemos en casa, preciosa.

Él se acercó y besó cortamente los labios de Nozomi, ella asintió y le sonrió al despegar sus labios. Ugh, ¿tenían que ser así de lindos y pegajosos siempre?

\- Adios, Elizabeth.

\- Adiós, Imitación barata de Ken.

El rió y desapareció de nuestra vista, Nozomi me miró a mi sonriente.

\- ¿Vamos?

Asentí y me puse de pie mientras ella me seguía de cerca. Nos subimos a mi auto y, luego de abrochar nuestros cinturones, me puse en marcha.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer, Nozomi?

La miré por un segundo y luego volví mi vista al frente. Ella me miraba fijamente.

\- Lo que tu quieras.

\- ¿Te gusta el sushi?

\- Nunca lo he probado.

Aproveché la luz roja para mirarla...

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió, mordiendose el labio inferior. ¡Maldición!

\- Entonces, iremos a probarlo. - sonreí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Estacione mi auto y nos bajamos para poder entrar al centro comercial donde vendían sushi, no era el mejor lugar pero era bastante sabroso. En la entrada de aquel lugar, había dos chicos altos molestando a una persona sin hogar. Le decían cosas obscenas y se burlaban de el, pateando su cartel y su vaso. La sangre comenzó a hervirme y rápidamente corrí hacia ellos. Escuché a Nozomi gritar mi nombre pero no me detuve.

\- ¡Hey, ¿qué creen que haceis?!

Use toda mi fuerza para empujarlos lejos de el, y ellos me miraron fijamente.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, preciosa? Sólo estamos molestando lo que ensucia nuestras calles. Lo miré y elevé una ceja.

\- ¿Y quién les dio el jodido derecho de hacerlo? Es un ser humano, joder. No pueden hacer estas cosas. - dije molesta.

Sentí la presencia de Nozomi llegar a mi lado, ayudando a aquel hombre a ponerse de pie.

\- Es una persona sin hogar y es de otro lado - ambos rieron - que se vaya de aquí. ¿No te parece?

Es el colmo.

\- Lo que me parece es que ustedes son unos jodidos imbéciles y que en lugar de cerebro, tienen un mani. ¿Por eso le molestais? Joder, ¿dónde está la puta humanidad? Yo también tengo raíces de otra parte del mundo y ¿qué? ¿Me vais a golpear?

Lean un poco y aprendan que la unión de esta puta nación no es sacando a los latinos, lo lograremos cuando tengamos humanidad y entendamos que no puedes clasificar a un humano por su color o su nacionalidad. Quizás nunca has pasado por momentos difíciles pero niño, hay personas que si. - los empujé una vez mas - Vayanse de aquí.

Ellos no dijeron nada más y simplemente se fueron, al voltear Nozomi me miraba con la boca abierta y aquel hombre lloraba en silencio mirando al piso.

\- ¿Está bien, señor?

\- Si... Yo... Gracias... La gente no entiende... Yo... - suspiró - gracias.

\- No se preocupe, seguramente habrán muchas personas que piensen como yo.

Saqué cien dólares de mi bolsillo y se los di, el intentó no recibirlo pero yo soy más terca y los recibió. Segundos después, Nozomi y yo caminábamos dentro del lugar. Ella no había dicho nada, pero lucia bastante impactada con lo que yo había hecho.

\- Mira, es acá. - señalé el lugar y nos encontré una mesa disponible.

La mesonera llegó y nos atendió. Yo pedí por las dos, y ella se fue con mi pedido.

-Eli... eso fue... Increíble. - la miré y me encogí de hombros. - No, de verdad... Eres increíble.

\- Claro que no, eso lo pudo hacer cualquiera.

\- No, no es así. Muchas personas aquí son tan racistas. Pero verte defender a esa persona.. de verdad me llegó al corazón.

Yo le sonreí y ella me imitó, sus ojos cayeron a mis labios y yo mire los suyos. Eran tan gruesos y carnosos, húmedos... tan apetecibles. Sus labios deberían ser besados cada hora, cada minuto del día...

\- Su orden... - anunció la mesonera sacándome de esa burbuja.

\- Si.. Gracias... + Puso el plato frente a nosotras y se veía tan delicioso.

\- Ok, Elicchi, enséñame a usar esto... - dijo jugando con los palitos chinos entre sus dedos, yo reí.

Comencé a enseñarle como sujetar aquellos roll's y ella reía al no poder sujetarlo. Yo tomé uno con los palillos y puse mi mano bajo este para llevarlo hasta su boca, ella lo mordió y comenzó a degustarlo, yo la miraba esperando su aprobación.

Ella sonrió y yo sonreí al notar que le había gustado. Comenzamos a hablar de muchísimas cosas sin sentido, como lo veníamos haciendo últimamente. Hablar con ella era muy fácil y nunca nos aburríamos. Terminamos de comer y luego de pagar comenzamos a caminar por el lugar...

\- ¡Mira eso, Elicchi! - señaló una tienda de animales - entremos...

Tomó mi mano y casi me arrastró dentro de aquella tienda.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, que lindo! - miraba un cachorro dentro de su jaula, estaba dormido pero lucia completamente adorable y ella aún más con su emoción por todos los animales.

\- Nozomi, mira... - señalé otro pequeño cachorro pero éste movía emocionado su cola y se pegaba al cristal intentando salirse.

Camila ahogó un grito y yo me reí, tocaba el cristal y el pequeño cachorro ponía su pata intentando tocarla. Camila estaba embobada y yo la miré, su perfil estaba muy cerca de mi, ella era preciosa. Odiaba pensar eso pero no podía evitarlo, era hermosa. Su rostro volteó a verme y quedamos muy cerca, ella me sonrió y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, tanto que pensé tendría un ataque. Ella volvió su vista al cachorro y yo agité mi cabeza para sacudir aquellos pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunté luego de un rato de estar ahí.

\- Si, vamos...

Seguimos caminando pero su teléfono sonó y ella contestó aquella llamada deteniendose en su lugar.

Era Fortis.

Lo sabía porque apenas escuchó su voz sonrió y le dijo que estaría en casa cuanto antes. Ella era de él. Debía recordarlo siempre.

\- Era Fortis, dice que está en casa...

\- Claro, vamonos. + Caminé hasta la salida y, al encontrar el auto, salimos directamente al apartamento. Apenas llegamos, Fortis la abrazó y la beso, yo caminé directamente a la cocina y tomé una taza llena de fresas, comiendo un poco.

-Eli, compré para una noche de películas, ¿quieres invitar a alguien? - preguntó él.

\- Ya veremos... - sonreí.

\- ¿Quién será la afortunada esta noche? - yo reí ante su comentario y saqué mi móvil.

Busque entre mis contactos un número en especifico y ¿por qué no?

 _ **Hey, Anju, ¿que tal una noche de peliculas para hoy?**_

 _ **20 Enviado a las 15:45**_

Dejé el móvil ahí mientras seguía comiendo y Fortis le contaba a Nozomi sobre su día en clases. Ella lo escuchaba atenta, en silencio.

 _ **¿Tu casa? Enviame la dirección y ahí estaré.**_

 _ **Recibido a las 15:50**_

Sonreí y le envié la dirección junto con la hora en la que podía llegar. Dejé la taza en el lavavajillas y me fui a mi cuarto, quedandome dormida por unas horas...

Unos toques en mi puerta me hicieron despertarme.

\- Adelante...

Nozomi entró a mi habitación haciendo que abriera mis ojos completamente.

Miré la hora y, mierda, Anju debe estar aquí. Me cambié rápidamente y coloqué algo de perfume, me maquille un poco, sólo un poco y salí.

\- Hey... Hola. - me acerqué.

Ella estaba completamente hermosa, vestía casual, bastante linda. Besé su mejilla y ella sonrió.

\- Les presento a Anju... Ellos son Fortis y Nozomi, mis compañeros de piso.

Ella los saludó amable y, luego de algunas bromas por parte de Fortis, nos sentamos a ver aquella película que era de suspenso. En uno de los muebles estaba Fortis y Nozomi, el la rodeaba con sus hombros. Casi frente a ellos estábamos nosotras, en uno mas pequeño por lo que la mitad del cuerpo de Anju estaba sobre el mio, yo no me quejaba en lo absoluto. Ella llevaba puesto un short por lo que yo acariciaba lentamente sus piernas.

Se acercó y juntó sus labios a los míos, besándome lento y suave. Era una gran besadora. Así estuvimos casi la mitad de la película. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué iba, prefería estarme besando con ella. Hasta que el sonido se cortó y las luces se encendieron, haciendo que nos separaramos. Sus labios estaban completamente hinchados, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Les gustó la película? - preguntó Fortis riéndose.

Nozomi estaba seria.

\- Ni la entendí. - reí.

\- ¿Como la vais a entender si ni la has visto? - dijo Camila.

Anju se sonrojó escondiéndose en mi cuello.

\- Bueno... Ya basta... ¿Tienes hambre? - lo último se lo pregunté directamente a Anju.

\- Un poco.. ¿y tú?

\- Sí... ¿Salimos a comer?

\- Claro.

Nos levantamos y ella acomodó su ropa mientras yo hacía lo propio con la mia.

\- ¿Quieren algo?

\- Haremos de comer aquí. -respondió Nozomi.

Fortis se encogió de hombros y se puso detrás de ella abrazándola.

\- Está bien... Que pasen buenas noches. - dije.

\- ¿Llegarás a casa hoy?

\- Si, Nontan, no te preocupes.

\- Cuidate, Elicchi

Le sonreí y besé su mejilla, ella bajó la mirada y simplemente me fui con Anju.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

HIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de este hermoso Fic llamado **GUILTY** de **Laurendruxgs** en **Wattpad**

 **Dejen sus sensuales comentarios, porque, no sé ustedes pero a mí me huele a que el drama ya vendrá XD**

 **Y tengan paciencia, además de que sean fuertes con el drama! Les aseguro que valdrá la pena :3**

 **Bye**


	5. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

 _ **Nozomi POV**_

Entre a mi habitación para cambiarme luego de que Eli se fuera con esa chica que a mi parecer no era nada linda... Bueno, quizás un poco, pero no para estar con Eli.

Me quité la camisa y, mientras buscaba otra mucho más cómoda para ponerme él entró.

\- Nozo, ¿qué quieres de...

Guardo absoluto silencio cuándo me miró, sus ojos me comían con la mirada y yo mordí mi labio inferior casi por instinto.

\- Disculpa yo... Debí tocar antes de...

\- No te preocupes, ¿que querías decirme? - sonreí.

El cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó lentamente hacia mi, yo estaba inmóvil. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y su mirada estaba fija en mi abdomen. Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez desde que lo veo que estamos en una situación como ésta. No me incomodaba, el es mi novio, esto es lo correcto. Llevé mis manos a su cuello y el me atrajo más a su cuerpo, subió una mano por mi espalda deteniéndose en mi cuello y juntando sus labios a los míos. Aquel beso no era nada cariñoso, estaba cargado de lujuria y deseo. Bajó sus manos a mi trasero y lo apretó juntándome más a su cuerpo, podía sentir cuán excitado el estaba pero yo no estaba lista para esto... Caminó hasta la cama mientras besaba mi cuello y yo sentía que esto no era lo que yo quería ahora mismo. Cayó sobre mi y comenzó a besar mi abdomen y a tocarme por encima de mi brassier, cerré los ojos para quizás disfrutarlo pero no podía.

\- Fortis... Espera... –

El parecía no escucharme

\- Fortis... Detente...

El elevó la mirada y dejó de besarme.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Yo.. - comencé a ponerme nerviosa y no tenía idea de por qué

\- No puedo.

\- Pero por qu... Oh, ¿Estás en tus días?

\- Sí. - mentí.

\- Mierda... - parecía frustrado - Bueno, supongo que luego será.

Yo sólo asentí.

El se levantó, dejó un corto beso en mis labios y se salió de mi habitación. Solté una gran bocanada de aire. Se supone que eso hace las parejas ¿no? Eso es lo correcto. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde? Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y luego de limpiarla, me levanté y me coloqué una camisa cómoda y un short.

Salí de mi habitación y Fortis estaba sentado comiendo un poco de cereal mientras veía un programa que para mi no era nada entretenido ni divertido. Pasé a su lado y el ni se inmutó. Tomé una banana y me senté en un mueble con un libro en mis manos, perdiéndome en él.

\- Iré a la cama, nena. Buenas noches.

Besó mi cabello y se fue. Sin más. Suspiré y apagué el televisor que para entonces ya estaba dando un programa diferente, no sé cuánto llevaba ahí pero quería seguir leyendo.

Escuché la cerradura y luego la puerta abrirse, haciendo que elevara mi vista hacía aquel sonido. Era Eli.

\- Hey, Nozomi... ¿Qué haces ahí?

¿Siempre luce así de bien?

\- Sólo leyendo...

Ella sonrió y se posó detrás de mi.

\- ¿Qué lees?

\- Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada.

\- Pablo Neruda, ¿eh?

Yo sonreí y elevé mi mirada hacia ella.

\- Así es.

Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa se coló por sus labios al posarse mis ojos en los de ella.

\- ¿Ya has comido?

Negué y ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me perdí leyendo.

reí y volví mi vista al frente para ponerme de pie. Ella caminó hasta la cocina y yo la seguí.

\- ¿Como te fue? - pregunté.

\- Muy normal, Anju es una buena chica.

Yo sólo asentí y me senté el taburete apoyando mis codos en la encimera y juntando mis manos bajo mi barbilla.

\- Puedo hacerte algo... ¿un sándwich, quizás?

\- Oh... no tienes por qué - respondí.

\- Debes comer algo antes de irte a dormir.

Sacó el pan y así todas las cosas que iba a necesitar para hacerme lo que ella había ofrecido. Ella me contaba acerca de un profesor que conoció hoy que hizo el ridículo frente a toda la clase, mientras lo hacía, reía de su historia y yo no podía evitar reír con ella también. Su risa es tan contagiosa y es de esos sonidos que una vez que los escuchas no quieres dejar de hacerlo... Es como la música.

\- Aquí tienes...

Puso el plato frente a mi y sonrió.

\- Gracias, Elicchi.

Me guiñó el ojo y yo suspiré, la vi morder su propio sándwich y luego jadear por lo rico que supongo yo estaba. Me comí el mío y realmente estaba muy delicioso, agradecí mentalmente unas cien veces a Eli por haberme hecho esto.

Yo recogí los platos y lave aunque Eli quería hacerlo. Ella no quería dejarme hacer nada por ella y yo quería hacerlo todo. Bueno... en el sentido de retribuir un favor. Si, eso.

Cuándo terminé de lavar aquello, busque a Eli pero no la encontraba hasta asomarme junto a la terraza. Ahí estaba. Apenas salí, un frío torturante se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Pero no dije nada.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Este es el mejor lugar de la casa. - dijo mirando al frente. - Solo mira la ciudad.

Fije mi vista justo como ella lo hacía y si, era precioso. Si había algo más bonito era la ciudad de noche. Todas aquellas luces y autos, tanta vida... De pronto sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, desapareciendo poco a poco el frío.

\- Estabas temblando, Nontan - susurró cerca de mi oído y luego volvió a mirar la ciudad.

Yo suspiré y simplemente me dejé abrazar de ella que estaba detrás de mi rodeándome. Se sentía tan bien. Mi corazón se aceleraba y yo no entendía por qué.

\- Esta ciudad es hermosa, ¿no? - asentí. Su voz era tan ronca y raposa. - Justo ahora, en alguna calle, un artista callejero está cantando o tocando su guitarra, robándole una sonrisa a alguien que pasa y lo escucha. En algún parque, alguien le susurra un te amo a su pareja y recibe un beso. En alguna casa, un hombre llega a casa y juega con sus hijos luego de besar a su esposa y en algún edificio, alguien hace el amor como nunca antes... O eso quiero pensar, si no, ¿para qué estas viviendo? Esta ciudad es hermosa pero la vida que hay en ella lo es aún más.

Yo me había quedado completamente sin palabras, sólo volteé un poco mi rostro y la miré, sus ojos conectaron con los míos y media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan perfecta?

\- ¿Como logras ver más allá de la simpleza de las cosas?

\- Es aburrido solo mirar, debes realmente ver. Es como aquél que oye pero no escucha.

\- Lo sé, es realmente interesante como puedes detenerte a ver, no pareces esa clase de persona. Ella rió.

\- ¿Que clase de persona parezco?

\- No me malinterpretes, Elicchi pero... Tienes pinta de ser una persona intimidante, fiestera y rompecorazones. Pero ahora que te conozco... Estoy impresionada. - sonreí y ella me imitó.

\- Me alegra cambiar ese concepto que tenías de mi.

Dios, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío y yo me sentía tan bien ahí. ¿Que carajos?

\- Iré a buscar algo pero, ten esto.

Ella me soltó y se quitó su chaqueta, poniéndomela ahora a mi. Era cómoda, caliente y olía a ella. Exquisito. Entró a la casa y yo miré nuevamente la ciudad. Estaba tan embobada con aquello que sólo me distrajo un pequeño sonido, al voltear, Eli miraba la cámara sonriente. Viendo el resultado de una foto.

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- No. - rió. - Pero tomaré más, esas si puedes verla.

Así estuvimos unos minutos más, ella tomaba fotos y me las mostraba, luego le pedí que me mostrara como aquella cámara profesional, ella gustosa lo hizo y las fotos realmente quedaban alucinantes.

\- Eli... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro... - me miró - ¿dime?

\- Pues... ¿Tu te enojarías si tu pareja no quiere tener sexo contigo?

Lo dije tan rápido y suelto que Eli abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y me miró atenta.

\- Yo creo que... Mmm.. Depende de las razones. - suspiré.

\- ¿Crees que el sexo es importante en una relación?

\- No es como que la cosa más importante en una relación, es cómo un complemento, pero sí que es bueno. Y pues, gracias a eso, las parejas van cogiendo más confianza. ¿Por qué, que pasa?

Suspiré nuevamente y entre a la casa, sintiendo a Eli seguirme de cerca. Me senté en uno de los cómodos muebles y ella se sentó frente a mi.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Nontan?

\- Es que... Hoy, luego de que te fuiste, yo fui a cambiarme y justo entró Fortis a preguntarme sobre algo, entonces comenzamos... ya sabes... pero para mi fue tan complicado seguirle.

\- Oh... - rascó su nuca y frunció los labios, sin saber qué decir aparentemente.

\- Entonces tuve que mentirle acerca de que tenía el período y el poco y nada me habló luego de eso.

\- Mira, Nozomi, si a él le molesta, ya se le pasará. Es la frustración del momento pero no creo que esté molesto por mucho tiempo y si es así, yo me encargaré de golpearlo. Pero ¿por qué no pudiste? Es decir... es tu novio y... - se encogió de hombros.

Yo bajé la mirada y me sonroje, ella lo notó.

\- Espera... Nozomi…¿tú eres...? ¿Eres virgen? Yo simplemente asentí sin mirarla. Sentía como mis mejillas ardían y su mirada estaba sobre mi.

\- ¿El lo sabe? Negué y ella suspiró. Sentí como movía su cuerpo hacia mi y tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

\- Nozomi, mírame... - no lo hice y sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla y sus ojos buscándome hasta encontrarse con los míos

\- ¿Por que no quieres contarle?

\- ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para el? O.. para alguien... - ella negó.

\- No digas eso, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse por eso. Creo que le gustaras aún más. Y, por favor, no estés con alguien si no estás cien por ciento segura ¿ok? Debes confiar en esa persona y esa persona debe amarte, respetarte, hacerte sentir única y especial, porque lo eres y esa persona debe saberlo y valorarte, ¿está bien?

Yo sin siquiera saberlo estaba llorando, Eli limpió mis mejillas y yo me sentía como una tonta, y ella era tan linda, demasiado linda, joder. Me lancé a sus brazos y la apreté fuerte contra mi cuerpo. No se cuánto tiempo pero me separé lentamente de ella pero no tanto como planeaba, su respiración se podría confundir con la mia y juraba que su nariz tocaba la punta de la mía.

De pronto unas ganas indescriptibles de besarla se apoderaron de mí. Jamás había querido besar tanto a alguien como quiero besarla a ella justo ahora. Esto no está bien. Sus ojos cayeron a mis labios y los míos a los suyos, lucían realmente besables. ¿Será tan suave besarla como lucen sus labios? Mi corazón iba a mil por hora y mi mente estaba en blanco cuando la sentí inclinarse aún más... Si, a la mierda todo, Eli, besame... pero ella desvió su camino y besó mi mejilla por unos segundos demasiado largos. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y cuando se separó, se levantó del sofá.

\- Buenas noches, Nozomi... Hasta mañana.

Suspiré.

¡Maldición!

\- Buenas noches, Elicchi. Descansa.

La vi caminar hasta su habitación y entrar. ¿Que fue todo eso?

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

HEEEEEEY chicos como están? Les traje este corto capitulo sorpresa jijiriji lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo amable que soy, solo por esto deberían de ponerme en sus fics favoritos digo eh? 7u7

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Como leyeron, ya le tocaba a Nozomi contar su experiencia y saber un poco más de sus sentimientos.

Dejen sus comentarios y **Lamento si en el anterior capitulo encontraron unos errores. No lo traduje yo, fue mi hermano y me fui con la finta de que estaba bien y no lo revise.**

 **Asi que para aquellos que no entendieron. Este es un Fic Camren llamado Guilty. Escrito por LAURENDRUXGS en Wattpad. Qué solo se utilizo para su adaptación. Por si quieren seguir a esta gran escritora.**

 **Si llegasen a encontrar un error, háganmelo saber dejando sus comentarios, aclaraciones y/o Quejas :3**

GRACIAS! Y NOS LEEMOS DESPUES!


	6. Chapter 5

_Capítulo_ _5_

 ** _HELLO CHICOS! queria Hacerles una corrección XD ¿les parecería bien si a Anju la quitamos y la metemos hasta después? Me explico, en debes de que poner el nombre de anju pondre el nombre de Crista. Me lo agradecerán más adelante o me odiaran mas adelante XD cualquiera es valida jajajaja Espero que no les incomode va? Ahora si, Disfruten la lectura_**

Un mes había pasado desde aquella noche en las que mis ganas de besar a Nozomi habían sido casi incontrolables. Casi. Cada noche hablábamos de cosas sin sentido o veíamos alguna película mientras Fortis dormía, pero mantuve mi distancia para no incomodarla. Si ella se sentaba en un sofá, yo me sentaba en el otro. Y si ella iba a la cocina yo la miraba de lejos. Eso para mi se había convertido en una rutina absurda. Absurda porque ¿como podía yo mirarla de más? ¿como podía yo fijarme tanto en su sonrisa y en sus ojos? Era absurdo porque ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo, y mi mejor amigo era técnicamente mi hermano. No sé qué podría pensar él si se da cuenta que últimamente le he prestado más atención a su novia que a cualquier otra chica. Que últimamente he envidiado tanto que la tenga porque ella es casi un sinónimo de perfección.

Ultimamente he mensajeado menos con Crista y he hablado más con Nozomi. No sé en qué momento comenzó a preocuparme si ella comía, o si dormía bien, o si extrañaba su casa. No sé en que momento comencé a recriminarle mentalmente a Fortis que no lleve a Nozomi a conocer lo que la ciudad tiene para ofrecerle, claro que el estudia medicina y es un poco más difícil para el que para nosotras, últimamente sólo ha comido libros y más libros, qué aplicado luce pero siempre debería coger tiempo para su chica.

Pero, ¿como se lo digo? Si en mi mente, el que ella me empiece a gustar está atormentandome.

Escuché unos toques en mi puerta, eran las tres de la tarde y estaba sola en casa, creía yo.

\- Adelante. - solté aquél cuaderno que tenía miles de dibujos que llegaban a mi mente casi de la nada, dejándolo sobre la cama, a mi costado.

\- Hola, Elicchi... - sonrió tímidamente asomando su rostro por la puerta entreabierta.

\- Nozomi.. Ven, puedes pasar. - agité mi mano en dirección a mi para que ella se acercase. Y así lo hizo.

Cuando entró, miré su atuendo, se veía tan hermosa con aquel abrigo blanco que le caía hasta las rodillas, ese blue jean y los zapatos negros de corte alto que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas. Ni hablar de que traía una camisa negra con blanco de una de mis bandas favoritas. Se amoldaba a su figura que ya de por si, era perfecta.

\- Fortis debía volver a la universidad así que me ha dejado en casa. - sonrió sentándose en el borde de mi cama.

\- ¿Y ya has comido? - ella negó.

\- ¿Que te parece si vamos a comer fuera? Estamos como a tres grados pero la ciudad luce hermosa. Yo invito.- sonrió y yo la imite.

\- Claro, vamos, tampoco he comido absolutamente nada.- me levanté de la cama y caminé en dirección a mi armario - Iré a cambiarme al baño, esperame aquí.

Tomé un jean negro y una camisa sin importancia, con el abrigo negro que me cubría, largo, no iba a notarse de todos modos, en mi mente así lucia, el abrigo aún estaba en mi habitación, a la cual salí nuevamente. Me encontré a Nozomi concentrada mirando mis dibujos y, si de otra persona se tratase, estuviese gritándole que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Pero al verla tan concentrada en ellos, simplemente sonreí.

\- Elicchi... Son... ¡Wow!

Yo reí y negué.

\- Sólo es algo que me viene la mente de pronto y lo dibujo, no es la gran cosa.- le reste importancia encogiendome de hombros.

\- Sí que lo es.. Eres muy buena.- me miró y había tanta admiración en sus ojos que solo pude sonreírle y suspirar.

Tomé el abrigo y lo cerré, cubriendo aquella camisa. Cogi una bufanda roja que me había regalado Arisa y un par de guantes negros. Salimos de la habitación y Nozomi también cogio su bufanda y sus guantes, hacía tanto frío afuera que lo mejor era andar así. Y lucia tan linda

\- ¿Te parece si vamos caminando? - cuestionó ella.

\- Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de manejar. - reí y ella sonrió entusiasmada.

Cogi dinero, las llaves, mi teléfono, la cámara y salí de aquel apartamentos siguiendo a Nozomi unos pasos más atrás. Al estar en la calle, el frío de la ciudad me pegó directamente en la cara. Las personas caminaban por la ciudad con apuro, hablando por sus teléfonos o hablando con alguien más.

Nadie se percataba de que había un trancon en la calle por culpa de un taxi que se había quedado averiado y nadie le prestaba su ayuda. Tampoco notaron a aquel artista que ponía su sombrero en el piso mientras tocaba alguna canción de Ed Sheeran. Mucho menos percibieron a aquel hombre que, con un vaso en su mano, pedía algo para comer.

Cada persona se veía envuelta en su propio mundo, en la gran ciudad. ¿Y cómo podía yo cambiar aquello? No podía. La gente siempre sería así. La gente nunca iba a detenerse, respirar profundo y mirar a su alrededor. En esta ciudad, todos iban apresurados.

\- Elicchi... ¿Comemos ahí? - preguntó señalando un McDonald's.

\- Claro, si quieres... - le sonreí.

Abrí la puerta de aquel local para que ella pudiese pasar, me agradeció con una sonrisa y yo la seguí hasta quedar frente al chico que atendía.

\- Camz... ¿Que vas a comer? -la miré mientras ella elevaba la mirada hacia el menú.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó susurrando en mi oído lo que ella quería. Yo la miré y le pregunté: ¿Es en serio? , ella asintió y yo suspiré.

\- Buenas tardes, bienvenidas a McDonald's, ¿que desea?

Buenas tardes.. Mm, me da una cajita feliz... - la miré y ella sonrió - Y una BigMac... ¿Y de tomar? - lo último se lo pregunté a ella, mirándola.

\- Lo mismo que tú. - sonrió.

\- Coca-cola, por favor.

\- ¿Desea su novia un postre? - me miró y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva

\- No, gracias. - respondió ella amable, sin haberle afectado en lo absoluto que aquel chico la fuese catalogado como lesbiana.

El asintió y terminó la orden. Nozomi intentó pagar, pero yo no le dejé.

\- Yo invito la cena, Elicchi... Debes dejarme.

Asentí con una sonrisa y ella fue en busca de una mesa para las dos mientras yo llevaba la bandeja con nuestro pedido. Lo dejé sobre la mesa y me senté frente a ella. A nuestro lado, una pareja con una pequeña niña, comían felices. La niña, que estaba en esa silla especial para ellos, me miró fijamente y yo le sonreí. Señaló mis ojos y yo me incliné hacia ella, provocando que su dedo chocase contra mi ojo haciendo que yo lo cerrase en el acto, pero ella rió y aplaudió emocionada. Yo reí también.

\- Eh, Kat, dejala comer - dijo su padre, sonriendome apenado.

\- No pasa nada.- le sonreí a ambos y volví mi vista a Nozomi quien me veía feliz.

\- Eres adorable. - dijo mirándome. No sé por qué sentí como si toda mi sangre subía a mis mejillas y un calor impresionante se plantaba en ellas.

\- ¿Lo dice quién come una cajita feliz? - sonreí y ella también lo hizo, mientras abría aquello.

El juguete que venía con aquella caja, eran unos lentes de Hello Kitty, Nozomi los dejó a un lado y comenzó a comer aquella pequeña porción de comida. Yo no me llenaría con aquello, tendría que pedir mínimo tres cajitas felices para mi sola.

\- ¿Como estuvo esta semana, Elicchi? Ya sabes... Universidad y todo lo demás.

\- Ha estado bien - sonreí - Tengo una exposición en unos días, debo presentar mis mejores fotos y aún no tengo nada realmente bueno.

\- Pero, ¿que dices? Tu cámara está llena de buenas fotos. Las mejores que he visto.

Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros mientras me llevaba aquella obra maestra a la boca. Era una verdadera delicia. Junté dos papas y las pasé por el ketchup, llevandolas a mi boca luego.

\- La verdad es que... No lo sé, debo mejorar.

\- Creeme, lo que haces, lo haces muy bien. Pero exigirte a ti misma, es genial.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la exposición? - solté sin pensarlo demasiado - es decir... Será en la facultad y, no lo sé, podrías ir. Si quieres. O quizás tengas clases... ¿no? Ella rió.

\- Yo encantada de ir, Elicchi. Ahí estaré.

Sentí como se caía algo al piso, y al mover mi mirada, los lentes estaba en el piso y aquella niña los veía con un puchero. Nozomi se inclinó y los recogió.

\- Oh, no, no, ¿por qué estas triste, pequeña? Aqui estan, mira...

Se lo puso en aquella mesita que venía junto a la silla y la niña sonrió, aplaudiendo feliz.

\- Kat, eso es de ella... - dijo su madre - Aquí está el muñeco que querías, mira...

Aquel muñeco era el que traía la cajita feliz para los niños, pero ellos lo habían comprando porque su hija lo quería así, nada me alegró más que darme cuenta que aquellos padres iban a dejar que su hija escogiera la vida que ella quería, no iban a imponerle que las barbie son para niñas y los balones para los niños, ella iba a poder tener lo que quisiese. Y eso estaba bien.

\- No te preocupes, aquí tienes, te lo regalo - dijo inclinandose a la niña - ¿te gusta?

La niña asintió y Nozomi sonrió.

\- No tienes por qué, de verdad, qué pena.. - dijo su madre.

\- No se preocupe, igual ya estoy un poquito grande para los juguetes. - ambas rieron.

Luego de aquello, salimos de ahí y comenzamos a caminar hasta que llegamos a un parque.. Desde aquí podías sentir como el bullicio de la gente se calmaba, podías respirar tranquilamente y detenerte en mitad del camino y nadie iba a empujarte para que avanzaras, no estorbaras.

\- No había venido desde que estoy aquí - dijo ella.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿A dónde te lleva Fortis, si no es a un parque como éste?

\- La verdad.. - se encogió de hombros - la primera semana me estuvo enseñando la ciudad pero desde que comenzamos la universidad, ya no tiene tiempo suficiente... Ninguno de los dos. Aunque el aún más. Su carrera es mucho más compleja que la mía asi que lo entiendo.

Ibamos caminando por aquel parque y mientras ella hablaba, veía todo a su alrededor, fascinada.

\- Bueno... Supongo que sí, su carrera es demasiado complicada.

Ella asintió simplemente.

\- Yo puedo enseñarte la ciudad, si quieres. - ofrecí. Ella volteó a mirarme.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad, Nontan.

Saqué mi cámara y enfoque a un niño que esperaba ansioso a que un señor soplara de aquel aparato que hacía que miles de burbujas salieran de el. Ambos sonreían con algo tan simple.

\- Me encanta el enfoque que sueles darle a tus fotos. Por eso son geniales. - dijo ella.

\- ¿Cual es?

\- Sueles fotografiar paisajes, atardeceres, a la luna... Pero esas fotos en las que enfocas la felicidad de lo simple, es fascinante. Tu cámara capta sonrisas, capta artistas de la calle que suelen amar mucho más la música que aquellos quienes llenan teatros gigantes. Captan a la humanidad, ¿sabes? No a los humanos... a su humanidad. Y eres genial, yo compraría cada una de tus obras.

Le sonreí. O creo que no había dejado de hacerlo mientras ella hablaba pues ella lo había entendido. Mi madre, una vez me dijo: _¿Crees que la fotografía te dará de comer?; ¿Que haces fotografiando a ese señor que acaricia su perro? Eso no es arte._ Pero sí que lo era, y Nozomi lo había entendido. No escuché a la razón, si no al corazón y la abracé, ella me correspondió uniendo sus brazos en mi cintura.

\- Gracias... - susurré.

Luego de separarnos, un señor nos miraba. El llevaba hojas en su mano y un lápiz en la otra, lucía indefenso, por lo que simplemente le sonreí.

\- Disculpen... ¿Me dejarían dibujarlas? - preguntó el.

\- Oh.. ¡Si! - dijo Nozomi estusiasmada.

¿Como iba a negarme, si ella quería? Nos sentamos en unos de aquellos asientos/bancos. El señor frente a nosotras, comenzó a dibujar, bastante concentrado. No nos podía que no nos moviésemos, pero evitamos hacerlo demasiado. Claro que, de vez en cuando yo miraba a Nozomi quien estaba muy cerca de mi. Luego de unos quince minutos ahí, el hombre terminó. Sonriendo con su resultado. Recogió sus cosas, se volvió a poner sus guantes y soplo sobre la hoja...

\- Aquí teneis... - nos dio la hoja que Nozomi veía fascinada, igual que yo, era realmente bueno

\- Haceis una linda pareja.

Y sin más, se fue.

Miré a Nozomi quien me sonrió y mordió su labio inferior. Esta seria, técnicamente, nuestra primera foto juntas. Y era hermosa. Realmente nos veíamos bien.

El resto de la tarde, nos la pasamos en aquel parque, disfrutando de el, y de la compañía. Nozomi era chistosa y hacia del tonto, pero tan inteligente que a veces me dejaba sin palabras. La verdad, no sabía cual Nozomi me gustaba más... O si me gustaba simplemente toda ella.

 **COMENTEN Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6_

Las personas corrían de un lado a otro, se tropezaban, perdían cosas, se gritaban los unos con los otros por el apuro y se encargaban de acomodar bien sus fotos. Y luego estaba yo... Sentada sobre un escritorio, con las piernas balanceándose y la mirada perdida entre todos ellos. Yo ya estaba lista, tenía todo arreglado detrás de mi y, aunque estaba nerviosa, parecía bastante tranquila.

Vi caminar una chica en mi dirección, ya la conocía. Era Tsubasa. Venía tan casual pero elegante, como suele vestirse. Una sonrisa se colaba por sus labios al ver mis fotos.

\- No llegas a imaginarte el talento que tienes. - dijo.

Ella, parada a mi costado, de frente a mis fotos y yo, de espalda a ellas.

\- Tu no lo haces nada mal.

\- Gracias, Ayase. - sonrió. - ¿Nerviosa?

\- Un poco... Por lo que sé, vendrán todos los profesores. De todas las carreras.

Ella asintió, cruzándose de brazos y fijando su vista en mis ojos.

\- Tu no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tienes un diez, seguro. Ahora... ¿Ves a aquel chico de allá?

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a mi, señalando al chico discretamente. Su estilo era realmente extraño y no pude entender el enfoque que quiso darle a sus fotos.

\- ¿Que crees que quiera mostrarle al mundo fotografiando una hamburguesa, una consola y un interruptor?

\- Realmente no lo sé - reí. - Ni yo. Pero en cambio, miro tus fotos y sí que tienen arte. Bien hecho, Ayase.

Puso el puño delante de mi y yo, choqué el mío con el de ella. Ambas sonreímos y ella se fue hasta su sitio.

La exposición comenzó. Gente entraba y salía. Estudiantes de todas las carreras venían a ver. Bueno, algunos. Lo profesores se pasaban por cada lugar mirando las fotos y, en una carpeta que tenían en sus manos, anotaban algunas cosas.

De pronto, la vi entrar. Sola. Con un abrigo negro que le quedaba perfecto. Sus ojos examinaban el lugar y los míos, la examinaban a ella. Era preciosa, no cabía duda de eso.

Me vio y comenzó a caminar hacia mi con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos.

\- Viniste... - susurré cuándo sus brazos me rodearon.

\- Te dije que lo haría. - se separó de mi y miró mis fotos. Sonriendo con cada una de ellas.

\- ¿Te gustan? -cuestioné.

\- Eres muy talentosa. Y, si no es mucho pedir, quiero una copia de esa - la señaló.

\- ¿La de la luna? Puedo darte esa, en cuanto termine esto.

\- Estaría genial. - sonrió.

El rector de la universidad se paró frente a mi, mirando mis fotos y yo me tensé por un momento. El, de traje y corbata, joven para su cargo pero estricto como nadie...

\- ¿Ayase...?

\- Eli - terminé de citar por el.

\- Ayase Eli. - repitió, anotando ago en su carpeta - ¿Podrías decirme por qué has fotografiado esa pareja de ancianos de espalda en un Parque?

\- Verá, creo que las fotos deben tener una historia. Cada una de ellas. Y la mía fue, que apenas esa pareja pasó a mi lado, deseandome una feliz tarde con una sonrisa, quise voltear y capturar aquello... Son dos personas mayores que aún gozan el uno del otro, porque iban tomados de la mano, como en la foto, y le sonreían a la vida. Camiban lento y quizás, les costaba un poco, y con el frío que estaba haciendo, aquel señor estaba menos abrigado que ella. Porque ella tenía el abrigo de él. A veces nos enfocamos tanto en lo majestuoso e impresionante de esta ciudad que no nos paramos a ver algo tan simple como una pareja de ancianos que ha encontrado la felicidad y que aún, luego de muchos años, pasean de la mano por un pequeño parque de la ciudad.

Eso es arte, Eli. - sonrió - Quiero comprarte esa foto. Hablaremos al terminar, bien hecho.

Extendió su mano y yo la sujeté, con una sonrisa. Al irse, Nozomi me abrazó, tomándome por sorpresa.

\- Eres impresionante. - soltó.

\- Para nada.

\- Tu mente es... ¡wow! - sonrió.

\- Hay muchos artistas que piensan así.

\- No, no los hay. Son muy pocos.

\- Gracias, Nozomi... por venir, ya sabes.

\- No agradezcas nada, yo feliz de estar acá.

Minutos siguieron pasando y aunque Nozomi iba y venía, viendo otras fotos, siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Hasta que Fortis llegó.

\- Mis dos chicas favoritas en el mismo sitio. - dijo él.

\- Hola perdedor. - dije y el me abrazó - aunque luces un poco mejor con esa bata de doctor.

\- Lo sé. - dijo él acercándose a Nozomi y plantando un beso corto en sus labios.

Suspiré.

\- ¿Cómo te está yendo?

\- Hasta ahora bien. Creo.

\- ¿Crees? - dijo Nozomi - El señor Smith quiere comprar una de sus obras.

\- ¿En serio? Es genial, Eli.

Yo sólo asentí y me encogí de hombros.

\- Muero de hambre. ¿Te importa si me llevo a mi chica? - me miró.

\- Para nada.

Pero sí que me importaba.

\- Perfecto. Vamos Nozomi.

\- Suerte en lo que queda de exposición. Aunque no la necesitas. - dijo ella acercandose a mi y plantando un beso en mi mejilla.

Yo le sonreí simplemente y los vi alejarse.

Nuestro profesor dio por terminada la exposición luego de unos minutos más allí. Y como había dicho el rector, se acercó a mi y me dio quinientos dolares por aquella foto. Pero nosotros debíamos quedarnos unos minutos más para que nos dieran las calificaciones.

\- Bien, callaos todos. - empezó el - Voy a darles las notas que les han dado los cuatro profesores que los estaban evaluando. Prestad atención... Finick tiene un siete, seis, siete y ocho... Wesley tiene un ocho, siete, nueve y ocho... Ky tiene un cuatro, cuatro, cinco y cuatro... Kira tiene un nueve, diez, diez y nueve... - y así siguió con todos los de la clase hasta nombrarme a mi.- Ayase tiene un diez, diez, diez y un diez. Felicidades, Eli. Has sido la mejor de hoy - me sonrió y yo le agradecí porque ellos comenzaron a aplaudir pero yo no quería demasiada atención sobre mi.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas y a salir del aula, pero me acerqué a tsubasa y la sorprendi, aunque ella se asustó.

\- Maldita, Ayase. Casi me matas.

\- Lo siento... - reí - Bien hecho, Kira. Choqué mi puño con el de ella, como anteriormente lo habíamos hecho y ella sonrió.

\- Ya debo irme. Adiós -me despedí.

Llegué al estacionamiento y metí las fotos en el maletero con cuidado, luego conduje hasta la casa y, al llegar, estaba completamente sola.

Tomé el cuadro de la foto de la luna y me metí al cuarto de Nozomi. Tan ordenado y limpió como lo imaginé. Suspiré cuando su perfume se coló por mi nariz, exquisito. Visualice las paredes y encontré el lugar perfecto. Sobre el cabecero de su cama había un gran espacio así que lo puse ahí, quedando perfecto.

Me fui a mi habitación y me tiré sobre mi cama, quedándome dormida casi inmediatamente...

* * *

 _ **Nozomi POV**_

Fortis me trajo a casa y se despidió de mi pues tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la biblioteca de la universidad. Como siempre. Un simple roce de labios fue lo que recibí antes de bajarme del auto. Suspiré y el, aún sin esperar que yo entrara al edificio, se fue.

\- ¿Donde está el caballero que me pintabas, Fortis? - dije para mi misma mientras entraba al edificio.

Al llegar a mi cuarto lo primero que noté fue aquella foto preciosa, perfectamente enmarcada que Lauren había hecho para su exposición.

Sonreí irremediablemente, capturando entre mis dientes mi labio inferior. Lo había colgado justo en la cabecera de mi cama, donde había imaginado que quedaría perfecto, como quedó

¿Estará ella en casa? Salí de mi habitación y di dos toques suaves en la puerta de su habitación. Pero no escuché nada. Decidí asomarme, pues perdería mi tiempo allí si ella no estaba.

Pero sí que estaba. Y estaba preciosa, dormida boca abajo, hasta con los zapatos puestos. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando mis piernas, como si tuviesen vida propia, entraron a su habitación hasta el borde de su cama. La rodee un poco y con mucho cuidado, le quité sus zapatos, que debía ser bien incómodo dormir de aquella manera. Ella ni se inmutó así que me agaché a la altura de su rostro, lucia tan relajada durmiendo y nunca dejó de verse hermosa. Todas sus facciones eran exquisitas, y ese pequeño aro que colgaba de su nariz la hacia lucir aún más perfecta. Me acerqué un poco, y aunque mi corazón latía desbocado, dejé un beso en su frente, suspirando al alejarme.

Me puse de pie y salí con mucha delicadeza hasta la cocina. Preparé pasta con una salsa que mi mamá me había enseñado antes de venirme, pues decía que yo no podía irme sin saber cocinar aquello.

El olor simplemente me trasladó a casa, y sin querer, comencé a soltar lágrimas en silencio. Recordé a mi madre, aconsejandome todos los días cosas diferentes y a mi papá, alejándome de cada chico que existía. Recordando como casi me mete en el auto de vuelta, cuando llegábamos al aeropuerto...

\- ¿Que huele tan delicioso? - su voz, raposa y profunda, me hizo limpiar mis lágrimas inmediatamente.- ¿Nozomi?

La sentía cerca, pero yo estaba tratando de arreglar el desastre que seguramente tenía en el rostro.

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y cómo me daba la vuelta, haciendo que yo cubriese mi cara con mis manos.

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente me abrazó, y se dejó abrazar por mi. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, llevándome todo su perfume, delicioso y embriagador.

No lloré mucho más pues su abrazo logró calmarme por completo. Sentí sus manos levantar mi rostro y como sus pulgares limpiaban las lágrimas que habían caído. Elevé la mirada encontrándome con aquel cielo Azul.

Cielo porque mirarla a los ojos, era como mirar el cielo, te fascinaba, te capturaba por completo y te distraía de cualquier cosa, hasta de lo malo. Verle a los ojos parecía casi un privilegio. Era perfecto.

Suspiré y ella sonrió. No, Ayase, no sonrías justo ahora.

\- ¿Bien? - preguntó bajito, con su voz tan profunda.

\- Bien.- le sonreí.

Yo jugaba con su camiseta, al final de su espalda y ella acariciaba lentamente mis mejillas. Y se inclinó, pensé que iba a besarme. Desee que lo hiciera. Pero en cambio, besó cada una de mis mejillas, mi nariz y luego mi frente, en la cual se tomó su tiempo.

A este punto, mi pecho no resistía aquella fuerza con la que mi corazón estaba latiendo. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Por qué me tenía de aquella manera?

Pero ella se separó, haciendo que sintiese como si ahora me faltase algo importante. Un vacío increíble.

Aclaré mi garganta y busque una cucharilla para probar la salsa, dándome cuenta que estaba lista.

\- ¿Puedo comer de eso? Realmente huele delicioso.

\- Claro que puedes, Elicchi. Lo hice para ambas.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a poner la mesa. Me pasó uno de los platos y yo servi de aquella pasta con salsa. Lo llevó hasta la mesa e hicimos lo mismo con el otro. Ella buscó la bebida mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa.

\- Gracias por el regalo de la foto. - comenté.

\- No es nada - se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

Eli llevaba la pasta a su boca y succionaba, manchándose un poco las mejillas y suspirando de placer, cual niña pequena. Era completamente adorable.

\- ¿Esta rico? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- Mucho. - respondió con la boca llena y luego se excusó. Yo solo pude reírme.

La comida la pasamos así, entre charlas de la universidad y sobre la ciudad. Eli decía que había un parque al cual yo debía ir. Así que terminamos por concretar que ella y yo iríamos allí luego de comer.

Otra vez ella y yo, a solas por la ciudad. Eso, aunque me gustaba demasiado, me asustaba.

El tiempo que pasaba con Eli me asustaba porque me hacía sentir como en aquellos libros que leía. Nerviosa con su presencia. Quería tomarla de la mano y recorrer la ciudad. Quería mirarla y que me sonriera, pues su sonrisa era preciosa. Disfrutaba de su risa y de su charla y amaba aquellos momentos en los que mi corazón se aceleraba sin razón, solo porque la tenía cerca.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE AUTOR!

HEEEEEEEEY CHICOSSSSS ¿qué tal? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? DIGANME QUE SI! Hay mucha tensión entre las chicas ¿no? 7u7 **SI ESTE CAPITULO LLEGA A LOS 50 REVIEWS HAGO MARATON DE CAPITULOS 7U7 ¿ LES PARECE LA IDEA?**

 **Este es un Fic Camren llamado Guilty. Escrito por LAURENDRUXGS en Wattpad. Qué solo se utilizo para su adaptación. Por si quieren seguir a esta gran escritora**

 **COMENTEN Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! Comenten si quieren ese maratón XD**


	8. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

 _ **Maratón 1-4**_

 _ **Eli POV**_

La noche caía y las luces de la ciudad te daban en el rostro de una manera fascinante. Nozomi miraba por la ventanilla del auto mientras yo conducía por aquellas calles tan transitadas. Nuestro destino no estaba tan lejos pero si alejado un poco de tantos edificios.

Apenas llegamos, el rostro de Nozomi se volvió hacia mi, iluminado, con una sonrisa preciosa en su rotro.

\- ¿Estas de broma? - preguntó entusiasmada.

\- Para nada. ¿Te gusta? -le sonreí.

\- ¡Vamos, Elicchi, vamos!

Parecía una pequeña niña mientras bajaba del auto, estaba tan entusiasmada que resultaba adorable. Era un parque de atracciones mecánicas y, aunque yo había venido antes, esto resultaba casi nuevo para mi. Porque tenía a Nozomi agarrandome fuerte la mano y arrastrandome por el lugar.

\- Aquí, subamos a éste. - dijo ella.

Era una montaña rusa. Ella y yo haciamos la fila, como todos los demás. Apenas llegó nuestro turno, subimos y nos aseguraron al asiento. Nozomi entrelazo nuestros dedos cuando aquello comenzó y no sé que hizo latir más rápido mi corazón, si aquello moviéndose o ella.

Luego subimos a infinidades de atracciones. Compramos algodón de azúcar y nos retamos en algunos juegos. Yo la dejé ganar en uno o dos, consiguiendo su risa. Pero los demás, le gane yo y ella mostraba un puchero hasta que yo la abrazaba y ella sonreía. Tomamos una que otra foto de nosotras juntas, y en todas, ella salía perfecta.

\- Eli por favor, por favor, lo quiero. - señaló un peluche mientras con la otra mano, agarraba mi brazo.

\- No, Nozomi, no jugaré a eso.

\- Por fi, Elicchi, ¿sí? - hizo un puchero y yo maldije internamente.

\- Está bien, vamos.

Pagué un dólar a aquel chico que me dio cinco pelotas. Debía tumbar al menos tres pinos y conseguiría el puto peluche. Al primer tiro, no le di a ninguno. El segundo sí que lo hice porque el chico se había reído y me había enojado. Dos pelotas más, y lo había conseguido. Sentí como Nozomi se enganchó a mi espalda, pasando sus piernas por mi cintura y sus brazos por mi cuello.

\- Sabía que lo harías, Elicchi. - yo le sonreí y el chico me tendió el peluche.

-Tengo hambre, ¿nos vamos?

Nozomi sostenía mi brazo, enrollado con el suyo y sostenía el peluche en su otra mano, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Sí, vamos por pizza. -me miró y sonrió.

\- Andando.

Llegamos al coche y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrase. Rodee el auto y entre también, y apenas encendí el auto, sentí la calidez de la calefacción.

Paramos en una pizzeria no muy lejos y comimos ahí. Y de camino a casa, Nozomi me contaba sobre su nueva amiga de la universidad. Maki era su nombre.

Al entrar a casa, ella y yo reíamos porque Nozomi había tropezado con la alfombra y casi se cae, pero al mirar la expresión de Fortis, mi sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose.

\- ¿Donde estaban? Estaba preocupado por ustedes.

\- Lo siento, fuimos al p.. - comencé pero ella me interrumpió.

\- Estabamos por ahí. ¿Como te fue a ti?

\- Bien. - el se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios, yo retiré mi mirada y caminé a la cocina.

\- ¿Vemos un película en mi habitación?

Escuché que él le proponía a ella y cuando me di la vuelta, estaban abrazados y ella le sonreía.

\- Sí, vamos. - dijo ella.

Puse mi mirada en el refrigerador, consiguiendo una cerveza y abriendola mientras escuchaba como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba.

No es mía. Ella simplemente no lo es.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí un cigarrillo mientras el líquido amargo bajaba por mi garganta

Entre caladas profundas, los cigarrillos se consumían y cervezas iban y venían. Pensé en llamar a una chica pero sólo había una en mi mente. Era estúpido. Cuando mi vista estaba un poco borrosa, me arrastré hasta mi habitación. Y Nozomi seguía en la de él. Me detuve frente a la puerta, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Apreté mis puños y suspiré, alejándome de ahí. Entre a mi cuarto y, me desvesti. Quedándome dormida minutos después.

Abrí los ojos cuando el despertador sonó y tenía punzadas en la cabeza bastante molestas. La garganta me quemaba, así que me levanté por algo de agua. En la cocina, sólo estaba Nozomi...

\- Buenos días. -dije con la voz mucho más ronca de lo que espere

Ella elevó la mirada pero rápidamente se volteó. Yo frunci el ceño ante su reacción.

\- Bue..nos.. - aclaró su garganta- Buenos días.

Ella evitaba a toda costa mirarme mientras yo tomaba un vaso y me servía agua. Me senté justo frente a ella y ella miraba su plato fijamente.

\- Eli... ¿has notado que estas.. hmm... en ropa interior?

Bajé la mirada a mi cuerpo y si que lo estaba.

\- Tenemos lo mismo. Da igual. - me encogí de hombros.

Ella subió la mirada y por un momento, sus ojos no salían de mi pecho.

\- Eh, Nozomi, que mis ojos están acá arriba. - bromee.

\- Lo siento. - clavó la mirada en su plato y vi como sus mejillas se tornaban en un color carmesí, haciéndome sonreír.

\- ¿Crees que estoy gorda? - me puse de pie y di un paso hacia atrás, ella subió la mirada, recorriendome.

\- Para nada. - dijo casi en un susurró. Y mordió su labio inferior haciendo que algo dentro de mi interior se removiese.

\- ¿Segura? - me puse de medio lado y toque mis muslos - Creo que tengo muchas piernas.

\- Estás perfecta. - susurró. Y pude notar que veía mi cuerpo, una y otra vez.

\- Bien, gracias. - dije simplemente - Iré a la ducha. Tengo clase. Y sin más, me fui.

Al salir nuevamente de mi habitación, ya vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y mi chaqueta de cuero. Coloqué mi bolso en mi espalda y tomé mis llaves. Ya Fortis y Nozomi se habían ido así que simplemente me puse en marcha para ir a clase.

A la hora de almuerzo, Tsubasa y yo comíamos juntas en una de las mesas de aquella enorme cafetería.

\- Hey, Elicchi, ¿puedo sentarme?

Volteé y Nozomi estaba detrás de mi, con un bandeja en sus manos y una chica a su lado.

\- Claro... - le sonreí.

Ella se sentó junto a mi y, su amiga junto a Tsubasa.

\- Soy Maki. - se presentó.

\- Eli. Mucho gusto - le sonreí.

Y así, Tsubasa se presentó también. Y ellas hablaban sobre algo, pero yo estaba bastante distraida hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro.

\- Eli...

\- Eh, hola... - no tenía ni idea de quien era, pero eso si, era linda.

\- Quería saber qué harías hoy por la tarde, quizás puedas venir a mi casa y vemos una película.

Aquello no era una invitación a una película. Era sexo, lo decía su tono de voz.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? - le sonreí y le di mi teléfono para que anotase mi número.

\- Nos vemos, entonces. - se inclinó y besó mi mejilla. Muy cerca de mis labios.

Al irse, volví mi vista a la mesa. Y Nozomi me veía fijamente, su mandíbula estaba rígida y sus ojos querian clavarse en lo míos.

\- ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó.

\- No lo sé. - dije llevándome la manzana a la boca.

\- Está en el equipo de porristas.- comentó Maki

\- Ah. - dije simplemente.

\- ¿Y si no la conoce por que vas a salir con ella? A su casa, además... - dijo Nozomi.

\- A Eli le pasa eso seguido. -dijo Tsubasa. - Las chicas le llueven. No chicos, no, sólo chicas. - rió.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Maki.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Es como si supieran que ella les puede dar el mejor sexo. - continuó Tsubasa.

\- Grandioso. - murmuró Nozomi

Volteé a mirarla y ella sólo miraba su bandeja. Parecía molesta, pero no debía estarlo.

\- ¿Y Fortis? - pregunté.

\- Tenía unas cosas que hacer.

Después de aquello, entré a clases nuevamente y salí. Encontrándome a Nozomi fuera, en el pasillo

\- Elicchi, necesito.. hmm... Ir a un centro comercial. Y luego averiguar algunas cosas. Y..uhm.. quiero comprar una de esas cajitas felices. ¿Podrías llevarme, por favor?

-Nozomi... tengo planes.

\- Es realmente necesario, Elicchi. Por fi - hizo un puchero y yo negué topandome la cara.

\- Bien, andando.

Ella sonrió y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, pegandose a mi, mientras caminabamos al estacionamiento.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en aquel centro comercial, ella no parecía saber qué buscaba pero siempre entraba a tiendas sin razón. Comimos en McDonald's, como ella lo había pedido y para cuando salimos de ahí, eran las nueve de la noche. No recordé que había quedado con alguien si no hasta que vi el mensaje de aquella chica diciéndome que la había dejado plantada. Ni me moleste en responder porque iba manejando y tenía a Nozomi a mi lado, debía conducir bien.

Cuando llegamos, a diferencia de ayer, Fortis no estaba.

\- Muchas gracias, Elicchi.

\- No hay de qué.

Me senté en el sofá y ella a mi lado.

\- Eli... ¿te gustan las chicas?

La miré y asentí.

\- Sí. ¿Te molesta eso?

\- No, no. Para nada. - me sonrió.

Bien. - sonreí de vuelta y me enfoque en mi teléfono.

\- ¿Podemos ver una película?

\- Si, busca una mientras yo voy por palomitas

Me levanté del sofá y, de camino a la cocina, me quité los molestos zapatos. Al llegar, ella ya había colocado una y estaba por comenzar. Bien, comedia romántica... Ella se acomodó para que yo entrase junto a ella en aquel sofá. En mitad de la película, Nozomi tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío y yo acariciaba lentamente su brazo, sin siquiera estar muy consciente de aquello.

Era primera vez que me invitaban a ver una película y yo realmente la veía y disfrutaba de la compañía. Nozomi era adorable, de eso no tenía duda.

No se en qué momento me quedé dormida pero me despertó Fortis tratando de cargar a Nozomi para llevarla a su habitación. En ese intento, ella despertó también.

\- ¿Y Eli?

\- Está durmiendo en el sofá también. Vamos al cuarto, Nozomi. Es muy tarde.

Ella sólo asintió y el se la llevó, esta vez a el cuarto de ella. Minutos después, el salió y se acercó a mi.

\- ¿También debo cargarte? - sonrió.

\- No, no hace falta.- sonreí poniendome de pie - hasta mañana, perdedor.

La clase del profesor Matthew estaba realmente aburrida, Tsubasa a mi lado se había quedado completamente dormida y yo cabeceaba en mi intento de no dormirme.

\- Bueno chicos, es esto. Pueden irse.

\- ¡Gracias, Jesús, gracias! - susurré.

Desperté a Tsubasa para que pudiéramos salir de allí. Y así lo hicimos

De camino a las canchas, observé a una chica que iba hablando animandamente junto a otra mas. Ambas vestían el uniforme de porristas, pero ésta chica era realmente preciosa, la segunda chica más linda de todo este lugar. Debía conocerla si o si.

Acelere mi paso mientras Tsubasa me seguía de cerca, hablándome sobre aquel chico que la había besado en la fiesta del sábado, no sé bien de que iba...

La chica frenó su paso y, como yo había acelerado el mío, nuestros cuerpos chocaron. Yo la sujeté por sobre los brazos.

\- Disculpa, no te he visto. - mentí.

\- Disculpame a mi, es que se me ha caído el teléfono.

Bajé la mirada y efectivamente, su teléfono estaba en el piso. Me agaché, observando sus piernas y lo recogí. Dándole el aparato en sus manos.

\- Muchas gracias, que amable. - sonrió. - ¿Eres nueva, cierto? - ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendome.

Esta chica tiene que ser mía, he dicho.

\- Sí. Soy Eli, mucho gusto.- le sonreí, de la mejor manera que pude y extendí mi mano.

Ella inmediatamente sonrió y la sujetó.

\- Soy Anju.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOOOOR**

Bien, lo prometido es deuda, hasta me sorprendieron jajajajajaj aquí esta el maratón que constara de 4 capítulos! subire hoy 2 y mañana los otros 2. Aquí era donde quería que apareciera Anju! No se olviden de ella, será muy importante de aquí en adelante, para bien o simplemente para mal XD

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

 **Para las personas que tenian duda sobre que era CAMREN, es un Shipp constituido por Lauren Jauregui y Camila Cabello Integrante y ex integrante de la Girl Band Fifth Hamony.**

 **Si creen que en el Fandom de Love Live hay drama y bardo, JAJAJAAJAJ aqui esta peor, asi que si se quieren unir, es bajo su riesgo... ya no habrá salida... lo digo por experiencia XD**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR Y YA, DISFRUTEN SU MARATON!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8_

 _ **Maraton 2-4**_

 **Eli POV**

Algunos días habían pasado y yo estaba un poco más concentrada en las clases que en cualquier otra cosa. Ultimamente Nozomi me hablaba menos pero me veía más, y Fortis, que estaba todo el tiempo en casa, no nos permitía salir mucho tampoco. Anju y yo habíamos hablado mucho más estos días...

En el campus de la universidad, las porristas estaban ensayando por un lado, y los jugadores de fútbol jugando por el otro. Hoy había un partido y luego de eso, una fiesta. Mientras veía a las chicas hacer su rutina, miré detalladamente a Anju... ¡vaya chica! Es preciosa, joder.

\- Hey, Eli. — escuché

Volteé mi mirada y ahí estaba Maki, mirándome atenta.

\- Hola Maki.

\- ¿Que haces por aquí? - preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

\- Lo mismo iba a preguntarte. - sonreí.

\- Yo estoy esperando a mi novia.

La miré atentamente y mi expresión debió ser graciosa, pues ella rió.

\- A que ni te imaginaste... - dijo riendo.

\- Pues no.. ¿Quién es?

Ambas comenzamos a ver a las porristas, yo detallaba a cada una...

\- La capitana.

\- No... - dije asombrada - ¡Pero qué mujer, Nishikino!

\- Lo sé. - la miró y sonrió.

\- Es preciosa... Qué piernas... y su abdomen es.. –

sentí un golpe en mi brazo lo cual me hizo voltear rápidamente a ella.

\- ¡Que estais hablando de mi mujer!

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - reí.

\- Es preciosa, lo sé.- sonrió ella mirando al campo

Luego de un rato más, la capitana junto con Anju se acercaban a nosotras.

\- Hola chicas. - dijo Anju.

\- Hola - le sonreí.

\- Eli, ella es Nico, mi novia.

Nico extendió su mano y yo la sujeté sonriente, diciéndole que era un placer para mi conocerla.

\- ¿Van a la fiesta esta noche? - cuestionó Anju a mi lado, mirándome.

\- Eso depende... - contesté mientras metía mis manos por mi chaqueta.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De si tú vas a ir. - sonreí y ella me correspondió.

\- Claro que vamos a ir, Eli. - se acercó y sujetó mi brazo, pegándose a mi cuerpo.

\- Entonces, ¿te paso buscando?

\- Y a nosotras también por Dios.- comentó Maki haciéndonos reír

\- Sí, luego del partido todas iremos a casa de Nico a arreglarnos para la fiesta, nos puedes buscar ahí.

\- Perfecto. Me das la dirección. - le sonreí

Ella asintió y así comenzamos a caminar, ella enganchada a mi brazo muy junto a mi y Maki junto a Nico a nuestro lado.

Al llegar a la facultad de artes, Nozomi venía caminando de frente a nosotras, llevaba puesto un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo con unas converse y una camisa negra sin mangas, bastante cómoda y pero bastante hermosa.

Muy, muy hermosa.

Al alcanzarnos, parecía bastante tensa en su posición. Saludó a Maki y a Nico, que parecían ya conocerse, como es obvio. Al acercarse a mi, besó mi mejilla y sonrió cortamente.

\- Hola Elicchi.

\- Hola, Nozomi...

Miró a la chica que traía a mi costado y yo la miré a Anju también, que por su parte, me miraba a mi.

\- ¡Oh, si! - reaccioné - Disculpa, Nozomi ella es Anju una amiga.

\- Mucho gusto. - dijo amablemente Anju, sonriendole a más no poder.

\- Un placer. ¿Porrista? - cuestionó señalando el uniforme que Anju llevaba.

Y sí que aquello le quedaba bien, ¡más que bien! Se ajustaba a su cuerpo y resaltaba sus curvas y aquel color blanco, negro y rojo era una combinación perfecta para aquel uniforme.

\- Sí. – sonrió - Atrapada bajo las garras de la capitana... que aquí entre nos, es bastante pedante

Todas reímos cuando Nico alzó su pierna tan alto que casi golpea en el pecho a Anju, quién a su vez, se cubrió detrás de mi cuando Nico siguió en su intento por golpearla...

\- ¡Eli, protegeme! - decía ella mientras yo reía sentía como me sujetaba de la cintura para estar detrás de mi.

\- Controla a tu chica, Nishikino.

\- Ya paren las dos. - dijo Nozomi en un tono brusco, terminando con la acción infantil que habíamos creado, dejando un silencio incómodo en su lugar.

–Eh... en fin, ¿nos vemos ésta noche, Eli?

\- Sí, te veré en el campo. - le guiñe el ojo y ella sonrió, se acercó a mi y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, yo lo hice por su cuello, dejandole un beso inocente en su mejilla.

\- Hasta la noche. - se separó de mi y sonriendo, se fue alejando.

\- ¡Te espero afuera, Nico!

Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció al cruzar a la izquierda.

Al volver mi vista, Maki y Nico estaban besándose. Fije mi vista en Nozomi que veía a la nada... me acerqué a ella y pasé mi brazo por su cuello. Su perfume rápidamente me invadió. Exquisito.

\- ¿Te irás conmigo a casa? - cuestioné en tono divertido

\- Sí - suspiró, sujetando la mano que colgaba de su hombro y jugando con mis dedos.

\- ¡Ya vamonos, Maki, por Dios, vas a verla en la noche!

\- ¿Por que no se besan ustedes y así dejan de joder? - dijo Maki para segundos después volver a los labios de su novia.

Aquella pregunta que había hecho Maki, nos había dejado completamente mudas a las dos. ¿Besar a Nozomi? ¿Será como lo imagino? ¿perfecto? ¿Ella querrá? No... ella no querrá. Ella tiene novio. Y ese novio, es mi mejor amigo. Que pésima amiga soy por Dios.

Suspiré y pude notar que ella también suspiró, quizás esté cansada.

Cuando por fin Maki se separó de Nico, nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos todas a la casa.

\- Maki, debes probar la pasta que hace Nozomi ¡es una delicia!

Me senté en el sofá y Nozomi se sentó junto a mi, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo tomé su mano y comencé a acariciar sus dedos lentamente. Ella era tan suave y delicada. Maki se sentó frente a nosotras, en otro sofá.

\- ¿Eso es que tienes hambre? - preguntó Nozomi elevando un poco su rostro y mirándome, quedando muy cerca de mi cara.

\- Si. - le sonreí y ella me imitó.

\- Siempre tienes hambre, Elicchi

\- ¿Y que tengo que hacer para que me alimentes con esa cosa deliciosa que haces?

\- Comprarme helado. - sonrió.

\- Tu sólo dime de qué lo quieres y lo tendrás.

\- Entonces cocinare para ti.

Le sonreí. Los impulsos me ganaron y besé la punta de su nariz, ella la arrugó mientras sonreía. Yo la miré fijamente a los ojo, perdiéndome en aquel mar de chocolate. –

¡PERO SI SON ADORABLES! - gritó Maki entusiasmada haciendo que nos separaramos un poco. - ¡Me darán diabetes!

Yo reí y Nozomi se puso de pie, caminando a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar. Mi móvil sonó, lo que me distrajo de Maki que también fue hacia la cocina.

 _ **Yukki Anju**_ :

 _ **Mira lo que me he encontrado de camino a casa...**_

Junto al mensaje, venía adjuntada una foto que era una valla publicitaria en mitad de la ciudad, con la imagen de Lana del Rey.

Una sola vez le había comentado a ella que me gustaba Lana y que se acordara de aquello, era adorable. Sonreí y le conteste con dos emojis del muñeco con ojos de corazones y un mensaje corto. Dejé el teléfono a un lado y me reuní con las chicas en la cocina.

Luego de un rato más, la comida estuvo lista así que las tres nos sentamos a comer. Maki hacia bromas sobre mi y yo la dejaba porque Nozomi reía y la risa de Nozomi es preciosa. Hasta que sus mejillas se llenaron de salsa y la que rió fui yo.

\- Permiteme, Nontan. - tomé una servilleta y, delicadamente retiré la salsa de su cara, ella sonrió lo cual me hizo sonreír a mi.

\- Me vais a matar de Diabetes... - comentó Maki

\- Ya cállate, Maki. - dijo Nozomi.

Levantamos los platos al terminar de comer y los pusimos en el lavavajillas. El partido era en dos horas y según me había comentado Nozomi, Fortis le había dicho que iría al partido pero no a la fiesta pero que lo veríamos allá.

Maki había ido a cambiarse a su casa y la íbamos a ver allá también. Entre bañarnos y vestirnos, las dos horas se fueron volando y ya estábamos en el coche de camino a la universidad...

Nozomi se había puesto la camisa del equipo y un pantalón negro que resaltaba mucho sus curvas, el pelo lo traía completamente liso y se había maquillado un poco.

Casi me mata cuando la vi salir de su cuarto. Y sentada a mi costado, lucia increíblemente hermosa

Al llegar, compramos unas bebidas y fuimos a las gradas, buscando a Maki con la mirada la encontré pegada a la reja que dividía el campo con las gradas, hablando con su novia. Nos acercamos a ella y saludamos a Nico.

\- Hola Eli.

\- Hey, Anju. - me acerqué a la reja también y ella puso su mejilla contra esta para que pudiera besarsela y así lo hice

Ella también lucia preciosa, se había maquillado y traía aquel precioso uniforme con una coleta alta en su cabello, en su cuello, guindaba una cruz muy parecida a la que yo tenia puesta también.

\- Mucha suerte hoy, eh... No te vayas a romper nada.

Ella rió.

\- Gracias, lo intentaré.

Me lanzó un beso cuando Nico la arrastró con ella de vuelta con las demás porristas y yo me volteé para ver a Nozomi... besándose con su novio.

¿Por que me sentía tan mal? ¿por que el pecho me dolía cada vez que los veia juntos?

\- Hola perdedor. - le saludé, haciendo que dejaran de besarse

\- Hola Elizabeth.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y le abracé fuerte.

\- Pero si aquí están mis perdedores favoritos.

\- ¡Thoma! - lo abracé mientras el reía.

Luego saludé a Kurt quien no paró de besarme en las mejillas. Y por último a Veyron, todos estabamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, como siempre, y Nozomi se mantenía hablando con Maki, hasta que Tsubasa llegó y me abrazó por la espalda.

\- Eli, viniste.

\- Tsu... - la abracé y sonreí.

\- Eli, presenta a tus amigas... - comentó Veyron. Y todos reimos

\- Chicos, vamos arriba o no veremos nada.

Fortis comenzó a subir entretenido en su charla con Thoma, olvidando a Nozomi lo cual me hizo molestar. La ayude a subir y ella me lo agradeció, pero de igual manera se sentó junto a su novio, y yo me sente entre Maki y Kurt

Las porristas salieron y nosotras comenzamos a gritar emocionadas. Maki y yo. Y los chicos en general. Luego salieron los chicos y entonces las chicas gritaron. Y Thoma

El partido comenzó e íbamos perdiendo. En el entretiempo, la porristas hicieron su rutina y yo no pude dejar de ver como de bien se movía Anju.

Luego comenzamos a ganar y todos enloquecían, había demasiada adrenalina en el lugar y para el último minuto, ganamos. Todos gritaron. La cerveza voló por el lugar y todos comenzaron a correr dentro del campo para estar con el equipo.

\- Vamos, Maki. - la tomé del brazo y bajamos las gradas a tropezones.

Entramos al campo y Nico se le subió encima a Maki, besandola.

De pronto, yo sentí como Anju se subía sobre mi, también. Y luego, sus labios sobre los míos me hicieron cerrar los ojos, disfrutándolo. Sus labios eran desesperadamente suaves.

\- Lo siento... me deje llev... Dios - volvió a besarme y yo no iba a negarselo. Se sentía jodidamente bien

Al separarse, le sonreí y ella me imitó, sin preocupaciones. La dejé en el piso y notamos que todas las porristas nos veían, con la boca abierta. Ella cubrió su cara con ambas manos y se escondio en mi pecho lo cual me hizo reír y abrazarla.

\- ¡Dejen de vernos ya!

Ellas siguieron con lo suyo y yo levanté el rostro de Anju.

\- ¿Por qué lucen tan sorprendidas?

\- Porque ellas no sabían que me gustaban las chicas.. Mi antiguo novio está en el equipo, jamás iban a imaginárselo.

\- ¿O sea que tu ex nos está mirando ahora mismo? - sonreí.

\- Probablemente.

Tomé sus mejillas y comencé a besarla nuevamente, sintiendo sus manos en mi cintura, juntándome a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Iremos a la fiesta! - gritó Nico muy cerca de nosotras haciéndonos separar.

\- ¿De una vez? - comentó Anju riendo.

\- Así es, pequeña. Lo sabrías si no estuvieras besandote aquí con la sensual Ayase.

\- ¿Cierto que lo es? - dijo ella.

\- Ya, ya basta. - le cubrí la boca con mi mano y ambas reímos.

\- Pues vamonos, todo mundo ya está para allá ahora mismo.

Caminamos hasta las gradas nuevamente y todos los chicos estaban ahí, incluyendo a Nozomi tomada de la mano con Fortis.

\- Ya quiero hemos ganado y todos mis amigos están aquí, iré a la fiesta. - dijo Fortis.

\- Grandioso. - dijo Nozomi.

\- Genial. - dije yo. –

Me iré con Thoma, Nozomi, No traje mi coche. Puedes ir con Eli.

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Nozomi mirándome.

\- Claro que sí, Nozomi.

Ella me sonrió pero luego miró a Anju y apartó la mirada.

\- Andando, entonces.

 _La noche apenas comenzaba e iba bien... pero no imaginé que fuese a terminar como terminó_.

.

.

.

. **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

Prepárense para el drama…

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR! QUÉ SUS COMENTARIOS SON COMO MI SALARIO :V**


	10. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9_

 **Maraton 3-4**

 **Eli POV**

Al llegar a la fiesta, noté que había mucha gente, parecía como si todos los que estaban en el estadio ahora estuviesen aquí... pero era de esperarse. Los jugadores llevaban orgullosamente su uniforme aún y las porristas lucían sus trajes.

Era el primer juego de la temporada y empezar con buen pie siempre era de buena suerte, decían. Localice con la mirada a los chicos y nos acercamos a ellos. Anju caminaba a mi costado, enredando su meñique con el mío, mientras que acelerando el paso, Nozomi caminaba delante de nosotras. Maki y Nico un poco más atrás.

Al llegar a ellos, Fortis rodeó a Nozomi por la cintura y le dio un beso más largo de lo que imaginé. Dentro de mi, en mi pecho, algo se contrajo.

Desvié la mirada a los ojos de Anju y le sonreí.

\- ¿Vamos por bebidas?

Ella asintió y nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde toda estaba sobre un gran mesón para que escogieras.

\- Oh, vodka azul... - comentó ella.

\- Bebamos un poco de eso.

Nos servi dos pequeños tragos y bebimos aquello de un tirón. Ella arrugó su cara y yo reí, la abracé por el cuello y ella elevó la mirada sonriente. Como no pude resistirme, me incliné capturando su labio inferior y comencé a besarla lento, ella choco su lengua en mi labio inferior y yo sin ningún problema, choqué mi lengua con la de ella, sentí sus manos en mi cintura juntándome más a su cuerpo.

-Elizabeth… -escuché seguido de una carcajada.

Me separé de sus labios y miré a Fortis de la mano con Nozomi, en la puerta.

\- ¿No me presentas a tu chica?

\- Si claro.

Puse mi mano en la espalda baja de Anju y ella sonriente tomó la mano de Fortis, presentándose.

\- Veníamos por algo de beber, ¿que quieres, Nozomi?

Miré a Nozomi quien parecía distraída.

\- Lo que sea. Fuerte.

Yo tomé dos cervezas y salí de ahí junto a Anju. Comencé a hablar con los chicos mientras Anju hablaba con sus amigas y de reojo miré a Nozomi bailando con Fortis.

La noche avanzaba y cervezas iban y venían y algunos shots de algo que no se realmente que era pero estaba fuerte. Ahora estabamos todos juntos, bromeando, miré a Nozomi por un momento y ella se fijo en mis ojos... mordió su labio inferior y mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta, tenía que dejar de mirarme o dejar de mirarme y morder su labio al mismo tiempo, no no y no.

El momento se rompió gracias a que Nishikino Maki llegó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle, distrayendola al igual que a mi.

The weeknd llegó a mis oídos y busque con la mirada a Nozomi pero Anju se posó frente a mi, enredando su mano en mi pelo por mi nuca y comenzó a bailarme, logrando que pusiera toda mi atención en ella. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la lenta canción y eso estaba matandome, puse mis manos en su cintura y ella sonrió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el aura erótica que nos rodeaba a ella y a mi se había desvanecido con el cambio de la música, ella volvió a hablar con sus amigas y yo me fui a la cocina por mas bebidas, aunque mis sentidos me decían que debía parar o no podría manejar...

\- Eli.. - escuché detrás de mi.

\- Hola Nozomi. - dije buscando las cervezas aún sin verla.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ¡Aquí están! - saqué una para mi y volteé a mirarla - ¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos... Estas muy linda.

Ella elevó una ceja en señal de sorpresa por mi ultimo comentario pero yo no iba a retractarme, era cierto.

\- Gracias, tu también. Ven – tomó mi mano y abrió una puerta que yo no había visto y nos metió a las dos allí.

Era un cuarto que parecía para guardar algunas cosas, no era grande y el espacio era mas reducido con nosotras ahí dentro. Ella le puso seguro a la puerta y luego me miró.

\- ¿Anju es tu novia?

\- No, no somos novias, Nozomi.

Ella sonrió agachando la mirada.

\- ¿Sólo querías preguntarme eso? - asintió. - ¿Y que hacemos aquí?

\- Pues.. No te dejan sola ni un segundo.

\- ¿Lo dices tu? Que tienes a tu novio pegado como... - pensé un poco - no se me ocurre ningún ejemplo.

Ella rió y yo sonreí, su risa era lo mejor del puto mundo.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho ella? - cuestionó jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho el?

\- Eli...

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí, Nozomi?

De pronto sentí su cuerpo pegado al mio y sus brazos rodeandome el cuello. Yo la sujeté de la cintura y la abracé fuerte. Nozomi me gustaba y que ella hiciera cosas como esta, me mataba. Todo de ella, sus abrazos, su respiración contra mi cuello, su perfume colandose en mi, todo me destruía porque ella no era mía y probablemente jamás iba a serlo.

Mierda, Nozomi me gustaba.

Nozomi me gusta. Mierda y más mierda.

¿Por que siempre te complicas la puta vida, Eli?

Tenerla así a ella y el alcohol en mi interior no era una buena mezcla porque antes de notarlo, estaba dejando pequeños besitos por su cuello. Pero ella no me detenía y yo no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo tampoco. Subí mis besos por su mentón y me desvíe a su mejilla, al llegar a la comisura de sus labios, dudé y me separé un poco, mirando sus ojos que tenían un brillo especial, no sé si el alcohol o por mi.

Mordió su labio inferior nuevamente y yo miré fijamente a estos, llevé mi pulgar a su labio e hice que lo soltara, luego acaricié el contorno de su labio y ella suspiró, estábamos tan cerca que era delirante, ella dejó un beso en mi pulgar y luego se retiró.

Aclaré mi garganta.

\- Vamos, volvamos a la fiesta...

\- Sí...

Abrí la puerta para ella y salí detrás, pero choqué con su cuerpo quieto.

\- Nozomi... Camina…

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa! - dijo Maki mirándonos con una sonrisa.

\- Maki.. estaba buscándote - dijo Nozomi.

\- Si, ¿en un cuarto encerrada con la sensual Ayase? - rió.

\- No es lo que... - comencé yo.

\- Oye, hermana, no me interesa que hayan hecho - dijo riendo - de igual manera, sé que pasa algo.

Y sin más, salió del la cocina y Nozomi me miró acomodando su cabello hacia un lado...

\- Volveré a la fiesta..

Yo asentí y la vi salir también para luego de unos minutos, ir tras ellas.

Apenas llegue con los chicos, me tomé dos fuertes tragos de algo que estaba sobre una mesa y creí perder la cabeza con aquello.

Baile con Anju, con Thoma con Nico, con otra chica, rechacé a millones de chicos y para las tres de la madrugada, no podía mas.

\- Quiero irme... - comenté a Fortis.

\- Yo no, espera un poco, ¿por favor?

\- No, quiero irme.

\- No puedes manejar así.

\- Llévame pedazo de imbécil.

\- No quiero irme, espera un poco más.

Tomo mi brazo y me sentó en el sofá. Yo me cruce de brazos y comencé a maldecir en voz baja.

\- Vamos, Ayase, yo te llevaré, nosotras nos vamos.- dijo Nico.

\- ¡Si, Nico te quiero! - dije estusiasmada.

Ella rió y yo frunci el ceño porque lo decía totalmente en serio.

\- Yo también te quiero idiota, no hagas esa cara.

Le sonreí y la abracé, haciendo que ella se riera nuevamente.

\- Anju, voy a casa, te vere mañana - le dije abrazandola y besando cortamente sus labios - eres muy adorable.

\- Eli, me llevaran a casa en tu auto, vamos...

Maki estaba igual de borracha que Nozomi que ahora le decía a Fortis que iba a irse y el le decía que iba a quedarse, a lo que ella le respondió que se fuera a la mierda por no llevarla a casa.

Yo te llevare a casa Nontan. Pensé.

Me subí en el asiento trasero de mi auto con la ayuda de Anju que luego subió a Nozomi mientras Nico subía a Maki

 **NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE**

Eli no entendía como había llegado a casa pero ahí estaba, tumbando la lámpara que estaba junto al sofá que Nozomi usaba para leer.

Y Nozomi quien se sostenía de la pared se reía por que Eli no podía mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo. Eli escucho la risa de Nozomi y la miró, se acercó a ella pero en el intento, choco contra el sofá y cayó sobre el.

\- ¿Quien carajo puso el sofá en mi camino?

Nozomi reía a carcajadas, a este punto, sentada en el piso. Eli se arrastró por el piso caminando como un perrito hasta ella. Y se sentó a su lado, riendo también.

Cuando ambas lograron calmarse, se miraban fijamente. Eli alternaba la mirada entre los labios y los ojos de Nozomi. Para su sorpresa, la más pequeña se inclinó y chocó sus labios con los de la ojiazul.

Un simple choque de labios, solo una presión entre ellos y fue tan rápido que Eli ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos.

Nozomi la miró y le sonrió, haciendo que la ojiazul llevara su mano a la mejilla de la chica y capturara su labio inferior. Ambas suspirando de placer.

Eli sentía que ningún beso que ella había dado antes se comparaba con este.

Jamás su corazón había latido de esa manera.

Nozomi sentía que era la primera vez que realmente estaba besando a alguien que le hizo sentir mil cosas al mismo tiempo.

El beso tomó forma y sus labios se enredaban y jugaban entre ellos, Eli quería más de Nozomi y pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, la ojiverde lo entendió y separó más sus labios, dejando que la lengua experta de Eli jugara con la de ella. El el primer roce, ambas volvieron a suspirar, aunque lo de Nozomi sonó mas como un gemido ahogado.

Ambas estaban disfrutando de aquello, ambas se gustaban y ellas lo sabían. Sin pensar demasiado, Nozomi se sentó a horcadas sobre Eli quien puso sus manos en ambas mejillas y la besaba con total exquisitez.

Ninguna sabía cuanto tenían besándose en el piso del apartamento pero cuando se separaron, los labios de ambas lucian rojizos e hinchados.

\- Nozomi...

\- Eres tan hermosa, Elicchi.

Nozomi acarició el rostro de Eli con delicadeza, haciendo que la ojiazul cerrara los ojos ante el contacto suave.

\- Debemos levantarnos de aquí antes que llegue Fortis...

Nozomi asintió y salio de encima de Eli. A pasos lentos, ambas llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de la mas pequeña.

Eli volvió a besar a Nozomi en el pasillo y, suspirando de placer, se separo al cabo de unos minutos pero tomó el rostro de Nozomi entre sus manos, elevandolo un poco y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Como haré por la mañana cuando me levante y quiera besarte?

Volvió a juntar sus labios en otro beso bastante profundo.

\- Ni siquiera sé como irme a la cama cuando quiero seguir contigo, así. - volvió a hablar la ojiazul.

\- No quiero que amanezca si por la mañana ya no volverás a besarme. - dijo ahora Nozomi, escondiéndose en el cuello de la rubia

\- Estas borracha, probablemente olvides esto en la mañana. - dijo Eli acariciando la espalda de la chica que ahora se aferraba a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tu lo olvidarás? - salió de su escondite y la miró fijamente a los ojos verde esmeralda.

Eli negó y dejó un corto beso en los labios de Nozomi, haciéndola sonreír.

\- Prometelo.

\- Lo prometo, Nozomi. Ahora.. ve a la cama.

\- No quiero. - dijo volviendo a su cuello. - quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma.

\- Bien... - Eli abrió la puerta del cuarto de Nozomi y ambas entraron.

Nozomi se desvistio ante la fija mirada de la de ojos azules. Luego, se metió a la cama y Eli se recostó junto a ella, quitándose únicamente sus zapatos.

La más pequeña se acurrucó junto a Eli, quien la rodeó con sus brazos. Nozomi elevó su rostro y comenzó ella el beso entre ambas... Jugó con la lengua de Eli, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido. Mordió su labio inferior y siguió besandola por un rato mas. Luego de separse, se acomodó a su lado y cerró los ojos, suspirando ante la presencia y el olor de Eli junto a ella, en su cama.

Eli noto que rápidamente la morena se quedaba dormida, acarició su cabello un poco más y la observó, tan hermosa y tan prohibida.

Se sentía culpable, pero eso que estaba sintiendo era algo que ya no iba a poder detener.

Se levantó con cuidado, logrando que Nozomi siguiera dormida, besó su frente y salió con cuidado hasta su cuarto, donde se terminó de desvestir y se recostó en su cama.

Si por Eli fuese, estaría durmiendo en la habitación de al lado y no en la suya, pero sabía que Fortis iba a llegar en cualquier momento y no podía notar que ambas estaban en la misma habitación.

¿Así iba a ser siempre, prohibido?

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Bien! aquí la tercera entrega, espero que les haya gustado y **COMENTEN QUE TAL LES PARECE!**

 **Pd: No mames, por fin se besaron XD**


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

 _ **Maraton 4-4**_

Nozomi despertó un poco aturdida, sientiendo aquel dolor infernal que se instalaba en su cabeza una vez que sus ojos estuvieron abiertos. Resaca. Frotó sus ojos y estiró su cuerpo, mirando alrededor, se encontró sola en su habitación...

\- ¿Habrá sido un sueño aquello que paso con Eli? - murmuró para sí misma

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró, segundos después, iba a dirigirse al baño cuando sus pies chocaron con los zapatos de Eli. "Oh Dios, están aquí" pensó. Eli si se había acostado ahí hasta que ella se durmiera, Eli si la había besado.

Antes de pensar en cualquier cosa, Nozomi sonrió. Empujó su espalda contra su cama de nuevo y sonrió, como una adolescente.

 _"Fortis. Oh, puta mierda."_ Pensó, saliendo de su trance. Fortis no podía enterarse de eso, estaba clarisimo en su mente

Nozomi corrió al baño y lavo sus dientes. Ató su cabello en una coleta despreocupada y salió de su habitación. Encontrándose a su novio sin camisa, haciendo el desayuno.

\- Buenos días, princesa.- dijo él con una sonrisa. - Estoy haciéndote el desayuno, porque anoche me comporte como un patán dejando que vinieras sola a casa. Suerte que Eli vive aquí y pudo traerte.

" _No, cállate. No merezco esto"_ pensó ella. Una corta y falsa sonrisa se posó en su cara cuando él se acercó y juntó sus labios.

Para ese momento, una adormilada Eli salía de su cuarto. Encontrándose con la pareja besándose, lo cual resolvió su estómago.

\- Buenos días. - dijo ronco y rasposo

Nozomi se sobresaltó con la voz a su espalda, que sólo podía ser de la ojiazul. Se separó inmediatamente de su novio y agachó la cabeza, carraspeando su garganta.

\- Buenos días, perdedora. - saludó el, como siempre.

Eli pasó directamente a la nevera y tomó un vaso de agua que vacío por su garganta en dos segundos. Sirvió un poco mas y éste lo llevó consigo para sentarse en el taburete del mesón

El teléfono de Fortis comenzó a sonar...

\- ¿Diga?

 _" Fortis, soy yo, tu tía Betty. Tengo pésimas noticias..."_ dijo una afligida voz.

\- Dime, ¿que sucede, tía?

"Es... Tu abuela... ella... ella está en el hospital."

La mujer al otro lado de la línea sollozo mientras que Fortis palideció. El amaba a su abuela. Sus piernas fallaron y, apoyandose de la pared, se dejó caer al piso, sintiendo las lágrimas nublando su vista.

Eli había soltado el vaso y se había levantado rápidamente para estar cerca de su amigo, y Nozomi se encontraba arrodillada junto a el también.

\- Fortis... ¿Que pasa? - preguntó suavemente Nozomi.

\- Estaré ahí esta noche. - dijo él, colgando la llamada y cubriendo su rostro.

\- Hey, ¿que pasa, Fort? - cuestionó Eli.

\- Mi abuela... - aclaró su garganta - ella está en el hospital... Tu sabes que ella está enferma y tuvo una fuerte recaída.

Eli asintió y abrazó a su afligido amigo.

\- Ella va a estar bien, no te preocupes

Fortis asintió, no muy convencido y luego se levantó. Nozomi lo siguió hasta su habitación, donde él la dejó entrar primero y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Voy a irme unos días, ¿estarás bien?

\- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

El sonrió acercandose a Nozomi y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Aparte, es un largo viaje hasta Londres. Y no quiero que pierdas clases por mi culpa.

Ella asintió, sin ánimos de reclamarle algo ahora mismo. Le ayudó a hacer una pequeña maleta y pronto los tres se dirigían al aeropuerto en el auto de Eli. Fortis compró un boleto del primer avión a su destino y se despidió de su mejor amiga, y su novia, logrando que Eli volteara la mirada al ver sus labios juntarse

En el auto, era el primer momento que Eli y Nozomi estaban solas en lo que iba de día. Nozomi parecía distraída, con la vista por su ventanilla y Eli iba atenta al camino, por lo que el camino fue en silencio por parte de ambas, sólo podía escucharse la canción del momento en la radio.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Eli se encontró hambrienta por lo que comenzó a comer de aquel desayuno que Fortis había preparado.

\- ¿El y su abuela son unidos? - cuestionó la pelimorada sentándose frente a la ojiazul.

\- Así es. Mucho. Es como una madre para él.

Nozomi asintió. Quedando en silencio nuevamente. Miró a Eli levantarse de su asiento, los ojos de Nozomi cayeron en el trasero de Eli, ajustado por aquel pantalón que se había colocado para salir al aeropuerto. Miró su espalda y se mordió el labio inferior... rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y agachó la mirada, para cuando la levantó, Eli le había puesto un plato de comida frente a sus codos apoyados en la mesa.

\- Debes comer, Nontan.

Camila sonrió ante el apodo salido de los labios de Eli.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable.

Eli se encogió de hombros y sonrió, para luego seguir comiendo. La ojiazul levantó la mirada sólo para pillar a Nozomi mirándola también, la cual agachó la mirada a su plato al ser pillada, robandole una sonrisa a Eli.

Unas horas más tarde, Nozomi estaba leyendo en el sofá habitual cuando Eli salió de su habitación con la cámara en la mano y un abrigo cubriendo su cuerpo.

\- Saldré a caminar un poco.- anunció ella.

\- ¿Tomarás algunas fotos?

Eli asintió, tomando las llaves de la casa.

\- Nos vemos luego, ¿estarás bien?

\- Claro que si...

Ambas sonrieron para luego dejar a Nozomi sola en aquel apartamento grande. Debatiéndose en qué hacer, tomó su teléfono y le escribió su hermana. La más pequeña de los Tojo le dijo que quería verla lo cual hizo que Nozomi comenzara a buscar la computadora de Fortis.

 _"¿Donde estas, maldita computadora?"_ Pensó. _"Oh, quizás se la llevó, mierda"._

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, pensando qué hacer, con el teléfono en la mano y una idea pasó por su mente. Le marcó a Eli y al segundo tono, ella le respondió

\- Eli... Disculpa que te moleste pero.. - suspiró - mi hermana me pidió vernos por skype y creo que Fortis se llevó su computadora y no tengo una, ya sabes.. Yo realmente quisiera ver a mi familia hace tanto que no los veo y yo..

" _Nozomi, Nozomi_ " la llamó en el intento de que hablara un poco mas lento _"¿Quieres usar la mía? ¿Sólo eso_?" Eli sonrio sonrió.

-Pues.. sí.

" _No tienes que pedir permiso, usala, Nozomi_ ".

La pelimorada sonrió y Eli casi pudo adivinarlo.

\- Gracias gracias gracias. - repitió rápidamente.

 _"Está en el escritorio, la clave es lana del rey"_

Una carcajada por parte de Nozomi logró que Eli pusiera los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Estas realmente obsesionada, eh?

 _"Ya cállate, ve, tu hermana te espera"_

\- Gracias, Elicchi.

 _"No hay de qué"_

Sin más, Nozomi colgó, buscando la laptop de Eli se fue a su cuarto e inició sesión, al instante, hablando con su familia.

Eli caminaba por el parque, fotografiando algunas cosas pero realmente lo que quería era estar con Nozomi en casa, se sentía culpable pero más fuerte era lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, guardó su cámara y decidió regresar a casa. Al entrar, no vio a la castaña por ningún lado... pero la escuchó reír cuando se acercó a su puerta, dos toques en ésta y Nozomi le permitió entrar.

Elicchi... volviste. - sonrió a la ojiverde.

\- Sip. - se mantuvo apoyada en la puerta, viendo que Nozomi seguia en skype y no quería interrumpir.

\- Volveré cuando termines.

\- Oh, ven aquí, conoce a mi hermana...

Eli lo dudo por un momento pero Nozomi parecía emocionada por aquello así que simplemente se acercó y se subió a la cama al lado de la pelimorada.

Una pequeña versión de Nozomi estaba al otro lado de la pantalla, sonriendo completamente adorable.

\- Hikari, ella es Lauren, la mejor amiga de Fortis - pronunció en un perfecto Inglés haciendo que Eli volteara a mirarla, embobada por escucharla hablar.

\- Hola, Hikari. He escuchado hablar mucho de ti. - dijo Eli.

Esta vez, Nozomi fue la sorprendida. Si Eli le resultaba sexy, su tono en Inglés era totalmente caliente.

 _"Hola, Eli, yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti."_

\- ¿Si, que te cuenta Nozomi de mi?

Ambas habían estado hablado con Hikari por más de una hora, riendo y bromeando entre ellas para cuando la madre de Nozomi aparecio en la pantalla diciendo que debía llevarse a Hikari para que pudiera comer.

Prometieron una charla otro día y así se despidieron de la pequeña de los Toujo.

 **Nozomi POV**

Eli salió de mi cama y me observó mientras yo me colocaba de pie y cerraba sesión para entregarle su computador de vuelta.

\- Ha sido muy lindo eso, Elicchi. Gracias.

\- Cuando quieras - sonrió - tu hermana es realmente adorable.

Yo asenti en acuerdo con ella e iba a decir otra cosa cuando su teléfono sonó.

 _"Hey, Anju..."_

Ella atendió diciendo aquello y me sentí enferma cuando su sonrisa llegó a sus labios. ¿Que tan emocionada puede estar de hablar con esa idiota?

 _"No, realmente nada pero no creo que pueda hoy.."_

Ella me miró y yo sostuve su mirada mientras me cruzada de brazos y permanecía en silencio.

 _"Es que Fortis tuvo una emergencia familiar y ha tenido que irse de volada a Londres... "_

¿Eran algo oficial como para que ella tuviese que darle explicaciones? Maldita zorra, Anju, déjala respirar.

 _"Sí, te veré el lunes, adiós, cuidate"_

Colgó la llamada y dejó nuevamente su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Me miró y yo eleve una ceja. Realmente no sabia por qué estaba tan molesta, Anju no es una mala chica, ni siquiera me cae mal... Pero simplemente no... ¡NO!

\- Era Anju... - dijo como si yo no lo supiera ya.

\- Lo sé, Eli

\- Es sábado, ¿quieres que tengamos una noche de películas y pizza? Puedes escogerla tu, ¿a que sí?

Ella sonrió tras decir aquello y mi enojo simplemente se desvaneció.

\- Me parece bien. Pero vamos a comprar algunas cosas que podamos comer... ¿si? No hay nada aquí, Eli, es horrible.

Ella rió a carcajadas pero yo lo decía totalmente en serio, una casa sin algunos dulces o snacks es una casa incompleta

Minutos mas tarde íbamos caminando por las calles de la ciudad hacia el local mas cercano en el que pudiésemos comprar lo que queríamos.

Ella llevaba su brazo por sobre mis hombros y yo le sostenía su dedo índice entre los míos. Y hablábamos de cosas sin sentido. Era simplemente natural.

\- Que te lo he dicho ya, Nozomi. Nunca lo superaran

\- Selena es una artista completa, Justin es un idiota pero es un gran artista pero aún así no veo por qué dicen todo eso...

\- Porque la gente es idiota... Selena no depende ni dependerá jamás de la fama de Justin.

\- Lo sé.

Ella se encogió de hombros para cuando entrábamos al supermercado. Abrió la puerta para mi a lo que le sonreí como agradecimiento.

Tomó una canasta y comenzamos a buscar algunas cosas por los diferentes pasillos...

\- ¿Te gustan las pringles? - preguntó ella.

\- ¿A quien en su sano juicio podrían no gustarles?

Ella sonrió y escogió dos, metiéndolos en la canasta

Seguimos caminando por aquel lugar mientras incluiamos algunas Oreo, hershey's, Doritos, gomitas, palomitas de microondas... Ella metió algunas cervezas luego de nuestra pequeña discusión sobre que no debía beber pero ella terminó ganando así que la dejé. Luego yo gane la batalla entre bananas o fresas.

Para cuando fuimos a pagar, ella no me dejó gastar ni un centavo así que sólo pude agradecerle, porque tampoco me dejaba cargar las bolsas de camino a casa.

Hogar, dulce hogar - dijo ella entrando después de mi, yo cerré la puerta por ella.

\- Me iré a poner cómoda mientras tu dejas eso ahí y luego escogeremos una película ¿si?

Ella asintió y yo camine a mi habitación, decidí colocarme un short corto y un suéter que me gustaba muchísimo, aparte hacia demasiado frío aunque la calefacción estaba encendida.

Caminé descalza hasta la cocina y me encontré a Eli hablando por teléfono nuevamente..

 _"Me alegra muchísimo, Fortis. Por favor, mantenme al tanto. Adiós"_

Sonrió al verme y, dejando su teléfono a un lado, comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos.

\- Fortis ha dicho que su abuela está fuera de peligro pero que aún así estará allá hasta que es este totalmente estable..

-Me alegra...

Yo veía con encanto como ella se desvestía lentamente delante de mi. Quitaba sus calcetines, dejando sus perfectos pies al descubierto, luego se sacaba su abrigo dejándola en una simple ramera de The Beatles, desabrochó su pantalón, bajándolo a una lentitud desesperante, quedando en unos boxers blancos.

\- Espero que no te moleste...

\- ¿Uhm? - me obligué a subir la mirada a su ojos y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas - Oh... No, sin problema..

Ella sonrió y guiñó su ojo izquierdo, dejó su ropa en el taburete y caminó hasta la sala... Pude admirar sus piernas y su voluptuoso trasero siendo apretado por aquella escasa prenda. De pronto, aquel suéter me parecía una pésima idea, tenia calor... Parecía el jodido infierno debajo de mi prenda de vestir.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **LAMENTO LA DEMORA, me puse mal de salud y no tenia ganas de escribir u.u lo lamento.**

 **COMENTEN QUE TAL LES PARECIO. ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE EN ESA NOCHE DE PELICULAS?**

 **HAGAN SUS APUESTAAAAAAAAS!**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	12. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11_

 **Nozomi POV**

Observé como se sentaba en el sofá frente al televisor y yo me tomé unos segundos más para recomponerme de aquella vista que no se iba de mi mente. ¿Como sacar a Ayase Eli semi desnuda de mi pensamiento? Imposible. Eli es perfecta, es un ser que te atrapa físicamente en el segundo en que la miras pero atrae mucho más una vez que la conoces y descubres los maravilloso que es entablar una conversación con ella. Yo estaba jodida. Completamente jodida.

Me acerqué y me senté en el lado opuesto a donde ella estaba. Le dio inicio a la película y yo me removía en mi asiento intentando calmar mis pensamientos y mis ganas de estar acurrucada a ella.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que contenerme? Yo misma me prometí que en este viaje no iba a reprimirme absolutamente nada. Es absurdo querer algo y no hacerlo por cobardía.

La podía observar de reojo, con las piernas contra su pecho y mirando fijamente la película. Su perfil era como... un maravilla divina

Fingí tener un poco de frío y ella me miró.

\- Nozomi, puedo ir por una manta...

\- Yo la busco.. - me puse de pie y directamente fui a mi habitación, sacando la primera que vi.- Aquí está

Esta vez me senté mucho más cerca de ella y nos cubrí a ambas. Ella bajó las piernas y yo aproveché la oportunidad para pasar mi brazo por encima de su vientre. Sentí como se tensaba y luego se relajaba contra mi brazo. Suspiró y yo sonreí mirando a la pantalla. Comenzó a acariciar mi brazo con su dedo índice, muy lento, muy delicado. Tan suave que dolía. Estaba contra su pecho y su aroma me quitaba la respiración.

Hubo un momento en el que no lo soporté más y elevé mi mirada, ella agachó la suya... Encontrándonos. Me sonrió y yo mordí mi labio.

No sé cuánto pasó pero sólo miraba sus ojos, me perdía y me encontraba en ellos a la vez. Sentía mis latidos fuertes, rápidos. Y la sentía cada vez más cerca. Yo pedía a gritos que me besara...

Y ocurrió.

Al tener sus labios sobre los míos, creí perder la noción del tiempo. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y el beso tomó forma. Jugaba con mi labio inferior y yo sostenía el superior de ella. Rozó su lengua y le permití que el beso sr profundizara. ¡Al diablo! La quería a ella. Quería besarla. Quería sentirla. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tal necesidad, y no quería que terminara nunca.

Cambié la posición en la que estábamos y me senté a horcadas sobre ella, era mucho más cómodo y el beso se volvió más intenso. Sus manos se fueron a mi cintura y las mías se enredaban en su cabello, atrayendola más hacía mi

Cuando el aire nos faltó, nuestros labios se separaron, pero mi frente seguía pegada a la suya, yo acariaba sus mejillas y ella abría los ojos para verme. Quitándome el aliento nuevamente

\- Nozomi... - susurró.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Ni siquiera estamos borrachas.

\- Lo sé. - sonreí y ella me imitó.

\- ¿Puedo seguir besándote, entonces?

Sonreí nuevamente y no le respondí, me acerqué y volví a besarla. Lento, suave. Tan diferente.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo ninguna intención sexual. Y me gustaba porque lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, sin esperar más. Como suelen hacerlo todos los hombres.

\- ¿Quieres que busquemos algo para comer? - pregunté minutos después de que el beso se rompiera.

\- Si tu quieres... – sonrió

Me levanté y caminé hasta la cocina, sacando un bote de nutella que sabia era de ella. Cuando me di la vuelta choqué con algo, asustandome. Pero sentí su perfume y me relajé. Sin decir nada, volvió a besarme.

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. - rió contra mis labios y yo sonreí.

\- Está perfecto así. -llevé mi mano libre a su nuca y la atraje, dandole un beso corto.

\- He tomado la nutella, ¿está bien?

Ell asintió y tomó mi mano guiandonos nuevamente a la sala. Esta vez nos sentamos muy cerca, casi una arriba de la otra.

Entre cucharadas de nutella, siempre iba un beso, sabía mucho mejor así. Sin duda.

Habíamos cambiado de pelicula y ahora era una comedia. Ambas reíamos por algunas escenas y comíamos de varias cosas. Eli había traído las fresas y las uníamos con el chocolate.

\- Toma, Nozomi... - puso la fresa delante de mi boca y yo me incliné y me la comi.

Cuando la película terminó, me encontré sentada nuevamente en su regazo. Tomé la nutella con mi dedo y dejé un poco sobre sus labios, succione su labio inferior y lami el chocolate a mi gusto.

\- Hmm, creo que he descubierto una mejor manera de comer esto.- dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¿ah, si? - elevó una ceja y yo asentí.

Iba a limpiar el resto del chocolate pero cuando subí mi mano para hacerlo, Eli la tomó y llevó mi dedo a su boca, succionando. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, hasta la parte baja de mi vientre.

¡Puta madre!

Ella sonrió y repitió lo que yo había hecho, dejando nutella en mis labios. Y yo repetí lo que ella hizo, succionando el chocolate de su dedo. Dejándola con la boca entreabierta y con los ojos brillantes. Así debía de haber estado yo. Quizás peor.

Otro montón de chocolate, y otro montón de besos. + Hasta que miré el reloj y se nos hizo las tres de la mañana.

\- Vamos a dormir, Elicchi.

\- Sí, mañana debemos ir a clases.

Me levanté del sofa, recogiendo todo.

\- Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes.. Tengo clase con la bruja Kalaghan

Ella rió mientras llevaba cosas a la cocina también.

\- Mañana mi día es relajado.

\- Suerte por ti. ¿A que hora saldrás?

Dejé las cosas guardadas en su sitio y me apoyé en la mesa, mientras Eli guardaba más. Yo la miraba. Esto estaba resultando tan cómodo que me gustaba.

\- A las diez. ¿Y tú?

\- Doce. - hice un pequeño puchero que ella notó.

\- Puedo esperarte, y nos venimos juntas luego de comer.

\- ¿De verdad? Son dos horas.

Se encogió de hombros. - Seguro Nico o Tsubasa me hacen compañía.

La idea de Anju acompañándola pasó por mi mente, pero no dije nada.

-Está bien, prometo no tardar demasiado.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mi, dejando un beso corto en mis labios.

\- A la cama, entonces.

Se paró detrás de mi y me rodeó por la cintura, empujandome a caminar así. Riéndonos hasta el pasillo, nos separamos.

\- Buenas noches, Nozomi..

Sostuve la manilla de mi puerta a mis espaldas y le sonreí.

\- Buenas noches, Elicchi..

Me incliné y la besé.

Ella sonrió y se alejó, hasta su puerta.

\- Eh, Eli... - la llamé y ella volteó.- Ehm... ¿podríamos dormir juntas? Digo, mi cama es grande y, estás a unos pasos y ya te echo de menos. ¿que tan cursi sonó?

Ella rió y se acercó a mi, sujetando mis mejillas.

\- Mucho. -reí por su respuesta. - Me encantaría dormir aquí, contigo.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y ambas entramos. Subimos a la cama y ella me dejó recostarme en su pecho, después de lo que creo fue otra hora más de besos, nos quedamos dormidas.

 **Eli POV**

Estar al lado de Nozomi al despertar había sido mejor de lo que imaginé. Era casi mágico. Se sentía tan bien. Desperté unos minutos antes de que el puto despertador sonara y ella abriera los ojos lentamente. Los removió con el revés de su mano, tal cual lo hace un bebé recién nacido. Adorable. Apagué el despertador y ella gruñó, apretándose contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome sonreír. Y aunque yo no era una persona mañanera, me sentía completamente bien de despertar hoy.

\- Nozomi, vamos, debemos despertar.

\- Oh Dios, tu voz es mucho más sexy por las mañanas. - me miró.

\- La tuya también.

Agachó la mirada y se escondió en mi cuello.

\- Podría morir feliz justo ahora.

Yo sonreí y la abracé

\- Igual yo, pero no morirás hoy. Venga, se nos hace tarde.

Ella gruñó nuevamente y me dejó ponerme de pie. Besé su frente y me fui, para darme una ducha rápida. Luego de asearme por completo. Salí y le preparé un rápido desayuno. Mientras lo hacía, ella llegó y me rodeó la cintura, pegando su pecho a mi espalda.

Yo sonreí.

\- Te he hecho el desayuno.

\- Gracias, eres increíble. Pero... - me dio la vuelta y me besó. - Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Nozomi. - sonreí contra sus labios y la miré

Se había colocado un pantalón negro ceñido a su cuerpo, rasgado en las rodillas con una camiseta blanca. Se había hecho una coleta alta con algunos cabellos sueltos sin preocupación. Completamente hermosa.

\- Vas a matarme.

\- ¿te has visto en el espejo?

Luego de desayunar, ambas cogimos unas chaquetas y lentes oscuros. ¡Madre mía, como le quedaba aquello!

Al llegar a la universidad, cada una tomó un camino diferente. Yo entre a mi clase y me senté al lado de Tsubasa, como de costumbre.

Las diez de la mañana y yo ya había terminado... Kira y yo fuimos al comedor, donde estaba la mayoría de la gente, pedí una manzana y me senté con mas gente de mi clase, que no me importaban en lo absoluto...

Y luego, la vi entrar. Y me sentí mal.

\- Hola, preciosa. - Anju se sentó a mi lado, con su desayuno en la mesa y yo le sonreí falsamente.

\- Hola.

Con suerte, Anju se iría antes de que Nozomi llegara.

\- ¿Te irás temprano hoy? Creo que tengo práctica pero podríamos ir a almorzar, no lo sé...

\- Yo.. Ehm.. He quedado con Nozomi. Fortis no está en la ciudad y no puedo dejarla sola.

\- Oh, está bien.- sonrió - Entonces creo que Nico si va a sacarme la mierd en el entrenamiento de hoy.

Yo reí.

\- ¿Hablan de mi?

Elevé la mirada y a nuestra mesa llegaban Nico, Maki y Nozomi. Mierda.

\- Sí, le decía a Eli que eras una excelente capitana.

Las tres se sentaron, Nozomi justo frente a mi.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que tenias clase hasta las doce. - le comenté.

\- El profesor nos dejó salir porque tenía una urgencia familiar, o algo así.

\- Oh.. - miré fijamente sus ojos y ella los míos. Sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, se veía tan hermosa.

\- ¡Eli!

Sacudi mi cabeza y miré a Maki, que me llamaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te has quedado idiota.

\- Lo siento, ¿me hablaste?

\- Sí - Maki rió mirando a Nozomi, que estaba sonrojada.

\- Que si íbamos al centro comercial por la tarde...

\- ¿Tu quieres ir? - le pregunté a Nozomi.

\- Seguro.

Yo asentí.

\- Si bueno, todas queremos ir, ¿cierto Anju?

Volteé a mirarla, y ella me miró fijamente.

\- Claro, gracias por la invitación, Nico. Debo irme, ¿avísame, si?

Se despidió de mi, con un beso en la mejilla y de las demás también.

Nozomi me miró y yo me encogí de hombros. Haciéndola sonreír.

\- ¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos? - preguntó Maki

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó Nozomi

\- Se ven como si fuesen... olvidenlo. - respondió Nico - Nos vemos por la tarde, idiotas.

Se levantó, besó a Maki y se despidió de nosotras.

\- Disimulen un poco, chicas.- habló Maki parándose también, yéndose.

Nozomi y yo sólo pudimos reírnos y salir de ahí, besándonos de camino a casa.

Al llegar, preparamos juntas el almuerzo. Parecíamos una pareja de recién casados, besándonos cada cinco segundos y riendo de cada tonteria. No estaba mal y yo no me quejaba. Podria acostumbrarme.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **Para compensar los dias que no subi capitulo XD deberian de agradecerme y comentarme más eh?**

¿A ustedes les gustan los celos? los celos es un sentimiento muy malo, tan malo, que puede hacer que se arruine una relación...

 **COMENTEN Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

 _ **Eli POV**_

Nozomi estaba dormida en el sofá mientras yo estaba en la terraza, intentando capturar el atardecer tan lindo que caía sobre la ciudad. Tuve una o dos fotos buenas, así que me rendí y entré a casa. Con la cámara en la mano y Nozomi tan preciosamente dormida, no lo dejé pasar y le hice fotos, esas quedaron todas perfectas. Absolutamente todas. Al terminar, guardé mis cosas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Mi teléfono sonó y tuve que cogerlo de inmediato

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Van a venir o qué, idiotas?

Mierda. Las chicas.

\- Sí, iremos en un momento.

\- Más les vale que se apuren. - Dijo Maki al otro lado de la linea. - Tu novia está aquí.

Rodé los ojos y colgué

Caminé hasta el sofá, agachándome a la altura del rostro de Nozomi. Dejé un beso en su frente y otro en la punta de su nariz...

\- Nozomi... -nada- Nozomi... Hora de despertarse...

Comencé a darle muchos besitos por toda la cara y ella se removió. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al verme, me pasó su brazo por mi cuello y me atrajo a ella..

\- Si vas a despertarme así todos los días, vuelvo a dormirme pero ya.

Yo reí contra su mejilla.

\- Las chicas llamaron, nos están esperando en el centro comercial.

\- ¿Por qué quedamos con ellas? - arrugó la nariz mientras se estiraba y yo sonreí.

\- Venga ya, floja.

\- Llévame. - se enganchó a mi cual koala bebé y yo sonreí.

Caminé con ella sobre mi hasta su habitación y la dejé ahí para que se alistara para salir.

Ambas nos habíamos colocado unos abrigos porque el frío afuera era impresionante. Nos subimos a mi auto mientras Nozomi le mensajeaba a Maki sobre donde estaban exactamente. En el camino, nada pudo ser mejor, Nozomi tomó mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos mientras cantábamos una canción de Ed Sheeran, de vez en cuando yo hacía silencio para escucharla y ella lo notaba minutos después y sus mejillas se tornaban un poco carmesí, y golpeaba mi hombro para que siguiera cantando. Más de una vez la pillé mirándome fijamente y ella me sonreía, como yo a ella. Antes de bajar, la besé, durante al menos diez minutos. Cuando nos detuvimos, nuestros labios nos delataban, pero nada que hacerle, no me arrepentía.

\- Andando, Nozomi.

Puse mi brazo por sobre sus hombros mientras caminábamos dentro del local, ella veía su teléfono para poder encontrarnos con las chicas. Hasta que claro, Maki gritó...

\- ¡NozoEli!

Ambas volteamos y Maki nos sonreía, igual que Nico, mientras que Anju estaba de brazos cruzados mirando algún punto interesante del suelo. Instantáneamente me sentí mal. Anju era una chica increíble y no merecía aquello. Me zafé del agarre con Nozomi y me acerqué a ella..

\- Hey, Anju.. - la rodee con mi brazos y ella se relajó contra mi cuerpo, me abrazó por la cintura y se escondió en mi cuello mientras yo le acariaba la espalda.

 _ **Nozomi POV.**_

Maki me tomó del brazo luego de que yo me quedara estática mirando aquella escena. Eli abrazaba a Anju tan cariñosa que me provocaba malestar. Pero ella era su novia y era una excelente persona. No yo. Mi novio era Fortis, su mejor amigo. Menudo enredo.

Comenzamos a pasear mirando aquellas tiendas y yo tenía que soportar que Eli iba de la mano con Anju. De vez en cuando, me miraba y sus ojos suplicaban una disculpa, yo no podía más que asentir y tratar de sonreírle, para que ella no estuviese mal. Entramos a una tienda donde Nico estaba como loca y Maki le pagaba lo que ella quisiese. Gobernada estaba.

\- ¿Qué vamos a comer? - preguntó Eli.

\- ¿Vamos por sushi, Eli? Me dijiste que aquí vendían uno delicioso. - le respondió Anju.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Que comerán ustedes? Yo pediré una pizza.

\- Nosotras pediremos pizza también.- apoyó Maki- Vamos a pedir y nos encontramos en cualquier mesa de allá.

Eli asintió y se fue junto con Anju por su estúpido sushi.

\- Ahora tú me vas a contar porque has traído la boca como si te la fuesen estado comiendo por horas.

\- ¡Maki! Deja de ser tan directa para todo - dijo Nico.

Yo tapé mi cara con ambas manos y ellas rieron.

\- No es nada, vamos por la pizza ya.

\- Vamos pero algún dia nos vas a confirmar NozoEli. - rió Maki y yo la ignoré.

De nuevo todas juntas en la mesa, Eli se sentó a mi lado, y del otro lado, Anju. Mientras que Maki y Nico estaban frente a nosotras.

Sentí la mano de Eli en mi pierna y bajé mi mano por debajo de la mesa y las entrelazamos. La miré de reojo y estaba sonriendo, lo que me hizo sonreír.

\- ¡Y viene a la ciudad!

\- ¿Cuando? - cuestionó Lucy- Deberíamos ir.

\- El próximo mes. Las entradas las comenzaran a vender mañana.

\- ¿Irán con nosotras? - dijo Nico.

\- Debo trabajar al menos dos meses para comprarme un entrada para ese concierto - comenté - ¡Y ni siquiera tengo un empleo! Para mi es imposible.

Eli volteó a mirarme y yo le sostuve la mirada. No sé cuanto tiempo.

\- ¡Eli! - dijo Maki haciendo que ella la mirara - ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos. - asintió sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Nico, estás demasiado entusiasmada por esto.- reí

\- ¡Es Beyoncé!

\- Al fin casa... -Eli se tiró en el sofá mientras yo fui a la cocina por agua. - Nozomi...

\- ¿Uhm?

Me senté en el otro sofá.

\- Disculpa lo de... Bueno... ya sabes... llevar a Anju a su casa y todo eso.

\- Es tu novia.

Eli asintió mientras jugaba con sus dedos y yo suspiré.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tu y yo estamos haciendo, Eli? Ambas tenemos pareja.

\- No lo sé... Ven aquí. - palmeo el lado libre a su costado y yo me acerqué.

Recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas y ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello

\- ¿Crees que estamos locas?

\- Sí. - reí.

\- ¿Te había gustado una chica antes? - negué - No quiero confundirte... - suspiró.

\- Confundida estoy, pero no porque seas una chica, sino porque tu me gustas y me gusta Fortis. Nunca me han gustado las etiquetas que la sociedad impone, asi que no diré que soy bisexual. Simplemente me gustas y punto. El problema es, que no sé como esto puede acabar bien.

\- Tampoco lo sé, Fortis es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Y me gusta su novia. ¡Dios, Nozomi, tu me encantas!

Sus ojos estaban conectados a los míos y yo creí perderme en el cielo.

\- ¿Por qué no disfrutamos lo que nos queda a solas y luego veremos que sucede?-ofrecí.

\- Me gusta como tu mente funciona. - me sonrió y yo me subí un poco para besarla

Tenía ésta estúpida y fuerte necesidad de hacerlo y no entendía como iba a detenerse. Jamás unos besos me habían hecho sentir tanto, como los de Eli.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono, y yo ya me encontraba sentada a horcadas sobre ella. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo apretaba su cabello con una mano mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de aquella electricidad que sus besos enviaban a la parte baja de mi vientre. Volvió a besarme y su lengua buscaba desesperadamente la mía, y yo se la daba. En una guerra de nunca acabar.

Bajó las manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, cuando apretó, solté un gemido y ella jadeo en mi boca. Volvió a besar mi cuello y subió hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, jalandola con sus labios.

Ella no paraba de hacer lo que quería en mi cuello y yo me sentía cada vez mas húmeda. La deseaba a ella. Ahora.

Minutos después, nos detuvimos.

\- Deberíamos ir a dormir.. - susurró.

\- Sí... - dije casi sin aliento.

Me salí de encima de ella, miré como acomodaba su cabello hacia un lado y se ponía de pie. Yo caminé hasta mi habitación y en la puerta, ella se despidió con un beso.

 _ **NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE**_

Nozomi entró a su habitación y se quitó la ropa, dejándola en la silla que estaba ahí. Aquella calentura la estaba matando y no podía más. Se recostó en su cama y, al tocar su ropa interior, notó lo húmeda que estaba.

Eli hizo lo propio, se metió a la ducha para bajar el calentón pero comenzó a imaginar como sería tener a Nozomi desnuda frente a ella. Y todo lo que podrían hacer. Sin siquiera notarlo, comenzó a tocarse lentamente, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba y lo delicioso que era aquello. Presionó su centro con sus dedos y un gemido ronco se escapó de sus labios, colocó su mano libre en la pared, como apoyo, mientras que sus dedos hacían movimientos circulares sobre su clitoris.

Nozomi sentía una fina capa de sudor sobre su cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio y el placer era cada vez mayor. Hacia presión en su centro y se estimulaba entre rápido y lento, alternando la velocidad para su disfrute.

Eli jadeaba mientras imaginaba que tenía a Nozomi con ella, tocandola. Su mano libre se fue hasta su pezón izquierdo y jugó con el mientras el placer se hacía intenso. Siguió jugando con ella misma hasta que el orgasmo le hizo temblar las piernas y jadeo el nombre de Nozomi.

La Ojiverde comenzó a tocarse rápido, deseando desesperadamente que fuese Eli quien la tocara, quien estuviese en aquella cama, movió sus caderas contra su mano.

"¡Eli!" Gimió cuando su orgasmo la invadió, exhausta y con las piernas temblando, se quedó completamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Corto, lo sé, pero pronto se vendrá lo que todos están esperando…

 **COMENTEN Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

 _ **Nozomi POV**_

Miré a Eli desde lejos y suspirando, pensé en lo que Eli estaba significando para mí. No solo me gustaba físicamente, sino también su personalidad, su manera de mirar y sonreír, su manera de tratarme... Ella se estaba apoderando de cada uno de mis pensamientos y a mi eso me asustaba muchísimo.

Eli estaba sentada en el pasto del campus y yo estaba en una de las mesas con Maki y Nico. Ella estaba con Anju, Thoma y Veyron.

Verla sonreir era demasiado hermoso, pero ver como Anju jugaba con sus manos.. no tanto. De pronto, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me sonrió, yo la imité y mordí mi labio inferior, pero Veyron llamó su atención y el momento se rompió.

\- Os juro que estoy jodida porque El..

\- ¡FORTIS! – gritó Maki de pronto, haciendo que me callara al instante.

\- Chica, te he dicho que hagas silencio, ¿no viste la seña? – voltee y ahí estaba el.

Me puse de pie y lo abracé, como el a mi.

\- Te extrañé – me susurra y yo suspiro.

\- Y yo a ti. – _**mentí.**_

Cuando nos soltamos, el saludó a las chicas y mi mirada se fue nuevamente hacia Eli, que nos veía fijamente.

\- Acompáñame a saludar a los chicos.- tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a ella.

\- ¡Llegó el rompeconchas! – saludó Thoma.

\- Esa es Eli, no Fortis. – comentó Veyron y yo agaché la cabeza para que mi sonrisa no se notara.

Todos se pusieron de pie y lo abrazaron mientras yo, a un costado de el, esperaba...

\- ¿Saldremos esta noche?

\- Claro, vamos a el bar de siempre, es hora de cazar. – habló Thoma, ganándose un golpe en el pecho por parte de Veyron.

\- Nos vemos esta noche entonces. – tomó mi mano nuevamente y me pidió que fuésemos a comer fuera de la universidad a lo que acepté.

Terminamos yendo a un restaurante elegante, un poco aburrido. El comenzó a hablar acerca de su abuela y su familia, yo lo escuchaba atenta porque era algo que me interesaba de él. Luego comenzamos a bromear sobre algo que le había pasado estando en la casa de su abuela y terminamos hablando de a los lugares que quería llevarme cuando estuviésemos los dos juntos allá.

Realmente fue una buena tarde con él, terminamos caminando para buscar un buen sitio para comer helados. Esto era exactamente lo que yo quería cuando me imaginé viviendo con él, pero justo ahora, no sabía si era lo que yo quería, pero lo disfrutaba.

Al llegar a casa, Eli no estaba allí y apenas Fortis tuvo una oportunidad, comenzó a besarme de manera necesitada, casi salvajemente. Era un poco abrumador la manera en la que sus manos no paraban de tocar mi cuerpo y su lengua exigía el control sobre la mía. Pero me dejé, es mi novio y se supone que es así como deberían estar sucediendo las cosas. Estábamos sobre el sofá y el tenía su cuerpo sobre mío, besando mi cuello me sentía fuera de lugar, _**quería que se detuviera..**_

El impacto de la puerta azotándose nos hizo voltear en dirección al sonido, encontrándonos con Eli de pie junto a la puerta.

\- Si van a follar, les agradezco que sea en alguna de sus habitaciones. El porno en vivo no es lo mío. – habló cortante.

Empujé a Fortis fuera de mi cuerpo y me incorporé mientras ella caminaba a la nevera y cogía una cerveza.

\- Lo siento, El, pero teniendo tantos días sin poder besar a mi novia se me ha salido de las manos. – rió el.

\- Lo imagino. – fingió una sonrisa.

Yo sin decir una sola palabra, me encerré en mi habitación y aplasté mi rostro contra mi almohada y suspiré. No salí de ahí como por tres o cuatro horas pero debía beber agua y salí, encontrándome con Eli y Fortis en el sofá, cada uno en sus teléfonos.

\- Pensé que estabas dormida, cariño.

\- No, solo estaba hablando con mi hermana un poco. – Eli me miró y yo le sostuve la mirada, pero me la quitó rápidamente.

\- ¿Irás con nosotros al bar?

\- Sí, le diré a Maki...

Fui por mi vaso de agua y me senté al lado de Eli pues era el único espacio libre. Saqué mi teléfono y comencé a mensajearle a Maki pidiéndole que me acompañara aquella noche y ella, luego de consultarlo con Nico – según me dijo – aceptó.

Para la noche, me coloqué un pantalón blanco, rasgado en las rodillas y algunos más en la parte de los muslos, un top blanco muy poco por encima del ombligo, unas sandalias altas y una chaqueta negra completaba mi outfit. Me dejé el cabello suelto completamente liso y me maquillé un poco.

Al salir de mi habitación Eli y Fortis se me quedaron viendo fijamente mientras yo guardaba mis cosas en mi bolso para esa noche, cuando voltee la mirada, Eli subió su vista de mi trasero, lo que me hizo sonreír. Por suerte, Fortis era hombre y no notaba esas cosas. Decir que Eli lucía bien, quedaba corto, no sé si ella era inmune al frío de la Noche, pero aquel outfit le sentaba de maravilla, su camisa de cuadros abierta combinado con aquel short y esos bonitos zapatos de tacón a la altura de sus rodillas negro como el top que tenía puesto, podían ser mi perdición esta noche.

\- ¿Nos vamos entonces? – preguntó Fortis tomando las llaves de su auto.

\- Nos vemos allá – comentó Eli y yo asentí.

Para cuando llegamos, los chicos ya estaban ahí. Fortis buscó nuestros tragos y yo me senté en la mesa que teníamos nosotros. Maki llegó minutos más tarde, de la mano de Nico y debo decir que hacían una pareja bastante caliente, pero lo que más me gustaba era que ellas no pretendían ocultar su relación, se tomaban de la mano en público y aceptaban quererse sin ningún tabú.

Eli llegó para cuando mi tercer trago se acababa, pensé que Anju llegaría de la mano de ella pero no, estaba completamente sola. Sexy y sola, ¡madre mía!

Varias miradas se posaban en ella, incluyendo la mía que aprovechaba para mirarla más de la cuenta mientras los chicos se entretenían con algo que no era de mi incumbencia mientras Eli estuviese frente a mi vestida de aquella manera.

\- Se te cae la baba. – dijo Maki cerca de mi oído ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

Toda ella era una agonía para quien la miraba, su forma de caminar como si calculara cada paso, de sonreírte como inspirándote a pecar, de mirarte con esos malditos y perfectos ojos azules, su manera ronca de hablar, ella sabía cómo matarte con cada cosa que hacía.

\- Mi pareja favorita está aquí. – dijo ella llegando hasta donde estábamos todas.

-Estás demasiado caliente ésta noche, Eli, te ofreceríamos un trío pero alguien podría matarnos. – comentó Nico riendo y las tres voltearon a verme.

\- ¿Qué? – me defendí y Lauren guiñó su ojo izquierdo para mí.

\- Igual cuando quieran, me les uno. – rió Eli.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tomé un largo sorbo de mi trago, quemándome la garganta. Una de las meseras se nos acercó y miró descaradamente a Eli que seguía de pie.

\- No sabía que venías esta noche, mi turno está por terminar. – habló cual puta barata.

\- Es una pena, me encantan esos shots que sirves. – le sonrió Eli.

-Puedes llamarme cuando te aburra el lugar, estaré pendiente.- besó su mejilla por mas tiempo de la cuenta, así que les quité la mirada, Maki me miraba intentando no reírse así que también le quité la mirada.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta donde estaba Fortis con los chicos, el al verme, me sujetó de la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo y besó mi mejilla. De fondo, sonaba Work de Rihanna y voltee para mirar a Nico que amaba esta canción y obviamente se había puesto de pie para bailarle a Maki. Bastante sexy. Luego miré a Eli que, de pie, movía sus caderas al ritmo de la canción mientras bebía de su trago y si aquello era sexy, esto era totalmente caliente. ¡Y ella ni siquiera lo estaba intentando del todo!

Luego de un rato el lugar se puso mucho mas lleno y nosotras bailábamos algunas canciones entre nosotras mismas y bebíamos cada vez más.

\- Necesito ir al baño, ya vuelvo. – le pedí a Maki que cuidara de mi bolso y caminé hasta el tocador.

Me lave la cara con un poco de agua y suspiré, escuché la puerta cerrarse y, al voltear, Eli le ponía el seguro a la puerta. Por los altavoces, comenzó a sonar **_Body Party de Ciara_**. Eli me miró y yo apreté la cerámica que rodeaba el lavamanos. Se acercó a mi y me sujetó de la cintura, acercó su boca a mi cuello y me dejó un beso corto ahí, sus caderas se comenzaron a mover contra mi, al ritmo de la canción y su boca se fue hasta mi oído.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo ahora mismo. - susurró.

Mis manos se fueron a su cabello y la guíe hasta mi boca, atrapando sus labios con una necesidad pura. No era un beso tierno ni un beso lento, era un beso donde las ganas se notan y tu lengua no puede dejar de chocarse con la de la otra persona. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo perdía la noción del tiempo, cuando sentí sus dientes en mi piel, solté un pequeño gemido. Sujetó mis piernas y me subió a la mesa que habían construido con cerámica. Yo enredaba los dedos en su cabello mientras nuestros labios se unían en un torturante beso, ella tocaba mis piernas y yo quería más pero tocaron la puerta y nos separamos casi de golpe.

\- ¡Ocupado! – gritó Eli.

Volvió a mi cuello y aunque quería con todas mis fuerzas que me hiciera suya ahí mismo, debíamos volver.

\- Elicchi... Debemos volver...

\- Un segundo... - bajó por mi pecho dándome pequeños besos y subió un poco mi top, y como si la situación ya no me tuviese caliente, ella comenzó a succionar mi piel, dejándome una marca que luego cubrió con mi ropa. Sonrió satisfecha y dejó un corto beso en mis labios, luego me bajó y arreglamos nuestra ropa y nuestro cabello.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que quiero un lapdance con esa canción. – besó cortamente mis labios - Te alcanzo en un minuto. – abrió la puerta para mí y sonrió.

Al volver con las chicas, ambas me veían con una sonrisa bastante peculiar en su rostro.

\- Nozomi, ¿quieres retocarte el labial rojo? Se te ha corrido.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no me puse labial rojo. – al instante de decirlo, me arrepentí de aquello.

\- ¡Lo sé! – gritó ella. – Pero sé de cierta Rubia que si que llevaba labial rojo.

\- Cállate. – sentí mis mejillas arder y ella aplaudió emocionada.

\- ¡NozoEli es real, Nico!

\- ¿Qué hablan? – llegó Eli.

\- ¿Me traerías otro trago, por favor? – le pedí.

\- Claro, ya vuelvo.

Se fue y miré a Maki, ella me miraba sonriente.

\- No puedes decir nada de esto, Maki, por favor.

\- Tranquila, él no notara tus labios rojos e hinchados.

\- Dios... - cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y ella me abrazó.

\- Estoy bromeando... No diré nada, pero debemos hablar sobre esto, ¿bien?

\- Bien. – asentí – luego lo discutimos.

Eli llegó con mi trago y el de ella y se sentó a mi lado... Comenzamos a relajarnos más mientras los tragos iban y venían. Los chicos en lo suyo, Fortis nunca buscó estar conmigo en toda la noche pero no era algo que yo estaba necesitando teniendo a Eli a un lado. Más de una vez puse mi mano en las piernas de Eli cuando una chica se acercaba a ella pidiéndole descaradamente un revolcón rápido o su número de teléfono.

Para las tres con veinte de la madrugada, todos estábamos absolutamente borrachos.

\- Eli, llévame a casa... - susurré cerca de su oído y ella asintió.

Nico y Maki se irían en el auto que el papá de Maki le había prestado. Fortis llevaría a Veyron y luego iría a casa. En el auto, Eli se concentró mucho en manejar así que nada sucedió. Cuando llegamos a casa, minutos después, Fortis estaba ahí con nosotras. Yo me metí a mi cuarto para cambiarme y colocarme algo cómodo y para cuando salí, no vi a ninguno de los dos.

Fui por un vaso de agua y cuando estaba sirviendo, sentí las manos de alguien en mi cintura, olí perfectamente su perfume y sonreí volteándome, Eli me miraba mientras yo bebía agua, lo que me causó risa, por algún motivo. Luego de dejar el vaso, ella me besó.

\- Está fría el agua. – yo reí y ella también pero luego comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo sentía esa corriente eléctrica viajar hasta la parte baja de mi vientre.

-Eli... Fortis podría...

\- Shh.. Está en su habitación.

Yo, con mis cinco sentidos fallando, comencé a besarla y a jugar con su lengua. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero al escuchar una puerta abrirse, nos separamos bruscamente y yo abrí la nevera como si estuviese buscando algo y Eli abrió los gabinetes simulando algo que no sucedía...

\- Dios, la sed no me deja dormir. – el arrastraba sus pies al caminar lo que era una señal del sueño que cargaba. Le di espacio para buscar su agua. – Buenas noches para las dos.

Volvió a su habitación y yo solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Eli rió.

\- Nozomi, ven...

Tomó mi mano y entramos a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta, comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente hasta caer a la cama. Yo sentía que no iba a cansarme de sus besos jamás, ni de la manera en la que me tocaba. Era realmente una tortura y yo no sabía si algún día yo podría disfrutar de aquello sin tener que ponerle seguro a la puerta…

.

.

.

 _ **NOTAS DE AUTOR**_

PUUUUUM ¿qué creen que pase en la habitación de Eli? 7u7 HAGAN SU APUESTAS SEÑORES!

 **-SI ESTE CAPITULO TIENE MUCHOS COMENTARIOS... SUBO LO QUE TODOS HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO... 7U7**

 **COMENTEN Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**

PD: Las apariencias engañan… ¿verdad Fortis?...


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Una semana había pasado desde que Fortis había llegado y aunque Nozomi ya no podía pasar tiempo conmigo, su mirada me rogaba más de una vez que fuese a abrazarla, pero no podía, mi mejor amigo constantemente estaba con ella, sobre ella o mirándola. Y yo me sentía jodidamente mal. No sé que era peor, si desear besarla o mirarla besando a otra persona constantemente.

Yo había decido hablar con Anju y decirle que nos tomáramos un tiempo y ella aceptó, ella era muy dulce y nada era extraño entre nosotras, éramos amigas y se estaba llevando todo muy bien. Yo no podía estar con ella cuando mi mente constantemente pensaba en Nozomi, no era justo.

Cada noche en casa era una tortura, Nozomi y Fortis veían películas juntos o comían juntos y yo a veces estaba con ellos, pero resultaba peor y terminaba encerrada en mi habitación. A decir verdad, no estaba manejando muy bien el asunto de los celos.

Sentada en el campus de la universidad, fotografiaba algunas cosas sin sentido, solo por el simple hecho de gustarme hacerlo.

\- Eli...

Elevé la mirada y frente a mi estaba Nico, Maki y Anju, les sonreí y ellas se sentaron conmigo, Maki y Nico frente a mi y Anju a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué clase de ex son ustedes? Que raras son. – dijo Maki.

\- ¿Unas muy maduras? – dijo Anju riendo y le seguí.

\- Estamos bien y es lo importante. – comenté.

-Sí, aparte que Eli fue muy sincera conmigo y eso me gusta, ella no quiso hacerme daño y está perfecto así. – besó mi mejilla y yo sonreí.

\- ¿Qué fotos sacaste, puedo ver?

\- Sí. – le presté mi cámara mientras comencé una charla con la pareja.

\- Beyoncé llegará muy pronto.

\- Faltan cuatro semanas, cálmate Nico. – reí

\- ¿Le pides que se calme? El día que obtuvimos las entradas, lloramos tres horas seguidas y cantamos todas las canciones existentes de ella.

\- Qué locas. – rió Anju. – Linda foto.

Me pasó la cámara y se veía una foto del perfil de Nozomi, yo me sonrojé y ella rió. Y como si la fuésemos invocado, la castaña llegó.

\- Tengo horas buscándolas. – habló mientras tiraba su bolso en el piso y se nos unía

De reojo, miré como ella observaba el constante juego que tenía Anju con los anillos de mis dedos, lo que me hizo sonreír y decidí ser un poco perra porque si algo he tenido que calarme yo, han sido constantes muestras de afecto entre Fortis y ella; así que tomé mi cámara y le pedí a Maki que me sacara fotos con Anju.

Sentadas una al lado de la otra, besé su mejilla mientras ella sonreía y el flash llegó. Otra en la que ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia la mía y ambas le sonreíamos a la cámara. Realmente no pensé que fuesen a quedar tan buenas pero a medida que nos tomaban, mejor salían. Por último ella se sentó frente a mí, la rodee con mis brazos y su mejilla chocó con la mía.

\- Se ven realmente adorables juntas. – comentó Nico

-Eli se vería completamente adorable con cualquier mujer. – dice Anju.

\- Lástima que no puede tener la que quiere. – habló Maki.

Casi me ahogo.

Miré a Maki como si quisiera asesinarla y ella se acurrucó contra Nico.

\- Das miedo, Eli. – dijo Maki riendo. – Esos ojos azules trasmiten demasiado.

Siguieron hablando sobre cosas tontas hasta que vi a mi pequeña manada acercándose.

\- Que grupo de tías tan caliente. – dijo Veyron.

\- Si te van los penes, ¿Qué dices? – hablo Thoma haciéndonos reir a todas.

\- Venimos a ofrecerles una noche de póker, aprovechemos que es viernes. – Dijo Kurt- Nuestro pequeño nerd ha ofrecido su casa.

Señaló a Fortis que estaba abrazando a Nozomi– Pero el no podrá porque es un nerd come libros.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes? – le miré

\- Tengo que quedarme practicando para unos simulacros que tenemos mañana, al que deberían venir todos.

\- ¿Sábado en la universidad? Paso. – dijo Maki.

\- ¿Entonces qué dicen?

\- Claro, sería divertido. – Dijo Nico.

\- Yo no puedo, tengo el fin de semana ocupado con mi familia. – dijo Anju haciendo un pequeño puchero lo cual me incitó a abrazarla y ella terminó riendo en mis brazos.

Al subir la mirada, Nozomi me veía con una ceja levantada, parecía casi molesta.

Mira tú, la que está abrazada a su novio se pone celosa.

\- Llevaré a una chica, Elizabeth, sin problema ¿no?

Yo negué.

\- Entonces seremos, ¿Nico, Maki, Veyron, Thoma, mi bebé Kurt con su chica, Camila y yo? – conté.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme bebé, Eli, me avergüenzas! – dijo Kurt.

\- ¡Necesitamos alcohol! – comentó una entusiasta Maki.

\- Me encargaré. – rió Thoma.

\- ¡Como folleis en mi habitación, os mato! – apuntó a los chicos y yo reí.

Para la noche, Nozomi estaba en su habitación mientras yo preparaba sándwich, al terminar, le pedí que se sentara conmigo para que ella también pudiese comer, los chicos no tardaban en llegar y lo mejor que estuviésemos listas para la noche. Mientras ella recogía la mesa no pude resistirme y le di la vuelta, besándola casi de inmediato.

Mis manos subieron de su cintura a sus mejillas y ella me correspondía perfectamente aquel beso. Había extrañado tanto aquellos labios carnosos que sentía que no podía detenerme, mientras succionaba su labio inferior a ella se le escapaba un pequeño gemido y cuando ella mordía mis labios, gemía yo.

Bajé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, apreté a mi gusto y ella gimió nuevamente, con cada choque de nuestras lenguas, me travesaba una corriente eléctrica. Pero el timbre sonó y nos separamos casi lamentándolo.

\- ¡He aquí el alma de la fiesta!

\- Querrás decir la arruina momentos Nishikino. – murmuré

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Nada, que bienvenida. – sonreí.

Minutos después todos estábamos ahí y ya había música de fondo. Los chicos habían servido los tragos para todos y estábamos divirtiéndonos realmente. De vez en cuando Nozomi y yo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.

Kurt se aguantaba el bullying que hacíamos tratando de avergonzarlo con aquella chica que por cierto era bastante linda.

-Hora del póker. Pero chicas, realmente espero que sepan que esto se juega quitándose la ropa.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Nozomi y yo sonreí internamente.

\- Strip póker. – rió Thoma.

\- ¿Por qué nadie lo mencionó? – dijo Nico

\- A ver, no es como que vaya a ser gran cosa, tenemos par de gays, trío de lesbianas, una pareja conformada y tenemos a Nozomi... ¿Qué va a salir mal?

\- Veyron lleva razón, aparte gracias a este juego ya he visto a la pareja aquí de mis amigos y a Eli desnudos, entonces con confianza. – dijo Kurt.

Serví una ronda de tequila para todos mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa circular.

El juego comenzó y yo me sentía bastante segura de mi misma. En la tercera ronda, Nozomi se quitó la camisa y yo comencé a babear. ¡Maldito cuerpo se cargaba!

Esto comenzaba a gustarme. Las horas pasaban y, por ejemplo, Maki estaba en sujetador y bragas. Nico aún conservaba los pantalones y el brassier, como yo. La chica de Kurt estaba en ropa interior, Thoma estaba solo con un bóxer, Veyron y Kurt solo tenían el pantalón y ropa interior. Nozomi estaba en maldita lencería.

Habíamos acordado que por cada prenda que se quitaban, también debían beber un shot de tequila.

\- ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Muéstrame esas bragas, Eli! – gritó Thoma y todos le siguieron alentando.

Me puse de pie y desabroché mi pantalón para comenzar a bajarlo con absoluta calma, mirando fijamente a Nozomi que se mordía los labios. Mi ropa interior era negra, a juego.

\- Bueno Eli, el trío sigue en oferta...

\- Gracias Nico, pero quiero seguir viva. – reí.

Para cuando todos quedamos en ropa interior decidimos cambiar el juego porque las chicas no quisieron seguir desnudándose. Y yo por nada quería que miraran de más a Nozomi.

Comenzamos a jugar con una ruleta que contenía muchos vasos de bebidas sorpresas. ¿El único fin del juego? Beber hasta perder la conciencia. 1 Las cuatro de la mañana y Veyron y Thoma se habían ido, Kurt y su chica también mientras que NicoMaki – según les decía Nozomi– se liaban en el sofá.

\- Eli, ven acá...

Decir que Nozomi estaba borracha creo que no le hacía justicia. Pero estaba linda. Borracha y linda.

Me acerqué a ella y comenzó a besarme sin dejarme pronunciar siquiera una palabra. El beso era totalmente lleno de lujuria, no había más. Sin mis cinco sentidos intactos, me dejé llevar y comencé a besarla más hambrientamente. Mierda, la deseaba. Muchísimo. Bajé mis manos a su trasero, que realmente me gusta mucho, y lo apreté, ella estaba en bragas así que el contacto fue mucho más intenso. Ella gimió en mi boca.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS!

Nos separamos de golpe al escuchar su voz.

\- ¡NOZOELI ES JODIDAMENTE REAL! – volvió a gritar entusiasmada.

\- Cállate. ¿No estabas comiéndole la boca a tu novia?

\- Venía a despedirme. – rio a carcajadas como si fuese algo realmente divertido. – Y tú estabas comiéndole la boca a mi amiga.

Nozomi estaba escondida en mi cuello, intentando ocultar lo avergonzada que se sentía.

\- ¿Qué buen culo se trae mi amiga, no? – subió sus cejas y yo subí mi pulgar derecho, haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Nozomi elevó la mirada y yo la abracé. – Debo irme, mi chica me espera. Disfruten.

Y sin más, la pareja salió del apartamento dejándonos a Nozomi y a mi, solas, en ropa interior. Me fui hasta la mesa donde estaban los tragos y serví dos shots de tequila, llevé limón, sin sal. Al volver a donde estaba Nozomi, ella estaba agachada colocando su teléfono para que sonara con los altavoces. Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, tragué en seco.

Ella se acercó a mi y tomó su trago de un tirón, cogió el limón y lo mordió, vi las gotas bajar por la comisura de sus labios y segundos después, enredó su mano en mi cabello y me jaló hacia ella, pude sentir el amargo del tequila ligado con el limón en su boca, chupé su labio inferior y era delicioso aquello. Podía sentir el limón en mi propia boca cuando su lengua se enredaba con la mía.

De un momento a otro, me sentó en una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó a horcadas sobre mi. ¡Madre mía! Iba a ser el lapdance que le pedí. Body Party sonaba de fondo y sus caderas se comenzaron a mover contra mi, enredó una mano en mi cabello y puso su boca muy cerca de la mía, pero sin besarme. Llevé mis manos a su cintura mientras la calentura que me estaba dando, era impresionante.

Se puso de pie frente a mi y me observó, en sus ojos la lujuria era notable, me veía con deseo puro. Se inclinó, apoyando sus manos en mis muslos y su lengua me incitó a chocarse con la mía, solo un roce rápido. Gruñí por haberse separado tan pronto y ella sonrió.

Se dio la vuelta y abrí mi boca en sorpresa cuando se sentó sobre mi otra vez, bailándome de espalda. Separe mis piernas y así pudo bailarme mejor. Toqué los costados de sus muslos hasta que mis manos se quedaron en su trasero, observaba como se movía contra mi y su cabello largo caía por su espalda. Delirante.

Ella sin suda movía muy bien sus caderas, muy caliente. Volvió a levantarse y se dio la vuelta, mirándome. Mis manos se fueron a sus piernas mientras ella volvía a sentarse a horcadas sobre mi y me seguía bailando. ¡Iba a matarme!

Comencé a besar su cuello y a morderlo a mi gusto, bajé por su pecho y mordí por encima del sujetador. Mis manos que seguían en sus caderas, tocaban sus piernas y su trasero a mi placer. Yo a ese punto, ni siquiera estaba pensando muy bien todo. La deseaba y la deseaba ahora.

Me puse de pie y la cargué en el proceso, sentándola a ella ahora en aquella silla. Su boca y la mía se encontraron casi de inmediato y la besé con ansias, con deseo mientras ella apretaba mi cabello, mordí sus labios y me fui a su cuello nuevamente mientras mis caderas se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la canción. Ella gimió y yo sonreía contra su piel.

Cuando la canción terminó, nos seguíamos besando en aquella silla, pero decidí que mejor en la cama. Así que la cargué nuevamente y nos fuimos hasta mi habitación, besándonos.

Caímos en la cama y ella tocaba mi espalda y mi trasero a la vez que yo gemía. De un movimiento rápido desabroché el sujetador y la miré, buscando su aprobación, ella asintió y yo comencé a retirarlo completamente de su cuerpo. Jadee cuando sus pezones erectos estuvieron a mi vista. Su acto reflejo, fue cubrirse y yo la miré nuevamente.

-Eres perfecta, Nozomi. – susurré en su oído y comencé a besarla más lento esta vez, acaricie su mejilla y ella se relajó debajo de mi. Besé su cuello y bajé un poco más. Pasé mi lengua por su pezón erecto, solo un roce y su cuerpo reaccionó a aquello. Gimió y yo sonreí.

Al atraparlo completamente en mi boca, cerré los ojos y disfruté. Nozomi era mía, no sé si siempre, pero en aquel momento era completamente mía y me encantaba el sentimiento. Le di mi atención a su otro pezón y ella lo agradeció gimiendo para mí. ¿Placeres de la vida? Escuchar a Nozomi gemir.

Bajé por su abdomen y la besé repetidas veces por todos lados. Nozomi era una obra de arte, era como dibujada por Picasso, con muchísima paciencia. Pero como ahora era mi musa, tallé todo su cuerpo de besos, de amor.

Por Nozomi no sólo sentía atracción física, si no también, un fuerte sentimiento y lo sabía porque el corazón me iba a mil por segundo, me sentía completa, me sentía en paz. Y aunque sabía que la primera vez de Nozomi no iba a ser así, borrachas, quería darle placer, y quería disfrutarla.

Me sitúe entre sus piernas y la miré cuando mis manos tomaron el borde de su ropa interior, ella sonrió con picardía y yo le guiñé el ojo izquierdo.

\- Haz algo ya, Elicchi, me estoy muriendo. – su voz era ronca, profunda.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras su última prenda se iba desprendiendo de su cuerpo, la observé completamente desnuda, en mi cama, sonriéndome. Una imagen que iba a guardar por siempre en mi mente.

Me incliné y comencé a repartir besos por su muslos, elevé la mirada y la vi haciendo puños las sábanas de la cama. A medida que me acercaba a su centro, su respiración y la mía se hacía más pesada. Con mis dedos separé sus pliegues y pude notar lo verdaderamente húmeda que ella estaba, gemí cuando mi lengua rozó su clítoris y ella casi gritó de placer.

Su sabor... ¡Me hice delirar! Era tan perfecto como ella. Comencé a mover mi lengua contra ella mientras Nozomi se removía debajo de mi y gemía. Quería hacerla llegar a un placer indescriptible pero era yo la que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, también. Hice una pequeña succión en su clítoris y Nozomi despegó su espalda de la cama mientras gemía.

\- ¡Maldición, Eli!

Busqué con mis ojos su mirada, y cuando lo encontré repetí lo que había hecho segundos antes y ella gimió mucho más alto, pero nunca dejó de verme. Su respiración se fue acelerando y sus gemidos cada vez más seguidos. Mi lengua se comenzó a mover rápido y ella llevó su mano a mi cabello, apretándome contra ella.

Su gemido fue ronco, profundo, rasgado... Llegó al orgasmo arqueando su espalda y apretándome contra ella, yo felizmente me quedé ahí, saboreándola.

Esperé que su cuerpo se relajara un poco y comencé a subir por su cuerpo besándola toda, nuevamente. Ella estaba exhausta y ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cuando la besé, me devolvió el beso de forma hambrienta, mordía mis labios y jugaba con mi lengua, chupé su labio y ella sonrió.

\- Duerme, Nozomi. – susurré.

\- Abrázame, mi amor. – dijo casi adormilada y mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría por aquel sobrenombre.

Me acomodé a su lado y la hice recostarse en mi pecho, rodeándola con mis brazos. Cerré los ojos y sonreí, sintiéndome realmente feliz.

\- Toda la noche, vida mía.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

Bien! espero que haya cumplido un poco de sus expectativas. No coman ansias, se vendrán más momentos… pero ya saben. No todo puede ser tan perfecto.

-Eli empezó con los celos

-Nozomi también.

Los celos no son tan buenos ¿Recuerdan?

 **COMENTEN Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

PD: Vuelvo a repetirlo… No todo es lo que parece… ¿verdad. Fortis?


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

 _ **Eli POV**_

Desperté con Nozomi a mi lado, y como si no fuese suficientemente bueno, ella abrió los ojos segundos después que yo y me sonrió. Ella era tan preciosa que yo simplemente me quedaba sin oxígeno.

Imaginé tanto en simples segundos... Cómo por ejemplo, cómo sería poder hacer esto todas las mañanas, o, como me gustaría decirle mi amor cada vez que abre los ojos y besarla hasta que debamos salir de la cama...

\- Buenos días.- susurró ella.

Justo en el momento en el que yo iba a contestar, la puerta principal se escuchó cerrándose, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Nozomi estuvo fuera de mi cama en dos segundos.

Buscó su ropa interior y yo busque que ponerme en mi closet. Ella me decía en un susurro ¿que hago? Y yo no sabía que responderle.

\- ¿Eli?

Dio dos toques en mi puerta y Nozomi corrió hasta mi baño, encerrándose en él. Acomodé mi cabello y suspiré.

Tomé la perilla y abrí, Fortis estaba del otro lado de la puerta y al verme sonrió aunque parecía agotado.

\- ¿Has visto a Nozomi? No está en su habitación

\- Creo que la escuché salir hace un rato.

\- Oh... ¿A dónde iría? - tomó su nuca y frunció el ceño.

\- Quizás a correr, no sé.

Caminé fuera de mi habitación y Fortis me siguió a la cocina lo cual me relajó un poco, la cosa era ¿cómo salía Nozomi de ahí?

\- Bueno, esperaré que llegue para que vayamos a desayunar.

\- Oye pero... ¿por qué no vas a comprar desayuno y te esperamos aquí?

\- Bueno... tu no estabas invitada pero... - rió y yo le mostré el dedo corazón.

\- Va que más da, iré a comprar algo rápido.

\- Sí, ve.

Él tomó las llaves y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba fuera de casa. Espere unos segundos por si acaso volvía y luego corrí a mi habitación.

\- Nozomi puedes salir.- Se asomó un poco y yo reí.

\- Apúrate, ponte algo deportivo y debes lucir cansada.

\- ¿Qué, por qué?

\- Le dije que estabas corriendo ahora ve, ya…

Ella se metió en su habitación y yo fui directamente a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Minutos despues, Fortis llegaba a casa y los tres desayunabamos hablando animadamente. Bueno,Fortis y yo hablabamos, Nozomi revolvía su comida. Yo sentía muchisimas cosas por ella, y quería saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la mente en aquel momento, pero me contuve y dejé que fuese mi amigo el que interviniera.

\- ¿No tienes hambre, Nozomi?

\- Eh, no... - se encogió de hombros y yo la miré pero ella no me correspondió la mirada.

\- Debo ir al hospital en una hora - comentó el restándole importancia a lo anterior - ¿Que harán hoy?

\- Creo que nada, estaremos en casa.

\- Bueno, Eli, iré a darme una ducha.

Yo asentí y comencé a recoger todo mientras Nozomi solo se puso de pie y desapareció de mi vista.

Dos horas más tarde, Fortis se había ido y yo aún no había hablado con Nozomi, ni siquiera la había visto así que caminé hasta su habitación y, luego de dos toques, esperé que ella me dejase entrar.

\- Nozomi... ¿está todo bien?

Me senté junto a ella en la cama, cuando me miró, supe que algo iba mal...

\- Debemos hablar de... de esto.

Asentí para que ella comenzara, quería decirle que la quería, que sólo unas semanas me había bastado para enamorarme de ella, que no me importaba lo difícil que fuese a ser esto, yo quería intentarlo. Pero la dejé hablar y fue mi error.

\- Eli yo... Esto está mal... Nosotras ¿a qué estamos jugando? No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero hacerle daño a Fortis y no me quiero hacer daño a mi misma.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Debemos detener esta locura... Fortis casi nos encuentra hoy, ¿que fuese pasado? Probablemente me bote de su casa, termine la amistad que tiene contigo y se rompa su corazón. No quiero eso. Pero más que eso, no quiero que sufras tú. Yo no voy a dejarlo.

\- ¿Jamás dejarías a Fortis por mi?

\- Mientras yo viva aquí, no. - agachó la mirada y yo pude sentir como todo se rompía. - Necesito protegerte, necesito que tu amistad con el no te haga daño, necesito que seas feliz con alguien que realmente pueda darte lo que yo, ahora mismo, no puedo. Quiero que seas libre de estar y de hacer lo que quieras, Elicchi.

\- ¿De verdad vas a renunciar?

\- No quiero lastimarte.

Sus ojos conectaron con los míos y esos esmeraldas, se iban llenando de lágrimas. Yo quería creer que esto no estaba sucediendo, que ella no iba a dejarme.

-Elicchi... No puedo ofrecerte una relación como la que tú quieres o como la que tú mereces, perdóname. un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, alargué mi mano y, aún rota, tomé la suya e intenté sonreírle.

\- Si es tu decisión, está bien. Haz lo que sea que te haga estar tranquila contigo misma.

\- Te quiero mucho, Eli... Esto jamás estuvo en mis planes, yo no pensaba llegar a quererte de esta manera, tampoco pensaba que esto me estuviese doliendo así, tu eres muy importante para mí, yo sólo no quiero lastimarte, estas a tiempo de escapar y que no duela tanto.

¿Que no duela tanto? Si siento que acabo de morir.

\- Está bien, Nozo.. Nozomi. - aclaré mi garganta y solté su mano, pero le dediqué una sonrisa valiente - Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Esto es lo mejor para las dos.

¿Cómo es que, lo mejor, es alejarme de la persona que quiero?

\- Claro... - susurré.

Me puse de pie cuando una lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla y rápidamente quería limpiarla. La miré y, suspirando, me incliné para besar su mejilla.

\- ¿Amigas, entonces?

-Amigas.- respondió casi en un susurro.

Yo asentí y me di la vuelta, quería escapar de esa habitación lo antes posible. Y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada a mi espalda, comencé a llorar.

Caminando hasta mi cuarto, me tiré en mi cama y me abracé a mi almohada, comenzando a llorar. Y entonces, su perfume aún estaba ahí y el llanto fue más intenso. ¿Cómo es que era tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido así?

Ella no solo era alguien a quien podía besar, ella era una mujer inteligente, hermosa, divertida y madura, me encantaba hablar con ella de cualquier tema ramdon y me encantaba cuando algo la apasionaba al punto de querer hablar horas de eso. ¿No se supone que el amor no te hace sentir así? No deberías sentirte como si te fuesen arrancado la mitad del corazón o como si algo realmente doliera, a nivel físico, dentro de ti.

El amor debería ser risas, promesas cumplidas, besos por montón y un millón de momentos juntas, pero esta parte es la peor de todas, cuando te das cuenta que eso no es verdad, que es una causa perdida, que algunos amores vienen con fecha de vencimiento y tú no puedes hacer nada porque la otra persona simplemente puede estar mejor sin ti.

Ella había escogido a Fortis por encima de mi, y yo la entendía, cualquiera pudiese ser mejor que yo, ¿pero como le explico yo a mi corazón que no debe doler de esta manera? ¿por qué me aferré tanto a algo imposible? Ella no debía estar conmigo, yo lo sabía desde un principio, pero no entendí de razones cuando me sonreía de aquella manera.

La noche anterior había estado tan alto, siendo tan feliz que no me percaté que iba a desplomarme porque sí, porque no podía ser. Porque ella y yo simplemente no podíamos ser.

Quizás la mejor opción era esta... Ella tiene razón. ¿Puedo ya dejar de llorar? o ¿Puede ya dejar de doler de esta manera? Tomé un respiro, uno largo y luego solté el aire que había sostenido. Limpié mis lágrimas en vano porque al segundo mis mejillas volvían a estar húmedas. Busqué en mi cajón y saqué un cigarro, quería calmar la ansiedad que se apoderaba de mi.

Tenía mucho miedo a volver a caer en un círculo del que me creí inmune - vaya idiota -, cuando mi corazón había estado roto por primera vez, hace mucho. Y ahora, se sentía muy parecido a aquello, sólo que Nozomi lo había intensificado todo en tan sólo unas semanas.

Mientras los cigarros se iban consumiendo, mi habitación se volvió una bola de humo y mis lagrimas seguían bajando casi sin permiso por mis mejillas. Sentada en el piso, recostando mi espalda en la cama comencé a recordarla y entonces maldije.

¿Por qué cuando tu corazón peor está, tu mente decide recordar el por qué te habías enamorado? Cada conversación, cada sonrisa, cada palabra bonita, cada mirada, cada caricia... Lo recordaba todo y lloraba aún peor cuando recordaba que ya no era mía, ¿pero en algún momento ella lo fue?

Maldita sea el amor, maldita sea seguir queriendo estar con ella cuando ella no quiere estar conmigo. ¿Que no quería lastimarme, dijo? ¿entonces por qué se fue? ¿No vio el daño que me hizo diciéndome todo eso? Si no quería lastimarme, ¿por qué no lo pensó antes de hacer todo lo que hicimos? Si no quería hacerme daño, ¿por qué me mató?

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero cuando los cigarrillos se acabaron, me di cuenta que era de noche. Tomé mi telefono y tenía dos llamadas perdidas, Anju y Maki... Bloqueé de nuevo la pantalla y me puse de pie, fui hasta mi baño y me hice una coleta alta para lavarme la cara, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos pero lo ignoré, estaba volviendo a pasarme y decidí no prestarle atención.

Me coloqué un pantalón, una camisa, mi chaqueta de cuero y unos zapatos, mi celular en el bolsillo trasero y mis llaves en la chaqueta. Tomé la perilla de mi puerta y suspiré. Para cuando estuve en la cocina, era muy tarde para simplemente darme la vuelta e irme, ella estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo cereal, sentí su mirada pero yo no la miré, no podía hacerlo o iba a romperme frente a ella.

Tomé un vaso de agua y el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta, me lo tragué. Sin más, salí de ahí y fui al único lugar donde quería estar, un bar.

Luego de varios tragos en absoluta soledad en aquella barra, un chico se sentó a mi lado. Rodé los ojos cuando el comenzó a hablarme.

\- ¿Que haces tan sola, nena?

\- Lárgate.

\- Oye, no seas tan agresiva, sólo quiero hablar.

\- No quiero hablar, largate.

\- Eres muy linda para estar tan de mal genio.

Volteé a mirarlo y el, por lo que reflejó su mirada, sintió miedo.

\- Y tú eres muy imbécil, te he dicho que me dejes en paz. Me van los coños así que te agradezco dejes de insistir. Y aunque me fuesen los penes, jamás te prestaría atención, así que adiós.

El no dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie y se fue, yo agradecí mentalmente tomándome otro trago de aquello que me quemaba la garganta. A mi lado, había una chica con una cajetilla de cigarros a un lado de su trago...

\- Oye, ¿me regalarías un cigarro? - pregunté y ella volteó a mirarme, segundos después sonrió.

\- Sólo si me acompañas a fumar afuera.

\- Hecho.

Las dos salimos de ahí y comenzamos a fumar afuera de aquel local, como muchas otras personas. Yo no quería hablar, pero ella comenzó a hacerlo y no podía ser grosera.

\- ¿Como te llamas?

\- Eli ¿y tú?

-Erena.

-Lindo nombre.

\- ¿Por qué tan sola?

\- Es una mala noche. - dije sin siquiera mirarla.

\- ¿De esas donde quieres simplemente embriagarte y llorar cuando llegues a casa?

Ahí si tuvo mi atención.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Mal de amores? - asentí y ella sonrió mientras daba una calada. - De las peores drogas, y ese.

-¿Drogas? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

\- Las drogas pueden matarte, un mal de amor, también. - contestó simple mientras miraba a las personas alrededor.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Pero creo que se me pasará.

\- Entonces te invito un trago por eso, ¿qué dices?

\- Uno doble. - ella sonrió y apagó el cigarrillo para entrar nuevamente al local.

Dentro de ahí los tragos iban y venían, su compañía había sido realmente buena porque no buscaba nada más que simple conversación. Para las tres de la mañana, ya le había contado toda mi historia con Nozomi y ella me había contado sobre su último novio. Compartimos números y ella se fue en su carro, sin más.

Para cuando llegué a casa, estaba borracha y Nozomi leía sobre el sofá

¡Pero miren quien está aquí! - hablé más alto de lo que debería.

\- ¿Estas borracha?

\- Un poquitín. - reí.

-Dios... - cubrió su cara con sus manos y yo la miré extrañada. - Ve a la cama.

\- Tu no me mandas, cariño. Podrías pero has dicho que no quieres.. - me encogí de hombros y en mi intento de ir a la cocina, tumbé una lámpara - ¿Quién coño a puesto eso ahí?

\- Eli, ven... - tomó mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme hacía mi cuarto.

Cuando estuvimos dentro, me tiré en mi cama y ella comenzó a quitarme los zapatos y el pantalón.

\- ¿Vas a abusar de mi?

Ella rió y yo sonreí, era la risa más bonita del mundo.

\- No, Elicchi, sólo debes dormir.

Yo asentí y me acomodé en mi cama, quería que ella se acostara conmigo pero sabía que no iba a suceder así, simplemente se fue. Literalmente.

Ya no sabía que me dolía más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **Lamento la demora chicooooos XD La vida de Universitaria no es fácil :,v Comenten que tal les pareció jajajaj Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Este es un Fic Camren llamado Guilty. Escrito por LAURENDRUXGS en Wattpad. Qué solo se utilizo para su adaptación. Por si quieren seguir a esta gran escritora.**


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Eli despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, para variar, una necesidad extrema de tomar algo de agua. O al menos, algo que hiciera que su garganta dejara de quemar. Apretó su sien con sus dedos y se quitó de encima aquel edredón que la cubría. Recordaba la noche, por supuesto, por eso no se cuestionó el estar en calcetines, ropa interior y la camisa que se había puesto aquella noche antes de salir. Nozomi la había metido a la cama, sin el doble sentido que ella fuese querido que ocurriera.

Salió de su habitación, no sin antes coger su teléfono e ir revisando sus mensajes mientras llegaba a la cocina. Nozomi la sintió venir, debía ser ella, claro, Fortis había salido muy temprano esa mañana. Lo que no esperaba en lo absoluto era verla caminar hacia ella en ropa interior, con el pelo desordenado y frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil. Lucía increíble, como para arrinconarla y besarla hasta quedar sin labios. Pero eso no iba a pasar, de eso estaban seguras las dos.

Eli elevó la mirada un segundo al sentir la mirada de alguien más, miró a Nozomi comerse una banana en la encimera de la cocina y luego fue directamente a la nevera por aquella tan preciada agua.

\- Buenos días.

 _"¡Madre mía!"_ pensó Nozomi. Si Eli tenía la voz ronca de por sí por las mañanas, con aquella resaca que seguro se cargaba era aún más rasposa y sexy.

\- Buenos días, Elicchi.

Tomó asiento frente a Nozomi sin dejar de mirar su teléfono y a la pelimorada aquello comenzaba a molestarla. Eli sonrió cuando leyó un mensaje de su nueva amiga, Erena.

 _ **"Eli, me he quedado con tu cartera anoche, por error. Si quieres que vaya a llevártela sólo avísame, estoy fuera de casa."**_

Ese Mensaje había llegado hace cuarenta minutos, pero Eli aún así respondió qué, si aún podía, se lo trajera a casa, si no, ella lo buscaría. Minutos después, Erena había respondido que le enviase la dirección y Lauren inmediatamente lo hizo.

 _ **"Estaré ahí en veinte minutos si el conductor que tengo en frente de esta estúpida calle quiere mover su culo. Nos vemos"**_

Eli rió y bloqueó su pantalla, cuando elevó la mirada se encontró con una atenta Nozomi, mirándola.

\- Amas comer banana, ¿cierto?

\- Es mi fruta preferida. Y se llama plátano.

\- Es banana. - contradijo Eli.

\- Plátano.

\- Yo digo Banana.

\- Yo digo Plátano.- insistió la Pelimorada.

\- Bueno, plátano también. - cedió Eli.

Nozomi sonrió y asintió, satisfecha que Eli la haya dejado ganar aquella pequeña discusión.

\- ¿No te harás nada de desayunar?

\- Ya casi es la hora de la comida.- miró la ojiazul el reloj - Y una amiga está por venir, probablemente le diga para salir a comer.

Nozomi sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Amiga, dijo? ¿Qué amiga podría ser aparte de sus amigas de la universidad o los chicos? Eli no frecuentaba con nadie más, a menos, que fuese una de sus chicas de turno.

\- Ya... Yo voy a cocinar, entonces.

\- ¿Y tu novio dónde está? Dile que te lleve a comer.

El tono sarcástico que uso Eli para aquella frase podía ser detectado hasta por un idiota.

\- Está en la facultad. - fingió una sonrisa.

\- Qué sorpresa. En fin, iré a darme una ducha rápida. Si Erena llega, ¿la harías pasar, por favor?

-Claro.

Mientras Lauren caminó para ir a su baño, Nozomi no pudo evitar mirarla y suspirar, la ojiazul era una diosa y era tan torturante todo aquello, su cabello largo y negro chocaba con el final de su espalda, donde comenzaba aquel perfecto y voluntuoso trasero que luego daba entrada a sus piernas, tan suaves y duras... " _Díos mío, relajate Nozomi_ " pensó cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Minutos después de que Nozomi se sentara a ver Friends en la televisión, aquella serie que tanto le gustaba a ella y a Eli porque, más de una vez, se habían sentado a ver una maratón juntas, sonó el timbre. Y recordó que aquella amiga misteriosa de Eli llegaba. Al menos esperaba que fuese fea, mal vestida y oliendo a basurero, así que abrió la puerta.

\- Mm.. - miró el número del apartamento y verificó en su teléfono, Nozomi ni se inmutó en decirle que sí, era ahí - ¿Está Eli?

\- Claro, pasa...

La chica entró y Nozomi maldijo. Era linda... Que decir linda, era preciosa. Olía a un perfume costoso, estaba segura de eso, y tenía estilo, tanto que Nozomi se sintió fuera de lugar con aquella camisa de bob esponja y aquel pantalón de pijama negro que aún no se había quitado.

\- Eli está en la ducha, dijo que no tardaría. Si quieres, toma asiento.

Erena, según como había dicho Eli, se sentó en un sofá individual mientras Nozomi volvía su atención al tv. Aunque no pudo volver a concentrarse. Aquello era incómodo. El silencio entre ambas era casi doloroso, aunque no se conocían en lo absoluto, Nozomi era de las personas que le gustaba entablar conversaciones hasta con el panadero de la esquina.

¿Y, como te llamas? - al menos rompió el silencio, pensó la ojiverde.

-Nozomi. ¿Y tú?

Erena lo sabía, lo dedujo un par de segundos después de que ella la invitara a pasar. Eli se había pasado toda la noche hablando acerca de la novia de su mejor amigo que ahora vivía con ellos y era sexy, jodidamente sexy, debía ser ella.

\- Soy Erena.

\- Un gusto...

Eli entró, afortunadamente para ambas, cuando nuevamente habían quedado en completo silencio.

-Erena... - dijo animada. Nozomi rodó los ojos.

\- Hola, Eli.

La rubia se acercó a ella, besando su mejilla y Nozomi pudo detallarla, se había colocado un pantalón negro, rasgado en algunas partes que sólo lo hacía ver más genial, con una camisa de Nirvana, negra. Su pelo mojado, claramente por la ducha que acababa de darse y su perfume llegaba hasta la pelimorada, queriendo que fuese ella quién la tuviese cerca.

\- ¿Has dado sin problema con la dirección?

\- He vivido toda mi vida en esta enorme ciudad, Eli, me la conozco entera.

\- Es una suerte.

-Ten, aquí tienes tu cartera. Es una suerte que anoche la dejaras conmigo, si no, estarías cancelando tus tarjetas ahora mismo.

Eli rió y Nozomi se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan sobrante en aquella sala, pero se resistía a irse, que se fueran ellas.

\- Ya que te has tomado la molestia, te invito a almorzar, ¿qué dices?

Erena sonrió. Eli notó que tenía una linda sonrisa. Nozomi quería vomitar.

\- Hecho, pero yo escojo el lugar... No soy fácil de complacer, Ayase.

\- Me gustan los retos. - guiñó su ojo y Erena reprimió un jadeo. Vaya belleza era aquella chica, jamás había visto una igual, ¡y no llevaba nada de maquillaje!

Erena tomó sus cosas y mordió su labio inferior mientras veía a Eli sonreír. La ojiazul sabía lo que podía causar una vez que entraba en el juego de la seducción.

\- Fue un placer, Nozomi.

\- Gracias. - mencionó sin siquiera verla.

"Gracias" ¿dijo? Eli intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reír. ¿Dónde estaba la Nozomi amable? Es obvio que sentada en aquel sofá no se encontraba.

\- Grábame ese episodio, Nozomi, no lo he visto.

\- Ajá. - dijo sin verla, tampoco.

Eli negó con una sonrisa mientras salía de ahí, siguiendo a Erena de cerca.

\- Estúpida y sensual Elicchi. - dijo Nozomi tirando el control hacía el otro sofá, haciéndolo rebotar y chocar contra el piso, poco y nada le importó.

\- Tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies, cuando quiera. ¿Tanto me querías, ah?

Pero luego se quiso golpear internamente, es obvio que Eli no iba a esperar por ella, Nozomi había tomado esa decisión, sola. Es obvio que Eli buscara a alguien más, Nozomi técnicamente la arrojó a los brazos de cualquiera. Pero los celos, los putos celos eran incontrolables.

Eli se subió al auto de Erena, y, mientras ella conducía, se limitaba a mirar realmente bien a su nueva amiga. Era preciosa, sin duda.

\- Así que ella es Nozomi.

\- Ella es Nozomi.- asintió.

\- Ya veo por qué has perdido la cabeza. Es realmente hermosa.

\- Lo sé. Pero quiero imaginar que no la has mirado más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Eres celosa? - rió y Eli se limitó a sonreír.

\- Un poco, sólo cuando algo realmente me importa. Como ella.

\- Ya pero, lo han dejado ¿no?

\- Sí, está terminado.

\- Vale.

Siguieron su camino, sin hablar más del tema o de alguna otra cosa, pero por una extraña razón, el silencio no fue incómodo. Al llegar, un restaurante de mariscos estaba frente a ellas. Eli sonrió satisfecha.

\- No esperaba menos de ti.

La sujetó de la cintura y entraron al lugar. Una mesa en el fondo del lugar les daba algo de privacidad. Un chico, un poco tonto, esperaba que ellas decidieran qué comer. Para cuando Eli fijó su mirada en aquel hombre, él se puso rojo como un tomate, haciendo reír a ambas chicas. Hicieron su pedido y él se fue.

\- ¿Siempre causas eso?

Eli se encogió de hombros, realmente indiferente a lo que ella causaba en las personas.

\- No lo sé, si la persona me interesa, puedo notarlo, de resto, no lo hago mucho, así que no te podría decir si siempre o no.

\- Entonces, ¿muy difícil para que te fijes en alguien?

Eli juntó sus manos bajo su barbilla y sonrió a la mitad. Erena la miraba atenta, jugando con sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- Sólo tienes que ser interesante y entonces podría fijarme en ti.

\- Entiendo.- sonrió. - Háblame de la chica.

\- Te he contado todo, anoche.

\- Anoche estaba medio ebria, recuerdo la mitad, con suerte.

Ambas rieron y Eli negó con la cabeza.

\- Mejor háblame de tu ex novio.

\- Aparte de lo que te conté anoche, no hay demasiado que contar, él era un idiota.

\- ¿Como era su nombre?

\- Sam.

\- Sam... Ya recuerdo.- Erena sonrió.

\- Era un completo idiota, estuvimos juntos por - pensó un poco - ocho o nueve meses. Los primeros cinco meses era un caballero, me invitaba a todos lados, me llevaba a cenar a menudo, me compraba lindos detalles... El novio perfecto, decían mis amigas. Hasta que follamos. Le di lo que quería, follabamos diaramente, al principio, era bueno, no salíamos de casa sólo por follar. Éramos buenos, no voy a mentirte - Eli rió - pero luego que pudo saciar todas sus necesidades, comenzó a llegar a mi casa borracho, salía sin mi, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la mayoría del tiempo. Entonces un día, encontré un mensaje de otra chica, su nueva conquista. Lo mandé al carajo y el ni siquiera intentó volver.

Obtuviste un completo idiota.

\- Uno completo. - rió - pero ya lo superé. ¿Como lo llevas con Nozomi?

\- No ha pasado ni un día desde que terminamos. Aunque ni siquiera empezamos, no sé que podíamos terminar - rió sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Tienes esperanzas en volver con ella?

\- No lo sé, ella ha dicho que no iba a dejar a Fortis por mi. - se encogió de hombros.

Para ese entonces, la comida llegó y todo lucía delicioso.

\- ¿Es muy lindo tu amigo?

Eli sonrió y lo pensó un poco.

\- Sí, es muy lindo, tiene tatuajes, una linda barba, linda sonrisa... Todas las chicas quieren estar con él. O conmigo. Te mostraré una foto.

Eli sacó su teléfono y buscó entre el millón de fotos que tenía con Fortis, mirando aquello recordó a su mejor amigo, el chico que había crecido con ella, siempre defendiendo su culo.

\- ¡Vaya combinación la que hacen! Realmente lindos.

\- Gracias... - suspiró - creo que lo que pasó es lo mejor, Fortis merece una chica como Nozomi, yo no podría quitarle eso, ella lo conoció primero, el está enamorado de ella. No puedo ser tan egoísta.

\- Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere. ¿No?

Eli asintió, frunciendo los labios en una delgada línea y se limitó a comer, mientras Verónica hacía lo mismo.

\- Cuentame de ti.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber, Eli?

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Tengo veintiuno.

\- ¿Eres hija única?

\- Sí. ¿Tú?

\- Soy la mayor de tres hijos.

\- ¿Has tenido novio?

\- Sí, un idiota que me abrió los ojos, me hizo darme cuenta que me van las chicas. - ambas rieron.

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Brad. ¿Has estado con chicas?

\- No, jamás. - sonrió. - Pero no descarto la posibilidad.- lo último lo dijo con un tono bastante coqueto, Eli se limitó a sonreír.

\- Es tan distinto todo.

\- He de imaginarlo.

Para terminar la comida, Eli pagó la cuenta y se fueron directamente al auto para dejar a Lauren en casa nuevamente.

\- Fue lindo conocerte, Eli. - estacionó su auto frente al edificio y sonrió.

\- Tengo la sensación que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, así que estamos en contacto.

\- Por supuesto.

Erena se inclinó para besar su mejilla y Eli sonrió ante el contacto de sus labios con su piel. Y cuando la ojiazul acarició la mejilla de su amiga, con el pulgar, sintiendo aquel tacto suave y delicado que sólo una chica puede ofrecerte, Erena sintió su piel arder. Reprimió un suspiro mirando a Eli sonreír.

\- Adiós. - guiñó su ojo y se bajó del auto.

Eli caminó hasta su departamento, y, al abrir la puerta, Nozomi seguía donde la dejó, con la misma ropa que tenía cuando se fue. Las pelimorada la miró por un momento y luego volvió su vista a la tv. La ojiazul tiró sus llaves a la mesa, y luego se dejó caer a un lado de Nozomi, ambas se sintieron nerviosas pero ninguna dijo nada. Solo veían Friends, aquella maratón que daban ese día. Reían, de vez en cuando, en las mismas partes. Aunque Nozomi reía más que Eli.

\- ¿Comiste? - cuestionó la Rubia cuando el episodio terminó.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ninguna se miraba directamente a los ojos, era un poco tonto aquello.

\- Porque se me ha volado el tiempo.

\- Tienes que comer.

\- Ya me prepararé algo.

Lauren, internamente, luchaba con la idea de preparar algo para ella. Pero cuando su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, dejó esa idea a un lado y se enfocó en la chica que la llamaba.

\- Eh, Anju, ¿que pasa? - sonrió.

\- Te he estado llamando, Eli, ¿dónde estabas?

\- Ahora que hemos terminado, ¿serás una novia posesiva? - ambas rieron

\- No, es sólo que hay un festival hoy, de arte. Te encantará tomar fotos allá, es precioso.

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- Dentro de dos horas y media.

\- ¿Irás?

\- No, pero imaginé que podría gustarte, fui el año pasado, de verdad es precioso

\- Iré.

\- Suerte.

\- Gracias pequeña.

La llamada se cortó y Eli volteó a mirar a Nozomi, encontrándose con esos ojos esmeraldas por primera vez en el día de hoy, y todo en su interior se contrajo. Eran preciosos.

Ellas, entre el esmeralda y el cielo, se sentían perdidas y a la misma vez, en casa.

\- ¿Quisieras acompañarme a un festival de arte? - habló antes de pensar.

\- Sí, claro. - habló casi inmediatamente.

Y ambas sonrieron nuevamente.

\- Pero tienes que comer, ve, ahora...

\- Siempre tan mandona.

Nozomi se levantó a regañadientes y se preparó algo mientras que Eli preparaba su cámara, quería tener el mayor espacio posible, si Anju tenía razón, aquello tenía que fotografiarlo entero. Una hora y media más tarde, Nozomi ya había comido, se había duchado y se estaba vistiendo.

Eli entró al cuarto de Nozomi sin siquiera tocar.

-Nozomi ya vamon...

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando se encontró con la chica en ropa interior, a juego, blanca. Sin nada más puesto en su cuerpo. Su cabello caía perfectamente y le daba un toque incluso más sexy. Eli, sin disimulo, recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo y Nozomi parecía inmovil en su lugar, ni siquiera intentó cubrirse.

-Eli... - hablo despacio - ¿me das un segundo, para vestirme?

La ojiazul sacudió su cabeza, reaccionando, saliendo del trance.

\- Sí, por supuesto, sí, claro. Te espero allá, afuera, en la cocina, estoy ahí, te espero, sí.

Parecía tan nerviosa que Nozomi no pudo evitar sonreír mordiéndose el labio. Casi a tropezones, Eli salió del cuarto. Cuando estuvo fuera, soltó todo el aire que llevaba comprimido en los pulmones.

\- Oh. Por. Dios - susurró, queriendo volver al cuarto. Aquello le quedaba de maravilla, todo en su sitio. Madre mía.

"Deja de pensar en Nozomi semidesnuda" se repitió Eli, logrando pensarla aún más. Tomó una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó a esperarla en la terraza mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. Por supuesto se veía hermosa cuando salió y Eli no pudo evitar mirarla de más.

\- Listo... - observó el cigarro en la mano de Eli

\- ¿Puedo?

\- ¿Fumas? - elevó una ceja.

\- No, sólo quiero intentarlo.

Eli lo pensó un poco y luego le tendió el cigarro, a la primera calada, Nozomi se ahogó y la ojiazul no pudo evitar reír. Se acercó un poco más y la ayudó, mostrando cómo debía hacerlo. A la segunda calada, Nozomi pudo hacerlo sin ahogarse. Eli no pude evitar mirar lo sexy que resultaba esa imagen y estando tan cerca de ella, era todo aún peor.

\- Tabaco y Channel... Vaya combinación.- susurró la ojivazul.

Nozomi elevó la mirada, encontrándose con otro par de ojos, muy cerca de ella. Ninguna dijo nada, no hacía falta... Eli se inclinó y entonces pasó...

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

 **Para compensar mi ausencia XD prometo actualizar más seguido jajajajajaj Comentenme que tal les pareció, que pudo haber pasado, que pasara ahora con Nozomi y Eli, HAGAN APUESTAS SEÑORES! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **PD: No chicos, aqui No habra AnjuErena, lo siento :v**

 **Este es un Fic Camren llamado Guilty. Escrito por LAURENDRUXGS en Wattpad. Qué solo se utilizo para su adaptación. Por si quieren seguir a esta gran escritora.**


End file.
